


Safe Haven

by KiiroiDaruma



Series: AOBI Omegaverse Stories [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AtoUn, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroiDaruma/pseuds/KiiroiDaruma
Summary: This story can be read on its own.In this world there are three secondary genders, or so most people believe. But in truth there is a fourth one, one that has existed centuries, maybe even millennia, but has remained hidden because they learned by experience that it was the only way to survive. Now the number of known individuals is rising due the the combined efforts of the government and AOBI institute. Some of these people need a new home and some places need more people. This is a story of one island and its people, old and new.
Series: AOBI Omegaverse Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/642233
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. First Contact

Iwashima truly lived up to its name when viewed from Umimura's side. The rock face rose from the sea like a fortress wall almost matching the cliffs on the other side of the strait. Yoshida Takuto had heard that the view from the ocean side was different, but the tales had fallen short of the reality. The other side of the island was like a different world. The small pebbles that covered the beach were gently lapped by the waves. Deceptively so, for over the millennia the waves had polished those pebbles and smoothed their edges. Beyond the beach the view was green. Fields and orchards turned into a natural forest when he let his gaze rise up to the hillside. Some houses were sprinkled among the greenery, but most were concentrated together at the mouth of the river. It was there the fishing boat that had graciously agreed to transport him headed after clearing the last dangerous rocks.

Iwahama had never been a big village. At its heyday there had been a population of about 3000 people on the island, now it had dropped to a mere few hundred. For more than two decades the high school students had taken the boat to Umimura every day, but now even the grade school and middle school were threatened by the lack of students. An expert visiting the island had warned them that if things got that far, it'd probably not be possible to recover the economy anymore. Takuto was aware of the report.  
The person who had invited him, Satou Takahiro-san, had explained all the reasons why he thought looking into repopulating Iwashima might be a good idea. In theory Takuto agreed, but he could not forget his papa's tale. Takuto shuddered thinking that his papa had swum this strait on a Winter night to get away from the displeasure of his father, Takuto's grandfather. If the rest of the island shared his grandfather's opinions, his mission was doomed from the start. It was too early to give up now Takuto reminded himself as he watched the dock getting closer by the second.

People were gathering to meet the boat that had tooted a greeting at the first sight of the harbor. Takuto was not the only passenger aboard and in addition to people it also carried supplies and mail from the mainland. He watched the gathering crowd trying not to seem too curious about them, though of course he was interested. These were the people he needed to get on his side, so that the plan could go ahead and there was a slight chance he had relatives still living on the island too.

Takuto waited allowing every other passenger to disembark before him. It wasn't just that he was being courteous, it was also practical. With everyone else out of the way, it would be easier to find the person designated to meet him. 

Kojima Atsushi had been bestowed the 'honor' of meeting the government representative at his arrival. This was due to his family having lived on this island for so long that even their family name came from it. From the point of view of the people who lived across the strait Iwashima was a small island so they probably had named one of his early ancestors that. Or the ancestors had taken the name to appear humble. Now that the viability of the community was threatened, it had fallen to the head of the oldest family on the island to negotiate with the Japanese government and try to get an aid package. Atsushi waited patiently for the man in a dark gray suit to walk ashore. He was not enthusiastic about having to kowtow to some chap from Tokyo, but it really could not be helped. They needed help or his home would just continue to shrivel and die. He drew a deep breath and walked to the gentleman just stepping on the docks and bowed.

'I am Kojima Atsushi, the chairman of the revival committee. Pleased to meet you.'

'Yoshida Takuto from Tokyo. Pleased to meet you.'

The two exchanged business cards and bowed again. The way Yoshida-san said Tokyo did not mean that he lived in that city though he probably did. It meant that he worked for the central government. The business card had a rather long and convoluted title probably carried a lot of information to someone who knew how ranks worked. For Atsushi it simply told that he was dealing with an official person and rather explained why Yoshida-san didn't state his whole title. No-one would have remembered all that immediately. As Atsushi studied the beautiful card, he could not help getting a whiff of a scent that he knew he had smelled before, but couldn't quite place.

'I am to first accompany Yoshida-san to the ryokan and then after Yoshida-san has had the opportunity to refresh himself, we might meet for lunch, if that is acceptable?'

'Yes. That sounds like an excellent plan. I would not mind putting my luggage away and washing my face, but after that I would be happy to get to work.'

Takuto was rather happy that the representative he was negotiating was about his age. Not only did it make easier for him to talk to him, but there was no way a man this young was his grandfather. Provided his grandfather was still alive it would have been the worst scenario to discuss the plan with the old man who had totally lost it over his own son's designation. 

They walked to the inn as it was less than a kilometer from the harbor. There were no cars on the island, the roads were too narrow, but there were bicycles and mopeds, some customized for carrying cargo. The houses were old, but at least the facade had been maintained. The town where his father had grown up felt welcoming to Yoshida Takuto in the late morning sunlight. He only hoped it would remain so after he had delivered his proposal.

'Welcome to Tsubaki Ryokan!'

Takuto's host had stopped and was now bowing again, welcoming him to the inn he was to be staying in during his visit. The white walls were lined with green bushes that Takuto was almost positive were camellias, especially given the name of the place. They would look absolutely lovely when they were in bloom later in the year. Now in the summer they were just refreshingly green. It looked peaceful.

Inside the peace broke immediately. Two youths were clearly in the middle of an argument, too absorbed in it to even notice others had entered immediately. The boy facing the door was also staring at the ground, more trying to keep his composure than being submissive. The boy whose back was to the door spoke bitterly, without raising his voice.

'If you don't want him, why did you ...My brother keeps crying every night, you know. Why did you first do that kind of a thing and then nothing?'

'Why? Because there wasn't anyone else! Unless you wanted to help your precious little brother through his heat or hand him over to one of the old men?'

'What the hell are you saying now! Suggesting something as unnatural as...Ugh, you are the worst.'

The boy turned around and walked out almost bumping into Takuto and Kojima-san. He bowed and mumbled something that sounded like an apology and disappeared from sight.

The remaining young man bowed too apologizing to the men who had been subjected to such an unpleasant scene. He looked flushed and kind of beaten emotionally. His shoulders drooped and his eyes glistened, but he stood his ground.

'I am sorry, Father. I really just wanted to help a friend, but he took it as something else and...'

Kojima Atsushi patted his son's head twice, a rare gesture now that the boy was almost an adult, but given the gravity of the situation it was the only thing that felt right.

'I know, Daishin. I've spoken with the Nakano parents and they understand. Not that they would not have been happy, if you had wanted to bond with Hiromori-kun, but they understand. I am sure eventually Hironari-kun will come to see that it is better for his brother not to be in a loveless marriage...'

'It is not like I don't care, Father. I do! But not that way. I...ahhh...'

'I understand. Daishin, this gentleman here is the government representative coming to see if something can be done to revitalize our home island, Yoshida Takuto-san. Yoshida-san, this is my son Daishin.'

The two exchanged greetings, the young man looking even more embarrassed learning that the little scene had been played in front of such of an important guest. 

'May I carry the luggage for Yoshida-san to the room?'

Normally Takuto would have just carried his own suitcase, it was not that heavy and he was not raised to be served, but this time he agreed as this gave him an opportunity to talk to this young man a little bit in private. He felt compassion for all involved in this drama, but it might just be the opening he needed to start the discussions seriously.

'Again, Yoshida-san, I am sorry to have subjected Yoshida-san to such an unpleasant scene.'

'No, no. It is fine. If I understood the situation correctly, the problem stems from that there are too few young men on the island, which is something I would like to propose to change, if possible. Can I ask Daishin-kun a little more details?'

The boy looked somewhat hesitant, so Takuto continued.

'Please think about it while I go wash my hands, Daishin-kun. It could be very helpful to this island.'

Takuto remained in the toilet a couple of minutes longer than necessary giving both himself and the boy time to think. When he emerged, he knew what questions he wanted to ask if the boy was willing to answer. They spoke about five minutes and that gave Takuto a deeper understanding in the life on this small island. He had not understood how much the people here identified with their home and why they wanted to stay here instead of moving to the bigger town just across the strait. He asked the boy to follow him as he went to meet again with Kojima-san at the lobby.

'Kojima-san, is it possible for Daishin-kun to join us for the lunch meeting? I would very much like to hear what the younger generation thinks as well?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who have read the earlier works may recognize the name of Umimura as the town where the Satou family lives. Currently the house is occupied the family of the fourth son of the original family, Shirou and his mate Takahiro, formerly Takahara. Just in case someone noticed the names. :)


	2. Secrets and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank for the kudos given for first chapter and everyone for clicking the link and reading this far. :)

There were people who called his kind Slugs. Of course Takuto was not really a slug, he just as human as anyone else. Right now though, he rather felt like a slug emotionally. He felt he was extending those, whatever they were called, long things with eyes to carefully survey his surroundings. In reality he extended words and gestures and waited for reactions, before continuing.

'So, basically the proposal is to pay for all repairs needed for housing the families wanting to move here as well as all necessary repairs for the current residents.'

Kojima Atsushi could not hide his surprise.

'For the locals too? That is generous. But why?'

Yoshida Takuto smiled a little tiredly.

'Because when some people are given what can be seen as preferential treatment it makes others unhappy. It has been found to be bad start for building a new community to hand out things for just some. It is really cheaper in the long run, if people are on equal footing.'

He did not mention that giving benefits to people caused most of them to feel indebted and therefore be more willing to co-operate. Politics was a nasty business, but there were lives on the line here. Maybe even literally.

'There must be a catch as it does sound a bit too good...'

Takuto nodded slowly. Obviously Kojima-san had a sharp mind. He rather preferred that for while it might be easier to fool stupid people, reasoning with them was far more painful.

'Kojima-san is correct.' 

Takuto drew a slow breath. This was a crucial point.

'The families in question have at least one member who has an unusual gender designation. I want to stress here that not all of them. Many are also what would be typical. This means that there would be also new alphas and omegas moving in as well as some betas though most of the last would not be single.'

The younger Kojima was wondering what on earth could be an 'unusual gender designation'. Daishin had never heard such a term in his life. Certainly they did not teach that at school. Since his father was just making small sounds indicating he was listening, Daishin sat quietly waiting to hear more.

'Before going into specifics, I would like to know if Kojima-san thinks that the local population could not hold that thing against these people and give them the chance to show they are otherwise pretty normal, productive members of society?'

Kojima Atsushi put certain things together in his head. His grandmother's sister had married a man that was a little different from most and who had suffered a great deal for it. He probably should not have eavesdropped his grandparents that day, but now he was glad he had. He nodded slowly.  
'I believe they can learn to accept it, if it is what I think it is. Forgive me for asking, but is it possible that Yoshida-san is also one of those people?'

By the startled reaction of his guest, Atsushi already knew his gamble had paid of and he was correct. His son was looking completely confused, naturally.

'Ah...Yes, actually I am. How...'

'I heard my grandparents talking about such a man, long time ago. That man was married to my grandmother's sister. It just kind of fit and the scent of Yoshida-san's business card...'

Takuto was shocked. This man had picked up his scent from his card and identified it as AtoN, just like that. Also there was a very high probability that the man in question was his grandfather. The man who had totally freaked out when his son, Takuto's papa, had turned out to be dual gendered.

'Ah. I..see. What happened to the man who used to be married to Kojima-san's great aunt?'

'Eh?'

'I mean, how did he live and die...and...'

Takuto had lost his normal eloquence due to the startling information. It was highly embarrassing and he was sure both Kojimas were thinking he was acting strange. The younger one looked puzzled and that made sense to Takuto. The boy might have heard of his kind, but only as figments of imagination. Though there were still people who had pretty much dismissed the subtle campaigns of involving the dual-gendered in fiction both on TV-shows and in literature.

'Ah. Terada-sensei still lives on this island. My great aunt passed away..eto...more than 30 years ago. That's why I said he 'was married'. Sumimasen.'

Takuto's heart rate sped up. His grandfather was still alive. The man that threatened to lock up Takuto's papa for life and thus forced him to run away, risking his life. That man was alive. He didn't know what to think. But then another thought entered his mind. If Kojima-san's great aunt was Takuto's grandmother, then they were cousins, right? And Kojima-san had determined Takuto's gender from the faint residue of a scent on a business card. That kind of a nose and a lineage known to have produced AtoN offspring made it nearly certain. Takuto was willing to bet that if they were to take a blood sample from Kojima-san, they would find that he carried the gene himself. Did Kojima-san know? Takuto didn't know how to ask without risking giving offense.

'Ah. I understand. I was jumping into conclusions. My mistake.'

He bowed his head in apology in addition to the apologetic tone and taking responsibility for his earlier conclusion being mistaken. The other dismissed the apology as unnecessary.

'No problem, Yoshida-san. If Yoshida-san is interested in finding out more about Terada-sensei, I am sure a meeting can be arranged.'

Takuto must have looked apprehensive as Kojima-san continued quickly to ease his guest's discomfort.

'Or if it is too early, out local newspaper have archives from the time Terada-sensei first came to the island. I am the Chief Editor of the paper, by the way.'

Takuto nodded. He was aware of that, of course. He had been briefed about the influential people of Iwashima fairly thoroughly. Not only did Kojima Atsushi-san run this inn with his family and the small newspaper published weekly, he was also the president of the city council. Furthermore, he had gone to a prestigious university majoring in journalism and had worked about five years for a major broadcasting network in Tokyo after graduating. He had suddenly quit and returned to Iwashima for what was presumed to be family reasons.

'I think I might like to take a look at those articles first. Thank you, Kojima-san. Umm, say Kojima-san, do you trust Kojima-kun with classified information?'

Hearing his name Daishin perked up. He was the first to admit that he was a bit confused by the whole conversation. He had picked up the gist of it, of course. There was something different about the people who the government was hoping to place here that much was clear like the day. Apparently this gentleman across the table was also different in the same way and his father had somehow known. He did not know what the difference was, but it couldn't be anything terrible, if Jiji-chan pretty much the other grandfather to Daishin also had this thing, what ever it was. He looked at his father hopefully.

'Daishin is pretty reliable and I am not saying that just because I am his father. If he promises to keep his mouth shut it he will, if he thinks he cannot, he will tell you.'

Takuto nodded. If the young man could not keep the secret for a few weeks, he could be sent on a student exchange program. That actually might be a good idea even if the there was no risk of exposure. He made up his mind.

'Daishin-kun, have you ever heard of people who are both alpha and omega in one body? The Dual-Gendered? Aton? Like Agent Haruma on the TV-series 'Double Agent'? Though he was pretty horrible in the early seasons..uh... Anyway, the point is that this is what we are. I am and some of the people looking for a new home here. Do you think that could be made to work and can you keep it a secret that we are real, Kojima Daishin-kun?'

The boy blushed deep, deep red and glanced at his father guiltily. His father seemed to have trouble keeping a straight face. Daishin could hardly believe his ears. Yes, he had heard of such people. In fact, he had an interest in them to put it mildly. Actually he had hidden stacks of doujin, fan created manga, where one or sometimes more of the characters from a popular show or manga were turned into Aton. There were also some original works as well though those were more rare. From the look on his father's face, he had not hidden his stacks well enough. Drats. How embarassing.

'I have heard of such people. Yes. As for keeping it a secret, I think I can especially now that...'

His face fell. Having had this falling out with both of his best friends, who were as close to him as brothers, might make it easier for him to keep the secret, but it was still the saddest thing so far in his life.

'Is that so. Well, Kojima-san, Kojima-kun, perhaps you might consider sending Kojima-kun on a Student Exchange to a school where there are such students? It could be beneficial for everyone on this island eventually.'


	3. If the Shoe Fits

Kojima Daishin looked at his father questioningly with blatant hope and worry written all over his face. School Exchange Project would be so interesting. But there was a slight problem.

'Yoshida-san, I would not be opposed to letting Daishin participate in such a program. However, he is no longer in school. Daishin graduated this last Spring and is taking the year off before applying to university.'

The young man deflated visibly. True, he was not in school, so exchange was not possible after all. Takuto almost smiled, not because the young man looked so disappointed, but because he had a solution.

'There is no reason why Kojima-kun could not attend university classes. The AOBI Institute has schools for every level. Ah, I believe it is not a secret that AOBI Institute is supporting this effort of our government fully. Now, this would not be the Tokyo Campus, mind you. It would be the smaller school in the countryside.'

If possible, the young man looked even more eager to go after hearing AOBI though his brow furrowed slightly towards the end. Takuto smiled inwardly. It was so refreshing to be dealing with someone who had such an honest face for a change.

'I may not tell where exactly the campus is located and communication while there is limited as well...'

'Eh?'

Both the Kojima were looking at Takuto with a huge question mark written on their features. Like father, like son. Takuto wanted to grin, but this was official business.

'As I mentioned, there are AtoN people there. For now our existence is still a secret for security reasons.'

'What does 'limited' mean? Could I contact Daishin?'

'Kojima-san certainly would be able to call Daishin-kun. For geographic reasons there is a very bad cell phone reception, but there is a landline. Also anyone coming to your house could talk with Daishin-kun from your phone. Of course, Daishin-kun could also call you from that phone, but no-one else. This is not a personal thing, it is how the system there is built.'

Takuto grew solemn. He did not want to speak of this so soon, but it could not really be helped.

'This is not a sign of distrust. It is a precaution that is seen necessary to take with everyone. Once you learn the history of our people, I am sure it will make more sense. Sadly.'

The boy was looking a bit apprehensive, but his father wore a face one would expect to see at funerals. What did Kojima-san know?

Kojima Atsushi nodded very slowly. Unfortunately he had an idea why they were so protective. He had done some research into it inspired by what he had heard as a child and a certain brief love affair while on his last year of college.

'I...unfortunately understand. I presume these kinds of restrictions will be placed on this island as well, if we get the new residents. I hope Yoshida-san has a good plan for compensating for the, how to put it, inconvenience.'

'Of course. There is a complete plan that can be adjusted to an extent. Of course everyone needs to compromise a bit that is given. Still, the goal is not to house a group of people for a while, but find them a permanent home. The selected families are such that actually would love to live away from the big cities and have skills or professions that can be useful here. Or are willing to learn new things. However, I am digressing. We were talking about Daishin-kun possibly traveling to Onimu...uh..'

Takuto sighed, giving up. A faint whiff of a scent, he was familiar with gave him an explanation.

'Well, I was not supposed to say that. If you are doing this on purpose, Kojima-san, you are quite skilled. I might need to insist holding further meetings outside.'

Again Takuto had voiced something that might have been better to leave unsaid. Both Kojima looked perplexed.

'Ah..eto..Doing what, Yoshida-san?'

'This scent that relaxes people making them more willing to as they say 'spill the beans'.'

The younger Kojima almost managed to suppress his laughter until he got a glance of the confusion on his father's face. After managing to get himself back in line, Daishin kept his eyes on Yoshida-san instead lest he'd succumb again.

'Ah, Yoshida-san, I don't think he knows he is doing that. People have always wanted to confide in father and I never could hide any of my misdeeds from him either. It is a scent, is it? Makes sense.'

Takuto had trouble believing his ears, but everything he had witnessed so far did point to the same conclusion. Kojima-san had no clue that he was drugging the air, it was subconscious. A skill that usually took years to perfect came naturally to this man. This combined with that terrifyingly accurate nose of his really got Takuto wondering who exactly Kojima-san was, or rather what was his bloodline. 

'It is a skill some people have. Emitting scents, or rather pheromones, that affect others. Usually they train it for a long time, but I take it Kojima-san was unaware of possessing this skill?'

Takuto managed to refrain from saying that it was a skill Omegas and a fair portion of AtoN possessed, but Alphas did not. He was extremely intrigued. Kojima Atsushi shook his head in wonder.

'A scent? Really? I thought it was my charm and good parenting skills...Stop laughing, Daishin!'

Suddenly all three of them were laughing and it was only partially to be blamed on the pheromones. After they calmed down a little, Takuto explained further.

'It is both those things, Kojima-san. This skill can only be used to augment existing things, not replace them. Your personality is nine tenths of it, Kojima-san. It is not a truth serum. Well, it would probably be a very useful skill for say a psycho therapist, for example.'

'Or an investigative reporter, I guess...'

Kojima Atsushi was having an identity crisis at the age of 39. Midlife crisis wasn't supposed be quite yet, was it? But he'd mull over that later, now it was more important to concentrate on his son and this plan for going away for a while.

'Ah, so...back to the original discussion. I am fine with those restrictions, if Daishin is too. Daishin?'

Not being able to contact his friends except if they came to talk on his father's phone was a bit unsettling. But he would be able to go experience a famous university, even if it was not the big campus in Tokyo. There would be those people he had been fascinated by ever since he'd first stumbled on the fiction. Real people. He wondered if he could identify them from the rest or if they would come out to him. Probably not. It was still a great opportunity.

'Yes, I am fine. It is for just one term, right? Then I can come home?'

Both the adults nodded.

'Very well, Daishin-kun. You may, of course, tell people you are going on an exchange program, just not where and not about our people being there. Understood?'

'Yes. Understood.'

'Good. I'll make some calls very soon. Since the Autumn Term begins in two weeks, I think you should leave in a week. That way you can get used to the environment before studies take over your time. Is that acceptable, Kojima-san? Kojima-kun?'

Both affirmed it and since Daishin was clearly excited, his father gave him the permission to start packing. Atsushi knew his son well and knew he'd want to have everything ready days before actually leaving. The young man left expressing his thanks and bowing a few times too many on the way out. Takuto grinned.

'At least he seem happy about the idea. Nee, Kojima-san, I really have to ask, who are your parents?'

'My parents? My father was Kojima Shinpei and my papa...Hmm...I don't actually know what his name was before marriage, I've only ever heard Kojima Atsuki. Why?'

'With what I have recently learned from Kojima-san's skills and abilities, I cannot help but wonder if Kojima-san is actually one of us.'

Atsushi shook his head.

'I'm an Alpha. If I were more, I'd know. I mean I am nearly 40, so...But sometimes I wonder about Daishin. He resembles so much his dead omega mother in little ways. It worries me to let him go in case he did present again...But then they would know how to deal with that better than I do over at Onimura, ne?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not meant to be a secret to the reader what kind of a bloodline the Kojima here come from though they themselves don't completely know.  
> Perhaps someone here does remember a family with a tradition of naming almost all their children with names that end with -ki. Any kanji that is read that way works for them, it has become an inside joke.


	4. After Lunch

'Onimura? But I didn't …'

Yoshida Takuto was certain he had not, at least quite, finished saying the town's name. Kojima Atsushi chuckled.

'Yes, I did see that name when I was doing research on this matter, many years ago. It was not hard to fill in the last bit. It was such a strange thing to call a town that it stuck somewhere in my brain.'

This man had some brain, Takuto thought. Quite admirable, but a bit frightening for those who tried to be forgotten. Still, Takuto did not feel threatened in any way by this man. Pleasantly challenged was more like it. Maybe even a bit more for he could not remember ever feeling this comfortable with a stranger and he had met so many of those.

'I see. Well, they do know quite a bit about presentations there. Since Kojima-san apparently knows already so much, then it is probably alright to say that in that town the majority of inhabitants are AtoN. The rest are almost entirely their spouses or, in some cases, offspring that only carries the gene. Much like I suspect Kojima-san. Has Kojima-san been tested for it?'

'There is a test? No, I have not. I am just guessing myself. I never heard of a test.'

Kojima Atsushi looked surprised. That had never turned up on his investigations.

'Well, it is fairly new. About 10 years or so and at first only the AOBI scientists who developed it knew of it. It was, of course, never published as news though it is registered with the gene name, which I don't remember by heart. After all, I am a civil servant, not a scientist.'

Atsushi waved his fingers indicating that the name was not important and that he didn't think any less of the other man for not being able to recite minute details immediately. His mind was occupied with the new information.

'Is it possible to have this test done? For me and Daishin too.'

Takuto was surprised again. People for the most part seemed to want to avoid knowing for certain, were afraid of being confirmed 'freaks', yet this man was embracing everything at the drop of the hat. No, not quite. Takuto nodded to himself. This man had spoken of having done research years ago, apparently more than ten years ago, already. The existence of the dual-gendered was not news to Kojima-san.

'Ah. Yes, I am sure there is no problem. They would want to test Daishin-kun as part of the medical examination anyway. I would be surprised if they could not not do the test for Kojima-san at the same time. They'll want Kojima-san there to sign the papers since Daishin-kun is only eighteen. But I can find out. I need to call about all the new plans anyway, so I can ask at the same time. In fact, why don't I do that now and then we can continue with the introduction to Iwashima, if that is convenient for Kojima-san?'

Atsushi was curious and would not have minded hearing the phone conversation, but he did not want to intrude on Yoshida-san's business call. He was not that kind of a reporter.  
'I shall then go make preparation for the sightseeing trip and leave Yoshida-san to make the phone call in peace.'

Atsushi excused himself without even waiting for a response and went to check in on his son first. He found Daishin sitting on his bed surrounded by manga. He picked up the closest one and read the synopsis. The boy looked up, embarrassed. The cover of that one was one of the most explicit in all of his collection. It did not show any 'improper parts' of course, but the expression of the character left little question what was happening. Personally Daishin even found the cover a bit over the top and it was certainly not something he would have wanted to have his parent to see. Yet, it was one of his favorites, he had read it multiple times.

'Two strangers stranded on a mountain, seeking shelter in a single abandoned cabin...Heat and Rut...waking up bonded and...Secret revealed....Really, Daishin?'

Daishin blushed guiltily. It was true, but that was just such a small part of the whole. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the explicit parts or that the aspect of sudden romance did not appeal to him, but what really fascinated him about that particular series what what happened later. He wasn't sure how to convey that to his father though.

'It's not like that, Father. Well, it is but not just that. Most of the story is actually about how they adjust to ..uh..well all that happens in the beginning of the story and come to slowly trust each other and...Well, about how they go about dealing with their differences and the expectations of the society and...uh...'

'I see.'

Daishin was not sure what his father saw at all. But there was something that had been bothering him since he found out there really were AtoN out there. Real living, breathing, thinking, feeling people. A bit anxiously he turned to his father.

'Nee, is this alright? I mean they are real people. Is this all here what is called fetishizing? I mean that is a bad thing...'

'Well, I have not read all these books. Actually I probably have not read any, but what you are asking would really depend on the story, wouldn't it? As long as the characters a handled as real people and not simple stereotypes to be ogled at or used as 'fap material', it should be fine. What about these stories makes you want to not only read them, but even use your allowance to buy them?'

His father had said 'fap material'. Daishin was bewildered. He'd never have thought his parent would use, or even know, such terms. He had a couple of books that seemed to be just for something like that, but they never held his interest long. The ones he loved had him laughing, crying and blushing together with the protagonists. Imagining more the anticipation and frustration before and the either anxiety or acceptance that came after the sex scenes. 

Briefly he wondered if that might be because he had very limited experience himself. The closest he'd ever come to the actual deed was holding his friend Nakano Hironari during Nakkun's first real heat last month. By holding he did not mean having intercourse, he had simply hugged Nakkun and helped him to use that weird, big, vibrating rubber stick. Even with suppressants, he had experienced arousal, but not to the extent that it was challenging to refrain from going all the way. It had been a bit more hard to resist the pleas, but he was so glad now that he had. Even as things were, it seemed Nakkun had wanted more. He was sorry he had disappointed his friend, but he just did not see him as a mate. He had the dream of experiencing passion to the extent it was painful to hold back, not to the extent of being able to perform. Perhaps he was naive, but he dreamed of having the whole package, just like in the manga. 

'Uh, I think I like it most when they defy what other people think and find happiness in each other and I know that doesn't take AtoN. I don't know, I just think being able to relate to both Alphas and Omegas is kind of cool. It is really hard to explain.'

Atsushi didn't want to tell his son that he was very likely dual-gendered just in case he was wrong in his assumption. Based on the excitement Daishin had just shown, he would be devastated if he was led to believe he was one of these cool people only to get a negative test result. Instead he focused on the worry he had about Daishin going to Onimura.

'Cool, you say? So, how do you think it will be when you meet these cool people at your new school? Are you going to be...uh...befriending them just because they are like that?'

'Huh? What are you saying, Father...Of course not. I am curious to meet them and find out more about them, but friendship takes more than curiosity. Oh Father...'

Daishin felt a bit idiotic. It had been an euphemism, hadn't it? His father spoke of 'befriending', but really meant taking a lover, didn't he?

'I don't intend to have sex with anyone just because they are a certain gender, Father. I want a real relationship first. I mean fantasy is fantasy and reality is another thing.'

For the second time in one day Atsushi wanted to pat his son's head, but this time he refrained from it. The reply had set his mind at ease to an extent. He was sure his son was hoping to find romance once away from home. That kind of a thing was only to be expected from an 18-year old young man, but at least he wouldn't be blindly just chasing the first AtoN he met there. There were things a parent could protect their offspring from and there were things they could not. As long as it was for the right reasons, Atshushi was fine with Daishin experiencing things, even though he still worried and didn't really want to know the intimate details.

'That's good. Say, Daishin, do you want to join this sightseeing tour of the town with Yoshida-san?'

'Nah, I think I'll pass today, if that is alright? There'll probably be other opportunities while Yoshida-san is here, won't there? I need to do a bit of cleaning here and it is soon time to start dinner preparations too.'

'Alright. I'll invite Yoshida-san to have dinner with us, if it is fine with him. He might just want to be alone too. Well, he probably would not mind answering some of your questions about daily life and such. Well, see you in a few hours then.'

Daishin had not quite forgotten that their guest was dual-gendered, he had just kind of pushed it to the back of his mind with the excitement of going on this exchange. Now that he had been reminded, he was certainly going to learn all he could from Yoshida-san. He hummed happily while organizing his treasured books.


	5. Interview at AOBI Tokyo

Kojima Daishin was elated. He had been to Tokyo before with his father, but this was the first time he had taken a plane. Watching the ground sink as they gained altitude had been surreal and amazing. The pilot had been a kind man maybe in his fifties and having learned it was the boy's first flight he had taken an extra 20 minutes to circle above Iwashima to let the kid have a view of his home from the air. Daishin was not the only one happy about the extra sightseeing, his father appreciated it as well. It showed some things from a new perspective. 

They did not land on any of the bigger airports, their destination was a private runway owned by the AOB Institute. Not needing to commute saved a lot of time, which was essential if Atsushi was to make it home by tonight. They were met by two staff members wearing gray hospital uniforms, but those two were there just to show them to the right building. The actual appointment was still an hour away, but they were directed to a lab, where blood samples were collected. After that they were directed to the cafeteria and given passes for free breakfast. Someone would come pick them up and take them to the interview when it was time.

'Father, I am having trouble believing this is real. I mean all of it. Going to school. This place and ...other things.'

Atsushi smiled gently. It was clear what, or rather whom, Daishin meant by the ending of his statement. He was a bit exited himself about what the tests would show, but thought it better to remain calm not to make his son nervous.

'This is quite some facility, isn't it? Daishin...'

'Yes, Father?'

'You seem happy about this all. Are you?'

'Well...Yes. Though I'll miss Father and my friends I am sure. But it is only a few months...'

'I'll miss you too. But there is the phone, right? I am curious to hear anything you can tell me.'

Daishin nodded. They ate in silence for a few minutes watching the clock tick by and the busy people scurrying in each direction outside the window. Sun was shining and it would be yet another hot Summer day.

'Kojima-san desuka?'

The two turned to see another person in the gray uniform, this time a female, looking at them expectantly. There were actually women on the island too, not many, but enough that they were not too surprised. Atsushi reflected that he should not have been surprised at all for he knew this institute had been founded to give every gender equal treatment.

'Yes, we are.'

'Follow me, please. I shall show Kojima-san to the negotiation room.'

They bowed slightly and followed the woman first to the elevator and then through corridors until they reached an open door. The woman knocked on the door, apologized for creating disturbance and showed the guests in before retreating herself.

'Kojima Atsushi-san, Kojima Daishin-kun, welcome to AOBI. Nice to meet you, I am Arai Haruki, Director of NI-project in Onimura. Please, take seats.'

The father and son returned the greeting and introduced themselves even if it was a bit redundant. They sat on the two arm chairs facing the desk behind which Arai-san had his chair waiting.

'I have most of your test results ready here on my computer, enough that we can have a serious conversation.'

Serious was right at least based on how Arai-san spoke and the expressionless face he wore like a protective mask. Atsushi could not help wondering if there was something wrong with the results, but he simply bowed his head and made a sound indicating he was listening. Daishin followed suit.

'Alright. It is probably no surprise to you that you both tested positive for the a273 allele.'

Atsushi thought he could guess what Arai-san was talking about, but Daishin was visibly confused. This made Arai Haruki sigh though his countenance remained unaffected.

'I see. We have to start from the beginning. This allele of the Y-chromosome is, to put things simply, needed for a person to be dual-gendered or at least to pass it on to the next generation. You are aware of the AtoN, I expect?'

Atsushi nodded affirmatively. His educated guess had not been wrong, this was what he had expected to hear. Daishin was staring at Arai-san in open awe trying to wrap his mind around what he had just heard.

'Eh? Eeeh? Father?'

'Ah, try to calm down Daishin. Lets hear what Arai-san has to say.'

Arai Haruki was watching the two interact. He himself had a 'stone face' not showing his emotions very much at all, which had lead him to learn to watch the faces of others for any clues to what they were feeling. Neither of these two seemed disgusted, which was a good start. The older man was quite calm, even to the point that Haruki thought he might have had a clue before and the younger was rather excited, apparently. He wanted to smile at them to reassure everything was fine, but his smiles tended to creep people out, so it was better not to try.

'I don't know exactly how much Kojima-san and Kojima-kun know, but what it means to be AtoN or dual-gendered is simply to have both Alpha and Omega parts in full working order. That's all. It is not anything more weird of creepy than that. Everyone, except Betas, have those parts, but only AtoN can used both to the full efficiency. Is this much clear?'

'That is so ...COOL!'

Though Atsushi's son was being a bit rude, he could help to smile a bit at the boy's enthusiasm and the slight change he detected on Arai-san that seemed to indicate a slight surprise, unless Atsushi was mistaken.

'Yes, we are familiar with the term and the concept, though we don't have actual experience. Other than meeting with the representative that came to our island a week ago.'

'I see. Am I correct to assume neither one of you is appalled or disgusted with the idea?'

'Indeed. That is correct Arai-san.'

'Yeah. It is so cool.' 

That much was a relief. Haruki tried to avoid these types of interviews as he was not the best at interacting with people other than very young children. There was a reason why he had opted talking to these two, however. The reason was genealogy.

'Excellent. That makes things much easier then. Alright, so you both have presented as Alpha so far, I see?'

The two nodded in agreement.

'Daishin-kun's other parent was ..a female omega is says here, is that correct?'

'It is.'

'And Atsushi-san's papa was Arai Atsuki?'

Atsushi raised an eyebrow. It did not sound wrong, but he really didn't remember for sure what his papa's family name had been before marrying his father.

'Ah. That might be, I mean his name was Atsuki for sure though I am not sure about the Arai...'

'Un. I understand. The blood does not lie though. Atsushi-san's father was adopted, is that so?'

Daishin looked at his father surprise engraved on his face. 

'Yes. That is true. I have no knowledge about his birth parents.'

Haruki nodded slowly. His brain was thinking too far ahead and he needed to reel back.

'Ah. I am sorry if I came out impolite calling the both of you by your given names. Even though we are related, I still should have asked first.'

'We are related, Arai-san?'

'Haruki, if it is alright with you, please. Yes, not closely. I see here that Atsushi-san is the second cousin of my papa. But I got distracted by that, I was meant to speak about the Omega presentation. We'll naturally be there for Daishin-kun for the duration of his stay in Onimura, if needed. That is if you are still willing to go?'

'I am. Father?'

'Yes, of course. I don't think there is a better place to be than in Onimura for that. But it is okay if it takes longer and you return home first too.'

Arai Haruki pushed a button on his desk.

'Alright. Very good. Someone will come soon to take Daishin-kun to the bookstore. You will still have time to say goodbyes after that. Atsushi-san, stay a little longer, please.'

'As you wish, Arai...Uh, Haruki-san.'

After the younger Kojima had departed, Haruki turned to look at his distant cousin even more seriously than normal.

'As for you, Atsushi-san, if possible it would be good to do some more testing to see why your presentation has been blocked this long.'

Atsushi spluttered. This was something he had not even imagined hearing. He might carry the gene and pass it on, but he was just an Alpha.

'Uh. I am nearly 40. Surely...'

'It is rare, but unheard of it is not. Frankly, the blood test indicates that you have the gene doubled. Even one is enough, if certain other things are in place as well, but doubled means 100% chance of being one of us.'

'Is that the case? Well, I have never been one to run away from information, so...'


	6. Investigating Iwashima

Yoshida Takuto had arrived on the island on Thursday. His work had not ceased even on Sunday, as he was meeting and talking to people even then. It had been a strange experience for him. He had accompanied the Kojima to the church after breakfast. Even though he had read on the report that the island had a history of sheltering Christians centuries ago, it had not really hit him that the descendants of those people still lived and practiced their religion. His previous experience with that religion was meeting some rather zealous missionaries from foreign lands, so he was a bit surprised at the casual approach the Iwashimans had. There was not just that old small church in that small valley between the hills behind the town, there was also a Shinto shrine and a Buddhist temple on the same grounds. He witnessed the same people paying respects at each of the worship sites as if it were the normal thing to do and to them it probably was so, indeed. Later he learned that not all the people on the island attended such services at all and few went weekly. Also, no-one minded if someone wanted to only visit one or two of the sites. 

This was kind of acceptance was, at least from what Takuto had read, a uniquely Japanese thing. It also explained why this island had been recommended to his department. They were proud of their heritage of sheltering the undesired. He spoke with quite a few of the people and it certainly seemed like a good place to start. Of course the benefits coming with this new wave of people were important, but concentrating on their pride first and then adding a bonus might just make the people feel happier about themselves. He gave his card to the people taking care of the Sanctuary, as he found the locals called the area and invited them to come discuss things over dinner the following Wednesday.

The dinner had been held last night and after getting over his apprehension over religious people, Takuto had actually gotten along with the three old men rather well. At least once he realized that what he had first thought to be disagreement based on religions was actually joking. When he asked them about how they got along so well despite the differing ideologies, he got the simple answer that is was not necessary to agree on a belief to respect it. If the rest of the World only thought that way, how much easier things would be Takuto thought when he made his way back to his room after his guests had left and he had thanked the Kojima for serving them all a pleasing and suitable meal.

This Thursday morning the Kojima had taken the boat to Umimura and then a plane from there to Tokyo. Amazingly they had offered Takuto the key to the front door of the Tsubaki Ryokan. Even though his employer had rented the whole inn, it was still a sign of trust that warmed his heart. Kojima Atsushi was scheduled to return the following morning, while his son Daishin would continue from Tokyo to Onimura. 

Left by himself Takuto had the opportunity to wander around and pick a place to eat his meals from the handful of small restaurants. He gathered information on for example what kind of repairs would be needed to make the abandoned houses livable as well as what kind of professions the townspeople felt would benefit the island and last, but not least, what type of people they would not wish to move to Iwashima. 

After lunch Takuto started to work on his laptop. He found in his e-mail a message from AOBI with a zip-file attached. He wanted the information he had requested, of course. But he was also scared of what he would find. Takuto extracted the file into a folder on his desktop. There were several items in the folder, including picture and text files. There were black and white photographs of happily smiling young people, men and women. He could easily guess which one was his grandfather for only one of the young men looked like his papa. Most pictures were of groups of people, but one was different. A wedding picture, very formal too. His grandfather had been married to the other man that was in almost every one of the photos. There was also a copy of the registry from the time. Matsukawa was his grandfather's name before the marriage and Takenaka after it. Takenaka Shintarou. Where did the current name, Terada come from then? 

Takuto kept perusing the files. There were some more photos and another official document stating that the marriage had been dissolved due to 'insurmountable physical flaw'. In most cases that meant proven infertility, but if so there should be a certificate from a doctor included. Indeed there was. The next scan revealed a hand written statement from Hikari General Hospital in Kioto. The document answered some questions and raised others. To put is simply, Takuto's grandfather had been pregnant, but the fetus had died and 'due to complications a hysterectomy had been deemed necessary'. Such cold, professional statements. A deeply painful tragedy summed up in just a few words that could never even begin to describe the reality. Takuto could not help feeling compassion for the man he had always thought as a terrible parent, almost a monster. The doctor's certificate was not the last document, there was still a newspaper article dated the next day. It was a short, matter of fact type of an article. An omega had been found beaten and bleeding in a popular park the previous morning. He had been taken to a hospital and was expected to survive.

Takuto closed his eyes. It was a long time ago, true. These days all genders had the same legal rights, at least on paper. Back then omegas were still seen as property of their alphas. Without even one word, it hinted that the victim was abused and left there by their owner. The newspaper could have just as well described an animal. No, if it had been a dog there would have been more outrage even back then. Sometimes Takuto felt great despair for humanity.

The Investigator had done a good job. Getting the whole truth would require talking to the one man who knew the whole story. Takuto was not sure he was up to it quite yet. It'd also probably help smooth things out if he could have Kojima-san present. Takuto nodded to himself. Definitely having Kojima-san there would be best. In fact, he would have wanted to talk to Kojima-san about these findings right now, but he wouldn't be back until the evening. 

Takuto really needed break. He headed to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. The government had rented the whole inn for the two weeks of this initial investigation, so Takuto was the only guest. The house felt so empty without Kojima-san. He took the coffee with him to the sitting area and sat on the most comfortable looking armchair. It was, indeed, very cozy and the view from the windows was lovely. Beyond the the panoramic view of the town, the ocean sparkled in the sun. For a while he thought about turning on the TV, but he had enough things on his mind. The aircon was humming gently and despite the coffee, Takuto fell asleep.

When Takuto woke from his pleasant dream of having been cuddled in gentle arms, the sunlight had changed color. It was not yet time for sunset, not for another three hours or so, but the rays hit from a clearly different angle and the hottest time of the day had passed. It was still hot outside, too hot to wear a suit, but as a government official one did not have much of a choice. Until 8 p.m. he could not in good conscience claim to be off duty, so he had to behave accordingly. He got ready to go outside to talk to anyone who wanted to ask questions and just to be seen by as many people as possible. The latter felt a bit odd to him, but that was the order he had been given.

The late afternoon heat was bearable. Though the thermometer rose past 30°C, it did not feel as bad as it would have back in the city. Even though Tokyo was also by the seashore, it was vast and spread far in towards the mountains. The buildings there broke the wind and the heat lingered in the alleys and exuded out of the walls and especially the asphalt of the streets long after sunset. Here the ocean breeze moved freely, gently wiping away the worst of the heat. Takuto could understand why the people who had planned to come here for their Summer vacations were so disappointed. He didn't like that they had been lied to, but unfortunately it was necessary to keep outsiders away to preserve the secrecy.

He did not need to rush, but neither did he want to be seen loitering about, so he walked down the path leading to the center of Iwahama at a decent speed. There were already some people who greeted him by the name, while others just acknowledged his existence by bending their necks slightly. In Tokyo most of the time one only paid attention to strangers as obstacles not to bump into, because greeting the hundreds passers-by would have been too much. It felt kind of nice to be seen as a human instead of a speed bump, Takuto thought and adopted the habit of responding in the same way. 

Having stopped at the equivalent of a conbini and picked up several smallish, freshly made onigiri and a bottle of cold green tea, he headed to the small park next to the library and sat on a vacant bench. He was not alone at the park. Indeed the bench he had found was the only one not occupied by at least one person. There were small children playing in a sand box, a bit older ones climbing on the monkey bars and some using a slide. There were adults there too watching the kids, or just relaxing with a book or listening to something earphones on and eyes closed. 

A certain old man drew Takuto's attention. He was surrounded by a small flock of children on estimate between ages of three and five, who seemed very comfortable around him. Perhaps he was their grandfather. Takuto was a little envious for his father's parents had passed away long ago and the situation with his papa's father was what it was, after all. Takuto would have wanted to ask who the old man was, but Kojima-san wasn't there. He ate his onigiri and drank some of the tea while watching the old man and the kids leave, the children immediately making a neat queue behind the adult. Somehow that reminded him of a friend of his who has a special trait. It was called playfully 'Alpha Papa'. He wished he could have called Haru, but they were both working right now. Somehow Takuto was feeling a bit lonely.

Takuto wondered, if the library would have copies of the old newspapers he had not yet had the time to go look at together with Kojima-san. Maybe they did keep microfilms at the library, but it'd be a bit odd or even suspicious of him to show interest in something that had happened decades ago and had no noticeable connection to his task here. He cleaned the bench and put the trash in his bag. Time to do some work before Kojima-san returned. He was looking forward to hearing about Kojima-san's trip more than he would have expected.

The cell phone vibrated. A text message had arrived.

'Gomen. Something came up. Return tomorrow. Kojima Atsushi.'


	7. Night Travel to the 'Village of Demons'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for following this far. Kudos and questions are welcome.

The flight from Tokyo to undisclosed prefecture took place after dark, presumably to make it hard to recognize places. Not that Daishin would have anyway having only left the vicinity of his home island three times and being on a plane for the second time in his life. He found the night flight exciting as well, the lights below shining like jewels when they were near a city and the darkness over the mountains or maybe lakes or sea that he could not see. After they landed on an airport, Daishin got a surprise that made him grin broadly. The last leg of the journey was by a helicopter! That was so cool. His friends would have envied him if they knew.

His friends. In the darkness he had time to reflect on things and the pain of separation took over his enthusiasm for a bit. His family, his two most precious friends he had had to leave behind. At least he knew he would be able to talk to his father on the phone, but he with his friends the situation was a bit different. It seemed that one of the Nakano brothers would have wanted more than friendship with Daishin and mistaken the help Daishin had offered as a sign of that 'something more'. When there was nothing more, Nakano Hiromori had gotten depressed and his brother Hironari had gotten upset for that. They had not wanted to see or talk to Daishin this past week, so he had been forced to write them short letters. It was not an ideal solution, but he hadn't wanted to disappear without a word.

When the helicopter landed it was quite late at night. Daishin did not have a watch and his phone, which he knew would not have reception here was still in his suitcase. It'd work as an alarm clock and music player at least. He was tired and excited at the same time, if he had had to estimate the time, he'd said it was between two and three at night, but there was no way to confirm. 

They had landed on a roof of a hospital, which must have been a regular thing since no paramedic team rushed in to meet them unlike on TV. Instead he was met by a man in late 20's or early 30's. Alpha, it seemed to Daishin. Well, it did not matter what the designation was, he was going to treat everyone with respect anyway. Daishin bowed.

'Kojima Daishin desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'

'Likewise. I am Kanda Kaname. We are delighted to be your host family.'

The man said actually said 'we', though he was alone. Kanda-san must have noticed the quick glance around, for he continued.

'The others, my mate and husband Kanda Masaki and our three boys are waiting at home. Well, the kids are asleep, of course. Kazuki is 7, Tomoki 6 and Hideki 3 years of age. I work at the laboratory and Masaki here at the hospital. Oh, don't worry you are not expected to be a babysitter. University, especially AOBI Uni, is demanding enough.'

'Eh? I wasn't worried about that. But I wouldn't mind occasionally, if...'

Kanda Kaname chuckled and shook his head slightly.

'No, no. They will likely to become a bother even on everyday basis. Just let us know, when time to study or just some quiet time to be alone is needed, Daishin-kun.'

'It is fine. I've never had siblings, so it is another new experience for me.'

'Is that so? Masaki and I are also only children. If it gets too lively, we understand.'

Without really paying attention Daishin had followed Kanda-san down the ramp that circled the corner of the building and led to the ground. There was actually a car there waiting. A very small car, one not safe for high speed travel without a roof and only two seats. Daishin had only little actual experience on cars, but he'd seen them before and this one was, to put it mildly, different.

'It is actually a modified golf-cart built here. We who live here in the center of the valley don't usually use them, but the families further up the mountains do if the paths are wide enough. I borrowed this from Masaki's uncle, since there is luggage and the hour is so late. It is a bit faster than walking anyway.'

They got on the small vehicle. It was small, but felt sturdy. The speed was quite slow. Faster than walking, as Kanda-san had said, but a runner could have kept up and bicycle would have left it in the dust.

'I take it these things are not common where Daishin-kun lives?'

'That's so. We don't have four wheeled vehicles on the island. The pathways are just too narrow. Even this would not fit all of them. We have mopeds and bicycles. Well, and then there is a family that grows llamas. They have trained some of those to carry things. Not people though.'

'Llamas? That's interesting. I can see how that would work. We mostly walk here in Onimura since the diameter of the town is something like 5 km and we have the time. But an all-terrain bicycle is good for exploring the outskirts.'

Daishin was more interested in the people than the surroundings though that information was valuable too.

'How many people are there here? If that is alright to ask.'

'Ah. Lets see, I think just over 600. It is a bit cramped which is why we are looking for other places. I believe Daishin-kun comes from one such place? Place where we are hoping to relocate some people?'

'Ah, yes. The people who'd move to Iwashima, they are from here?'

'No. At least only very few. Most are those who have so far lived among the main population, but for one reason or other feel it safer to find a place where they are accepted as they are. Onimura cannot take in everyone, this is a small valley.'

For now Daishin had to take Kanda-san's word for it, it was far too dark to see more than the nearest houses, but in the daylight it'd be different. They traveled another couple of minutes before stopping in front of a house that looked like those in the historical villages one could see on travel commercials. There was a light on in the first floor and it spilled out on the yard when the door opened and a very tall man came out.

'Masa, our guest Kojima Daishin has arrived.'

'Good evening, Kojima-kun. I'm Kanda Masaki. Welcome!'

'Thank you, Kanda-san. Sorry to cause disturbance.'

'No worry. Come inside, please. Kaname, you are taking Kojima-kun's luggage to his room? I'll make the tea.'

Kanda-san bowed and backed into the house. It was only partially a courtesy, Daishin realized once he entered and stood near the man. Kanda Masaki was the tallest person he had ever met. He felt dwarfed even though he was a bit above the average height.

'Please, take a seat, Kojima-kun. Green or black tea?'

'Uh..Green, please. Daishin is fine, if..uh...'

Daishin was suddenly unsure whether it was his place to say such a thing. Probably not, being younger and at the receiving end of this family's kindness. He blushed, but his host did not appear to mind the least.

'Daishin-kun then. Call me Masaki, ne? While we are your host family, both me and Kaname are too young to be papa and father to a young man like Daishin-kun. Maybe something like young uncles...'

'Hai, Masaki-san. My father is 39, so he is a bit over twenty years older than me.'

Masaki chuckled. Even the kid's real parent was rather young, but it was not that unusual. 

'We are both 28, Kaname and me. How about your papa?'

Daishin shook his head slightly.

'My mother. She died before I started school. I don't remember very much about her. Ah, since it was so long ago there is no need to commiserate.' 

'I am still sorry Daishin-kun lost her so early. Also, sorry for assuming...'

'It really is alright, Masaki-san. This tea is excellent.'

Kanda Kaname walked into the room.

'I am glad to hear that, Daishin-kun. We grow it here locally. In fact it is one of my hobbies. Oh, also do call me Kaname too.'

'Thank you, Kaname-san. Ano, Can I ask a very rude question?'

The adults just nodded and looked at Daishin expectantly.

'Are you both..uh...AtoN?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you should wish to know more about Kaname and Masaki, their story is part of this earlier work: [Sculpting a New Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752252).


	8. Testing Positive

'Kojima-san, we have the results of the extra examinations from this morning here.'

Kojima Atsushi wondered why there were two people at the office. He hoped it wasn't because they had found something bad, but kept his face as neutral as possible. One of the people was the same Dr. Arai he had me that morning and the second person seemed somehow familiar though he wasn't sure why.

'But before we go into that, allow me to present Kanai Souta-sensei, the founder of AOBI.'

Really? This man was the famous scientist? He did not look quite the same as on TV, but then most people would probably look different at their work than they did when interviewed. Atsushi could see the resemblance.

'Nice to meet you again, Kojima-san. Though we were not introduced, we attended the same dinner three years back at Umimura. You were very kind to my middle son then, but I never got to thank you at the time.'

'Nice to meet you, Kanai-sensei. It was nothing anyone would not have done.'

Atsushi did remember the little boy who had gotten just a little bit lost in the garden of the Satou residence. All he had done was to talk to the child a little and show him to the front door. Nothing to write home about really.

'Actually, not quite anyone. But still thank you. Now about these results...'

'Yes?'

'Well, we had made certain assumptions, but the examination revealed them to be a bit off. We thought Kojima-san had, for some reason, not presented the second time.'

Atsushi nodded. That was what he had been told earlier and it had made sense, since it appeared he had the genes. He made a noise confirming he had followed the explanation so far and was listening.

'I am not going to explain the whole testing system now, if needed that can be discussed later. Hmm...Anyway, what we discovered is that Kojima-san has actually presented at some point in the past. However, the mucus membrane that normally protects the immature womb, has not for some reason melted, which has prevented the heats from progressing normally. Instead there would have been occasional stomach pains that typical medicine probably could not find the cause. This happens to Omegas sometimes, but few doctors would ever imagine examining an Alpha for it. Cannot really blame them, even we were taken by surprise. Does this sound familiar at all, Kojima-san?'

'Uh. Yes, I have indeed sometimes had stomach pains without any reason that I could see. But they always went away after a couple of days.'

'You did not seek medical advice, Kojima-san?'

'No. The pain is not that terrible and when it disappears, it is totally gone. I guess I just got used to that being normal for me over the years.'

'I see.'

Kanai Souta handed the papers he had been holding to Arai Haruki. 

'We phoned the hospital in Onimura and consulted the local doctors there. This is indeed something that also sometimes happens with the dual-gendered, but it usually goes away in a couple of years. This is because the melting process is started by certain hormones emitted by AtoN. Of course most AotN don't have this ailment and will mature normally even if they never meet another of their kind.'

Atsushi nodded. He was trying to wrap his head around this new information. Suddenly he found himself wishing he could have asked Yoshida-san about it, which made little sense since Yoshida-san was not a medical expert. He had one of the leading medical experts in front of him right now, just waiting to give more information to him.

'I see?'

'Well, the good news is that it is easily treatable. All it takes is a dose of those specific hormones. Of course, a prolonged exposure to a community of AtoN would very likely to take care of it over a year or two. However...'

'However?'

'I cannot recommend that here as this condition increases the risk of ovarian cancer considerably. Luckily we found no sign of cancer yet, but it would still be better to take care of things soon. Now, of course, if Kojima-san finds the whole idea of having an omega side unacceptable, things can also be removed surgically...'

What? No. Atsushi had never really considered having an 'omega side', but while the idea was novel to him, it was not horrifying or repulsive. Cutting things out, however, was something that had made him want to vomit when he had read about such procedures during his research years ago.

'No. Not surgery.'

Kanai Souta glanced at his younger colleague and nodded. There was not even a hint of doubt in the patient's voice.

'In that case, we can take care of it here right now. Luckily the hormones are actually the same ones that are used for the drug to induce presentation when it has been delayed too long. Or luck has not really anything to do with it, after all it is pretty much two ways the same issue manifests, after all. So, all it should take is swallowing one pill. Is that acceptable, Kojima-san?'

'Ah...What happens if I take this pill, Sensei?'

'Nothing immediately. Noticeably at least. As the hormones enter your system, the membrane starts to melt, which can take from a few hours to a few days. After that the next cycle you should experience a normal heat.'

Atsushi gulped. The idea of a heat was not repulsive, but a bit intimidating and maybe just a little bit exciting, though he would not admit that publicly.

'Would I need to stay in a hospital?'

'No, I don't think that would be necessary. We'd, of course, give you an emergency number to call if anything out of the expected should happen. Though having a dual-gendered person to help would be advisable. Do you have anyone like that, Kojima-san?'

Dual-gendered? There was only one such person in his life. Daishin did not count, of course.

'Yes. Yoshida Takuto-san.'

Arai-sensei pointed something written on the papers he had been perusing to Kanai-sensei, who nodded.

'Excellent. We can administer the drug right now and then keep you for observation for six hours, just to be sure...'

'Ah...if possible, I would like to delay it until my son flies out. We were planning on having dinner together for one last time before...'

'Of course. Then we'll reserve Kojima-san a bed here and a place on the morning plane to Umimura. Is this good?'

'Yes. That sounds good Sensei.'

The only downdside was that Atsushi would not be able to talk with Yoshida-san until tomorrow. He'd also need to let him know he'd been delayed. A text message should work.

'Alright. Arai-sensei will take care of things in the evening then. I believe he wanted to talk to Kojima-san anyway. Right?'

'That is correct. Not in an official capacity, but I would appreciate a chance to get to know my relative a bit more. I can also answer any new questions Kojima-san may have by that time. Kojima-san, shall we meet at 9 p.m.?'

Kojima Atsushi agreed and they exchanged phone numbers. This was one long and eventful day indeed. He could already think of several questions he wanted to ask, but first he had a son to see first, for the last time in almost half a year. After the patient left Arai Haruki turned to his boss as he also had something he wanted to ask. Kanai Souta was familiar enough with his almost expressionless subordinate to notice something was bothering the younger man.

'What is it is, Arai-sensei? Worried about your cousin facing a heat?'

'Not quite that though it can be tough. He's a grown man though, not a teenager, so... No, what I was curious about is that percentage. If I understood correctly they have only known each other for a week? Synchro level 78%? That is very high.'

Kanai Souta just smiled and nodded, looking content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have not read the earlier and may wonder. Synchro level is something that builds up in people who are in close contact for a long time. There is a base level in everyone's system, the higher it is with another individual, the more likely they are to be attracted to each other. Blood test results are entered in a database and the 10 highest matching individuals without a known mate are listed when AOBI senior staff requests a report. Anything over 50% is considered high and anything over 90% is supra compatible. The last is what the common folk call 'Fated Mates'. 
> 
> Of course only a small portion of the population has been tested. For now.


	9. Atsushi Returns Home

Atsushi was tired as heck. He had never in his life had so much trouble falling asleep as he had last night. The unfamiliar environment, the almost overload of information, the worry a parent always has when their child is away from home and some undefinable emptiness had made his sleep fitful and short. There were so many things going on in his head that in the end it just became like a bowl of mixed fruit. On top of everything he was processing mentally he had also stopped to check if he could feel anything unusual happening inside of him, but he had noticed nothing at all. So many times he had found himself wishing he could ask Yoshida-san confirm his thought or provide a new outlook. 

He wanted to get home, yet dreaded it at the same time. Familiar place, scents and scenery, but it'd be unusually quiet without Daishin. Not that there had not been times Daishin was not home. The kid had often slept over at his friends' houses, they had gone to camps within the prefecture and even a week long class trip to Kyoto last year. But it was different to know the kid would not come back in a week or even a month. At least Yoshida-san would be there for another week.

The morning ferry docked and Atsushi was able to walk on his home soil again. It was strange how deeply his roots had grown into this rocky island. He had gone to Kyoto Uni for four years and worked in Tokyo the next five, but he'd never missed a vacation to return home nor had he ever thought of wanting to live anywhere else. 

That had been one of the major reasons his very first relationship had failed, actually. He had been heartbroken then and that had led to seeking comfort that one night that had led to agreeing to a mating more based on friendship and common goals than anything else. That did not mean he had not loved his wife. Just because a decision was made based on rational reasons, did not mean it was cold and calculating. She had been his best, his dearest friend ever since they were kids in kindergarten taught by Terada-sensei.

Nana-chan had been the most independent, self-reliant person he had ever met, which is probably why she had not complained when he worked so much away from home. In truth, he had found later that that had been one of the reasons she married him. She trusted he would let her live her life her way even with a legal bond. If she hadn't, she'd have just had an affair with him. Or so she wrote in the diary he found two years after her passing. Thinking back, it really made him wonder where all those stereotypes came from for his wife had defied most attached to either females or omegas. She had been a loving mother to Daishin though even for the child she did not leave the greatest love of her life: the Sea.

Townspeople greeted Atsushi left and right when he walked though the shopping street towards his home. He knew these people and they knew him. The warm greetings lifted his spirits considerably. He belonged here and would always do his best for this island. The house was empty, but there was a lingering scent of coffee in the kitchen. Evidence that Yoshida-san had only recently gone to work, evidence that Atsushi was not alone even though his family was not next to him. He started to boil water for tea.

The front door clacked shut and Yoshida Takuto's voice apologized for causing disturbance. Atsushi found himself smiling without being entirely sure why.

'In the kitchen, Yoshida-san. Would you like some tea?'

Tea, Takuto thought, was a great idea. He more often reached for coffee, but he did not disdain tea in the least. Especially recently he had found himself remembering the tea his father's papa loved. Black Tea with hint of citrus and something else the name of which he had forgotten. No matter, he'd be able to look it up later. He removed his shoes quickly and put on the soft slippers designated for his use.

'Tea would be nice. How was your trip, Kojima-san?'

Takuto thought Kojima-san looked exhausted. Maybe it was that hard for a parent to let go of his son? Not having any off-spring himself, Takuto couldn't say. Well, he could at least lend an ear if Kojima-san wanted to talk. Kojima-san poured hot water in the tea pot and then sat at the table, Takuto took the seat across.

'It was...eventful. Well, first of all Daishin made it safely to his destination. We had those tests done...'

'And? What did tests say?'

'That we do have that gene.'

Takuto was not surprised. It all fit after all. Somehow he felt there was something more to come.

'That's pretty much what I expected. Was there anything else?'

'Ah...Yoshida-san, this is a little...'

'Please, go on Kojima-san...'

'What is a heat like? I mean...how does it actually feel? Uh...I am sorry.'

'Eh? No need to apologize. Well...I guess everyone is a little different, so I can only talk about myself...'

It was quite embarrassing actually to speak about his own heat, but Takuto could tell that the question was not asked lightly. Perhaps Kojima-san was very worried about his son presenting far away from home?

'So...Yes, for me...Hmm...It usually starts with wanting to eat sweet things the day before. If the next morning I don't feel like eating anything, it is a pretty certain sign...'

Atsushi had more worried about how badly the instincts took over, but this information was valuable too. He nodded and got up to get them each a cup of tea.

'Is that when one would take a leave from work?'

'It is safer to do so if the workplace has other than Omega or Beta present. Uh..well...the next stage is mucus.'

'Mucus?'

'Yes. It starts to form more than normally pretty much everywhere. Well, places that make that stuff. Throat , nose..and...down there...'

Why was this so embarrassing? He was an adult man talking to another adult man. 

'Nose? That sounds odd. Wouldn't that affect the sense of smell?'

'It would. Or does, but only for a short while. This mucus apparently is there to clean things and comes out in a couple of hours. Oh, the same kind of a thing also happens with the scent glands, they also push out anything that might be clogging them. This is when the itching starts.'

'Eeh? How bad is it?'

'Not intolerable. Of course it would be nice to have someone there to scratch places...gently, mind you. But a bath or a shower relieves it almost entirely.'

Suddenly Atsushi had an ill feeling in his belly. Someone scratching Yoshida-san was not something he wanted to think about and yet he had to know.

'Yoshida-san has a...person to...scratch...uh...every heat?'

As soon as the words left his mouth Atsushi realized how intrusive and even rude that was, he blushed and would have apologized, but Yoshida-san only chuckled before answering.

'No, not in the recent years. Been too busy with work. Having a partner is ideal, but in reality a lot of people handle it on their own. Or go to a ...well...facility. No, I haven't felt the need to visit those places either after I turned 30.'

Takuto was not sure why Kojima-san was so curious about his experiences, but somehow he didn't mind. If it helped to set the other man's mind at ease, it was worth a bit of blushing.

'Anyway...after the cleansing process the real stuff starts to build up. Until a new protective layer is created there can be some pain or at least discomfort, but nothing too bad yet.'

Atsushi gulped. As much as he would have hated to admit it, he was being turned on by the description, his mind imagining how Yoshida-san would look at each of these stages. But he was also worried about that word 'yet'. Everyone in the whole world knew that heats were painful and that the pain could be only relieved by inserting a suitable object, which in the absence of a human was usually a vibrator of a specific type. He wondered where he could get his hands on one. Well, he could ask Yoshida-san about that too, probably.

'Yet?'

'Well, when the real thing gets going its...Yes, it does hurt, but there is help for that too. Against all people seem to think painkillers can take the edge off though not completely quell the pain. In addition to the pain one does very much want to..have sex. Reason is compromised and bad decisions can happen. But it is not as common as fiction would have it for people to go insane with lust. Well, not for us anyway.'

'Ah. Thank you, Yoshida-san. I knew I could trust you when I told them Yoshida-san would help me with the heat.'

Takuto had taken a sip of tea to indicate he had finished talking. The second sip almost went up the wrong pipe when he heard Kojima-san's reply. He quickly wiped his mouth.

'I must be missing something here?'

'Ah. Sumimasen. I did not explain. They actually found out that I have presented already and there was just something blocking the heats. It has been taken care of now, so I just wanted to prepare in advance. Oh, they asked if I knew any AtoN who could help me with his, so I said Yoshida-san could. They seemed happy with that...'

Atsushi could not suppress a yawn any longer. He needed sleep now, even shower could wait until he woke up.

'Sumimasen, Yoshida-san. I did not sleep very much last night. I hope we can finish this conversation later.'

'Of course, Kojima-san. I'll clean up here, just go rest.'

As the other man excused himself, Takuto leaned his elbows on the edge of the sink and buried his burning face in his hands. It was pretty apparent that Kojima-san was referring to information with 'help', but he was almost positive the AOBI people had meant something else. Something much more hands on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably about Daishin's first days in the new town, but I hope there are people out there who want to also hear the story of these grown-ups.
> 
> Happy New Year!


	10. First Day in Onimura

There were whispers coming seemingly from everywhere. Daishin could not make out that they were saying, but somehow he felt they were talking about him. He forced his eyes to crack open just a little bit. The wall in front of him was not the same color he was used to. The whispers and shuffling continued. He moved a little, which caused a a rapid pitter-patter of small feet retreating hastily. Daishin smiled. He recalled where he was and concluded that the children had not been able to resist their curiosity anymore. He turned and looked at the his phone, now serving mainly as a clock. It was 9:57 a.m. Time to get up without a doubt. He dressed and cleaned up in the small bathroom next to his room before heading to the kitchen.

'Good morning.'

'Ah. Good morning, Daishin-kun. I hope you slept well?'

'Like a log, thank you. Masaki-san.'

A quiet noise from behind alerted Daishin. Slowly he turned his head only to see two pairs of eyes peer at him curiously and then disappear when the kids realized they had been seen. He bit his lip gently not to smile. Masaki also looked to the door and shook his head while smiling apologetically.

'I am sorry, they are still shy around people they don't know. They'll come around. Breakfast?'

'Yes, please. Thank you, Masaki-san.'

Daishin sat at the table indicated and Masaki brought over a plate of ready made tidbits. It was a bit unusual for breakfast, but it was food. Masaki poured a cup of tea and brought it over.

'That is all that did not fit in the big box. We're taking Daishin-kun on tour around the town and thought it would be easiest to bring lunch with us. That is if it is alright with Daishin-kun?'

Of course it was alright. Daishin wanted to see his new, temporary home very much and having actual guides would make it better. He was not being just polite when he said he was looking forward to it, he truly felt like that. 

After Daishin had eaten and the dishes had been washed and put away, the family gathered in front of the house. The two young boys from earlier followed their eldest brother's lead and introduced themselves very politely. Though the youngest one was a little hard to understand as he was clearly nervous. The little boy was seated in a trolley and the picnic basket went in the basket under the seat. The last to arrive was Kaname-san. The older boys swarmed their parent immediately and earned quick head pats before settling in their own place after the trolley and before Kaname-san, who asked Daishin to come 'guard the rear' with him. 

'I hope Daishin-kun got some rest. The arrival last night was unfortunately late for...reasons.'

'I did. I might need to go to bed a bit earlier than usual tonight though, if that is alright.'

'Of course. Daishin-kun should be just...normal. Our home is Daishin-kun's home too. We mean it.'

'Thank you, Kaname-san. Uh, Kaname-san, are you from Onimura originally?'

Kaname shook his head and smiled at the back of his mate.

'No. I was actually born in Saitama and lived most of my life until finishing university in Tokyo. Masaki's papa was from here, but he passed away when Masaki was a toddler and his father moved back to his hometown with Masaki.'

'Eh? That is interesting.'

Daishin wondered what that meant when it came to his hosts' dynamics, but one just did not go asking something like that without a real need to know. That would have been extremely rude and people usually let those they felt needed to know somehow. He should just wait until they did, if they did. Daishin was only staying for one semester, after all.

'We met while in high school in Tokyo, both of us transferred to AOBI for our third year.'

Kaname was smiling, clearly thinking back to those days with warmth. Then he turned to Daishin with a more serious face.

'I would like Daishin-kun to think on whether it is good to stay with us as we are a regular Alpha-Omega pair or if Daishin-kun would prefer...different arrangments to be made.'

Daishin blinked. What was Kaname-san saying? Did they not want Daishin in their home after all? That did not seem like it. He could tell they were almost holding their breaths. It was his decision. Did he want to be dropped in an AtoN family? And turn his back on these kind people? Honestly he had never thought that he'd be living with the rare dual-gendered people even here. Somehow he found the prospect a bit unsettling, even scary.

'If it is alright, I would like to stay. Alpha-Omega is what I am used to and...Well, I am sure I'll get to meet other people at school.'

Kaname nodded. That was why the kid had not been immediately transferred to AtoN family even though that might have been very educational. If Daishin felt it was good to have something he understood in this new place then going with his wishes was best. Another type of a person would have loved immersing himself completely in the traditional Onimuran life, but to each their own.

'Masaki, Daishin-kun is staying!'

Masaki turned his head and smiled at Daishin.

'That's wonderful, Daishin-kun!'

'Thank you for having me.'

Daishin could not have felt more welcome. It seemed they would have been sad if he had wanted to leave. He felt touched.

'We're happy to have Daishin-kun. Now, it does not mean we don't know things. As I mentioned we Masaki's family is half from here, so we have relatives and friends and also we work on the project, so if anything puzzles Daishin-kun, feel free to come to us for information.'

'I take it that means the test results were...'

'Yes. Of course that would be something told to a host family anyway, but I was actually on duty when the report came in, so I saw it before anyone else. It was agreed that Daishin-kun would be consulted before making any decisions. I am glad relocation is not necessary. Though many of Daishin-kun's other relatives would volunteer gladly, no doubt.'

'Other relatives?'

'Ah. Right. Masaki's papa was also Arai, so that makes the two of you some sort of cousins. We can look at the family tree later.'

Right. Arai-sensei at the medical center had also said something like that. Daishin had not paid full attention at the time, but there had been a mention of cousins there too.

'Are there many Arai here?'

'Hmm. There are at least three branches in residence, so a few dozen people probably.'

A few dozen relatives that were dual-gendered? No, not necessarily. Some of them would be, but there must be also Alphas and Omegas. Maybe even Betas. 

'That's a lot. Well, I am probably related to half of the islanders in some way, so it is not that odd to me, I guess.'

They had reached what looked like a pretty regular shopping street to Daishin other than the houses looking like they were built centuries ago. It was actually not that different from his hometown.

'Right. Daishin-kun is also from a small town. For me this was like a different world, a fairy tale when we first came here. I remember being amazed seeing an electronics shop way back then. But pretty soon we understood that Onimura is just as modern as other towns in Japan and people watch the same TV channels too. There is just that one exception that regular cell-phone services don't really reach down here in the valley.'

Indeed. Daishin had noticed how high the mountains were in every direction, it all made complete sense.

'However, we have our own local service. It won't carry outside the valley, but for daily use it is handy. Do you happen to have a phone on you, Daishin-kun? We could get a chip for it today, if you like.'

Of course Daishin had his phone with him. It was a second nature to carry it with him after all. Only now did he totally understand that it would not be ringing when his friends back home tried to call him. Nor would it work if he gave his number to anyone here asking for it. He nodded.

'I have it with me. I think I would like that very much. Thank you, Kaname-san.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onimura so far is much less a culture shock for Daishin than it would be from a boy who grew up in a big city. He is not surprised that they have electricity or TV there, for example. The only thing odd to him is the historical building style. Not only does Onimura look a lot like Shirakawa-gō and Gokayama of our world, but it is actually located in the Gifu prefecture as well.


	11. The Meeting at Iwahama

Everything was ready for the decisive meeting. Yoshida Takuto was, naturally, nervous. It was not only for the normal reasons, but he feared his grandfather might be present.

'Kojima-san, what if that person comes to the meeting? He could have a relapse and at his age...'

'He will find out soon anyway. Though I agree it would have been better to tell him in a more private place. What possessed that old man to take off to Tokyo just last week, when he had not left the island in decades...'

Kojima Atsushi wiped his forehead. He was more nervous than ever in his life. So nervous that he felt nauseous, in fact. This meeting had to succeed. If they failed to convince the people of this island tonight, it would not mean only a personal disaster to his tiny family, but to all the other people living here. This community was too small to survive without fresh blood. 

'Kojima-san, are you alright? Would you like to drink something? Coffee? Tea?'

Atsushi shook his head. He really did not feel like putting anything in his mouth right now. Still it since Yoshida-san so kindly offered, it felt bad to refuse.

'Thank you. Maybe a little cold water. It is rather hot tonight, isn't it?'

Takuto left to get two bottles of cold water from the vending machine. The weather was more than warm, but not exceptionally hot. Perhaps even a little cooler than the past week. He took the bottles back stage where Kojima-san was currently talking to a rather handsome young fisherman, which irritated Takuto. He wanted to drive the young man away though that made no sense, talking to everyone was their job tonight. Then it suddenly made sense. The scent of bergamot and honey wafted into his nostrils. It was still very weak, but combined with the other things it could really mean only one thing. Kojima-san was about to go in heat. The timing was about as bad as he could imagine it to be. He wondered if he should tell Kojima-san or not, but he didn't really get a chance as they were called to come to the stage.

Takuto laid out the plans of how the government wanted to help the community to revitalize by not only subsidizing businesses and repairs, but also bringing in professionals that were currently missing from the island. He explained that these professionals were part of the group of people who needed a new home, because they were facing prejudice in their current places of residence. He assured them that these were just ordinary hardworking citizens save for one small difference. 

Takuto was starting to sweat too. This was far more scary than he would have thought. Especially since he was keeping an eye on Kojima-san, who seemed to not feel very well at all. Yet, he had to let Kojima-san talk next as they had agreed that he should be the one to explain the difference.

Atsushi wanted to wipe his sweaty neck, but that would have looked bad. He did his best to act calmly and collectedly, to plea to the people he had known his whole life to accept not only him but also quite a few other people like him. He did not want to start with himself, since the others were more important right now.

'Everyone gathered, good evening. I am sure you are all wondering by now what is really going on, right? I mean all the things promised sound very good, maybe too good?'

There were many nodding heads and some made quiet sounds indicating they agreed.

'The group of people looking for a home is, as Yoshida-san said, a little different. Of course they are a little different in many ways as they have lived in other parts of Japan so far, but the difference that matters here is actually a genetic.'

The crowd was staring at Atsushi, who was starting to feel very uncomfortable and hot under their scrutiny. His stomach was also feeling unsettled.

'What do you mean, Kojima-san? Genetic? Are they foreigners or something? Or defective somehow? What's the catch here? Tell us, Kojima-san!'

Naturally that was Kihara Kouta-san, the most outspoken council member and the owner of the biggest fishing fleet of eight boats on the island. Atsushi was breathing harder than he should have. Scents were assaulting his nose and the lights of the gymnasium seemed too bright. He swallowed and tried to get ready to speak, but Yoshida-san stepped forward, offered his arm to support Atsushi and spoke to the surprised people.

'I'll explain that, if you all won't mind. These people are all Japanese, have been for generations. They are normal people, you would not notice anything odd about them if you met them. The difference is in one single gene. Simply put, they are...'

Takuto raised his head and looked straight at the people gathered in front of the stage. 

'No. Not they. We are what would have been hermaphrodites in text books when you all went to school. Now we are called 'dual-gendered' or AtoN. If anyone had not heard these terms, it means we are both Alpha and Omega in one body.'

The crowd was flabbergasted for a few seconds. Then they began to whisper to each other. Atsushi felt horrible. He wanted to assure his friends that it was alright. That they really were just like anyone else except for that one thing. His throat was dry and his neck was sweaty and itchy. He rubbed the back of his neck and as soon as he touched it, he knew it had been a mistake. A scent so strong he could smell it himself wafted out like a cloud. Yoshida-san next to him stiffened and his face turned red. The people in the front were sniffing the air, looking incredulous. Then the voice of Kihara-san called out again this time more agitated.

'The government representative is a Slug? Is this a conspiracy? Look at Kojima-san...He's an Alpha, yet clearly in preheat. They want to bring in a herd of slugs or whatever you call many of them and turn us into slugs too? Not acceptable.'

Atsushi and Takuto looked at each other. How the hell were they supposed to answer to that so that everyone would listen and understand? They were still feverishly thinking about it when another voice, older, more authorative voice interrupted.

'Kouta-kun, be quiet. No such thing is possible. Surely every one of you learned in first grade that genes cannot be changed?'

'Hai, Sensei.'

The reply came from pretty much every person in the gymnasium, which wasn't that odd considering that Terada-sensei had taught them all at least in kindergarten.

'I am ashamed that one of my students would call any human being by such an unpleasant name. Now, someone help me up on the stage...'

Several embarrassed looking men acted immediately pulling out steps for Sensei to ascend. As soon as the old man had his feet firmly on level surface he turned to face the crowd.

'If genes could be changed by associating with the AtoN, every man here would be that already. After all, you have all been in close contact with me for many, many years. So, if you choose to hate me..hate us...I cannot stop that. But not based on such a ridiculous fear.'

The old man turned to look at Atsushi and Takuto. He had tear drops glistening in the corners of his eyes, but he smiled firmly.

' Atsushi-kun, it will work out, go home. Takuto...'

There were again some gasps when the people heard how informally Terada-sensei addressed the government official. After having just been called a 'slug' being called by one's own name was hardly offensive at all.

'You are my grandson, aren't you, Takuto? My son did not die after all...'

'That is correct, Terada-sens...Grandfather.'

'I thought so after I saw your face. Now boy, take Atsushi-kun home and take care of him. I'll handle the rest here.'

The two were hardly in a position to argue unless they wanted to undermine everything they had worked for, so they simply bowed and out of the stage the back stairs. As they made their way towards the exit, they could hear Terada-sensei addressing his students.

'Listen all, I was born a little different, but I did not know it. I lived the normal life of a rather spoiled Omega of that time, sheltered but also with little freedom. I was married to an Alpha my parents approved when I was sixteen and at seventeen I got pregnant. It should have been a dream, but one night my alpha part woke up and my mate was horrified. He called me far worse things than 'slug' and told me to get out of his house within an hour.'

The old man's voice wavered, but he kept going. The audience was silent.

'In that hour he called his lackeys and they abducted me as soon as I was out the gate. I was gagged, blindfolded and bound. They beat and kicked me until I passed out, but I already knew then that my child had died. I did not want to wake up again.'

There were a few sniffs heard in the audience, while the old man drew a breath to continue.

'But I did wake up in a hospital. They informed me there that not only had ...Not only had there been a miscarriage, but that they had also removed the internal reproductive organs. I'll never know if that was done because of the injuries or simply, because...'

'Anyway, the only person to stay by my side was a young lady from a distant island. I ended up letting her bring me here and a year later we married. We had a son, Chikayoshi, our pride and joy and life was good until my wife died. Soon after I found out that my son had inherited the trait that had made people I trusted to abandon me and almost kill me. I panicked completely and told him I would never let him out of his room. I was sure he would face a fate as bad or worse if people found out. As you know, he disappeared the next night, presumed to have drowned.... Everyone, I apologize deeply for having even for a moment thought you or your parents in some cases could ever be the kind of people I had the misfortune of living with the first part of my life.'

To the dismay of the people gathered, the old man they had all loved and respected, knelt on the floor and bowed his head all the way to the ground.

'I beg of you to give my grandson a chance to explain everything to you again in a few days. I know your generous hearts will once again be willing to shelter those who are Unwanted.'


	12. On the Road to Becoming Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming this far. I am posting this a bit too early, but hope that someone out there will read the story and like it enough to want to read more.

Yoshida Takuto swallowed hard. He was so relieved to hear applause from the building just behind him after his grandfather, Terada Shintarou stopped talking. There would be still a lot of work to be done talking to various people, but with that sound of clapping hands, he knew the victory was half won. He was still struggling to hold back tears and rage having heard his family tragedy summarized so clearly by the individual most hurt by it. No, he did not make light of the pain his papa had gone through either, but having found out what had happened before, he understood better why things had come to pass as they had. He wished he could go talk to his grandfather, but for various reasons that was not possible. First of all, his grandfather would be very busy with all his 'students' tonight and second, by no means less important, he needed to make sure Kojima-san would get safely home and set up for the heat. Preferably before the first real wave hit. 

'Come on, Kojima-san, lets go home.'

Kojima Atsushi also wanted to get home, preferably before anyone came to interrupt them. Nor did he really want to be seen in this state by the townspeople. He was sweating even harder now, breathing was harder than normal and he had this very uncomfortable feeling in his abdomen bordering on pain, but not quite making it. Yet. He had no doubt of what was happening, the expected heat was starting now. He found himself analyzing whether the stress of the past few days might have pushed it forward or backward. That made him suddenly chuckle.

'Kojima-san?'

'Ahh, I was just wondering what the effect of stress was on the timing of a heat if any and that made me think I have have not lost my ability to reason. Am I correct?'

A person who questions whether they can reason usually can, while the ones who cannot reason are sure they can, Takuto thought. Besides it was really too early for the mind to be affected yet.

'Kojima-san's reasoning abilities should be still fine a little longer.'

'Eh? That means I actually will...lose my mind?'

'That is a bit too strongly put. But your body will do it's best to convince your mind that the best course of action is to satisfy its needs. It is like making decisions when drunk, instincts easily over ride rational thinking.' 

'I see. Thank you, Yoshida-san for helping me with this. I appreciate it greatly.'

'Uhh. As for that, Kojima-san, while we are still out here in the fresh air and brains are still working reasonably well...uhh...'

'Hai?'

'How much help are we talking about here?'

'I don't understand...'

Why was this so difficult with this man. Takuto wished now more than ever that he had taken the time to talk to Kojima-san before, but they had been working pretty much all their waking hours lately.

'I mean, I can walk with Kojima-san to the house, draw a bath and try to make sure everything is as comfortable as possible and then leave for the night.'

Kojima Atsushi's face fell. Did Yoshida-san want to leave? Where would he even go, he was staying at the Inn that was also Atsushi's family's home after all.

'There is no need to leave. It is Yoshida-san's home too..uh..while you are here.'

Takuto shook his head unable to hold back a soft smile. Kojima-san was worried about him even now. He was such a kind, wonderful man.

'If I stay it will be rather difficult, unless of course...'

'Unless?'

'Unless Kojima-san would actually prefer me to take care of all of him during the heat.'

Having said that Yoshida Takuto blushed fiercely, which confirmed that Atsushi had heard and understood him correctly. He felt his own face burning up even more than it had been so far. The thought also made certain other part twitch in anticipation as well as something within contract sending butterflies tickle his belly. That must have been what the doctors had meant when they asked if he had anyone to help him. Oi, he apparently did not need to be in heat to get dense. The more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him, even excited him. He stopped and bowed.

'If that is fine with Yoshida-san, then please, take care of me.'

Takuto's heart skipped a beat. He drew a quick breath and returned the gesture.

'Likewise. Please take care of me, Kojima-san.'

They had struck a deal, but Takuto was prepared to retreat should his companion change his mind before the point of no return. Neither really knew what to talk about for the rest of the way. On impulse Takuto offered his hand to Kojima-san and when the other accepted, it filled Takuto with joy. Such an intimate thing in public made him feel accepted and wanted as a person. It did not matter that no-one was likely to see them at this time of the evening with most of the people still back at the gym. He glanced back down at the town below including the brightly lit building they had left just ten minutes ago and then raised his eyes to the sky.

'The moon is rather bright to night.'

Atsushi looked up at those words.

'It is indeed. Especially for such a thin sickle.'

They chuckled and smiled at each other. Hands still connected they walked to the front door.

Inside was dark and cool. The air conditioner was humming softly near the ceiling. They were alone in the whole big house and that made them feel a little bit like teenagers taking advantage of parents being away. 

'Yoshida-san...What should we do now?'

'Anything Kojima-san wants. We could eat something...or have tea...or take a bath...'

'Bath sounds nice. Uh...together?'

'As you wish, Kojima-san.'

They decided to take advantage of the big tub open for all the guests under normal circumstances instead of trying to stuff two grown men in a small tub upstairs. Takuto did not want to be too pushy, so he washed himself in one of the showers, leaving Kojima-san to do the same in another. They emerged practically at the same time and entered the bath from the opposite sides.

'How are you feeling, Kojima-san? Any changes regarding the heat?'

'Uh. About the same for now, I think. But...'

'But?'

'Considering what we are about to...uh...I mean, Atsushi is my name and...'

Takuto smiled at the other man's uncertainty. He knew where the other was coming from, but it was something that made him quite happy. Even if the offer were to be rescinded later, it would be nice for the time being. Making love while using polite language and honorifics was not Takuto's kink.

'Takuto. Well, Atsu...can I sit closer to you?'

Atsushi blushed deeply. Takuto had taken the familiarity deeper than he had expected and he found that not only pleasant, but also a bit seductive. Especially combined with the request. He nodded and Takuto moved slowly next to him. The scent of tart raspberries and dark chocolate made him lick his lips. Takuto reached out and ran his thumb across Atsushi's lower lip closing the gap between them at the same time. They ended up staring each other in the eye for a moment that felt like an eternity and yet ended too soon.

'So, we are really going to do this, Takuto?'

'Only if you really want to, Atsu. There is still time to cancel it and I will not be angry. Disappointed, but not angry.'

'Don't leave, please. Takuto, stay with me.'

It almost sounded like begging, but Atsushi did not mind right now. The response to his words was a long and sweet kiss that kept gaining intensity until it was beyond any he had experienced so far.


	13. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals almost entirely with what happened between the kiss at the end of the previous one and the end of Atsushi's first heat. If you hate that kind of stuff, feel free to skip to the note at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments are open. :)

Atsushi was sweating profusely. The pain had hit when they were drying themselves after the bath, bad enough to almost bring him on his knees. Takuto had noticed immediately and slowly they had made it to the bedroom. Slowly because Atsushi feared even trying to lift his feet and because they had had to stop three times on the way to let the wave of pain subside. The fourth wave had hit just as they crossed the threshold and Atsushi had suddenly found himself carried princess style the last couple of meters and then laid gently on the bed. Had anyone asked him even yesterday, he would have said the whole concept was unimaginable, yet it had just happened. A cool, slightly damp cloth wiped over his forehead and Atsushi looked up, still dazed. 

'Atsu? Did I drop you too hard? I am sorry...Are you hurt?'

'No, no. Nothing like that. I just never thought I could be carried...like that...'

Takuto chuckled quietly It was by no means a standard thing, but neither was it unheard of in his world. 

'Ah, I just didn't want to take another stop so close to the goal, so...Eh, feel free to pay me back sometime.'

Atsushi could not help returning the smile. It certainly was just as possible, if not more, for him to carry Takuto, he could even imagine that and that was funny to him. However, the part that really widened his smile was that 'sometime'. It almost sounded like there would be another time. The cramping was starting again and he tensed in anticipation. Takuto noticed the change, put the cloth away and placed his hand on Atsushi's cheek.

'Hold on a bit. It will get better soon.'

'It will...?'

'It will. When our scents start to mix, it should already help a little although...'

'I know. It won't go away until you either knot me or knock me up.'

'Knock you...Atsu...What are you saying? You are too funny...Those two are things that kind of go together...'

Takuto moved his hand behind Atsushi's neck and started to massage the scent gland with deft, gentle fingers while his eyes laughed, twinkling merrily in the soft light from the hallway.

'Knock me out I meant! How...embarassing...'

'Shh! It is fine, I was just teasing you a little. You are fun to be around, you know that? But...I will now ask you the last time, Kojima Atsushi, do you really want us to proceed with this? This is the point after which it might become impossible to turn back.'

Atsushi was still embarrassed by the slip of his tongue, but he needed to answer the question earnestly.

'Yes, Yoshida Takuto, I want that. It is not just because of my bodily needs, which are getting stronger by the minute, but also my mind. I want to know what it is I have missed all these years. I cannot imagine a better person to show me than you, Takuto. Ahh, I feel like some innocent, blushing virgin...at my age.'

While Atsushi was still talking, Takuto stripped off his yukata, revealing his whole upper body to Atsushi to oggle. The deepening blush on Atsushi's cheeks added to the cloud of a musk version of his normal scent was the final straw and Takuto climped on the bed placing his knee between Atsushi's thighs.

'Innocent not perhaps, but blushing quite charmingly. Virgin is about to become a nonissue in just a few moments. Are you afraid, Acchan?'

Laughing in a strange throaty way he never had before, Atsushi reached up and wrapped his left hand around Takuto's neck. His touch released a potent puff of scents that tickled his nose without making him want to sneeze. He'd not had actually thought about it, but he actually was a virgin when it came to being the Omega.

'Not even a little bit, Taku. Bring it on.'

Atsushi had barely finished taking when he felt a finger probe into the place where no-one had ever touched him before. The touch sent shivers down his spine and he felt his muscles contracting around the unfamiliar, but pleasure inducing object. The scent of slick filled the room as Takuto slowly retracted his finger. 

'If you say so.'

Takuto grinned, brought both of his knees close together and lifted Atsushi's hips on his thighs. It was not the easiest position for him to do this, but he rather wanted to watch Atsushi's face as they came together. Then making sure not to crush Atsushi's outer genitals, he slid into the warm, moist, welcoming opening that immediately enveloped him in a velvety, but firm hold. After a gasp of air by both parties and just a second of rest, Takuto started to move.

Atsushi could not hold his voice anymore. Involuntary sounds escaped from his throat every single thrust, which appeared to have an enticing effect on his partner, for Takuto's speed increased. Atsushi didn't really have anything to compare the experience to, he was one of the few who had never experimented on being entered, but he still could bet Takuto's reach was top-class. Then he stopped thinking for quite sometime. His body began to tremble as if knowing something was coming, something he had not experienced but still knew on some primal level. Takuto let out a a deep, almost growl like groan and his knot inflated fully, sending Atsushi over the edge.

They hung onto each other connected by their lower halves. The waves of pleasure were incredibly intense making Atsushi close his eyes. After a while things mellowed out, the storm turning into slowly rolling, low waves like those a passing Ocean Liner left behind when passing a beach a bit too near.

'Oh wow.'

The expression made Takuto chuckle. It was one of the things he most loved about Atsu, how he was so often taken by a surprise.

'Wow?'

'Uh...That was something else. I get it why Omega's would want to...even without the pain incentive...'

'Oi, Atsu. I hate to break it to you, but as pleasurable as that was, it was nothing. We're only getting started. You are not even in full heat yet, you know...'

'Eh? Really?'

'Really. Remember all those tales of losing all control? They are almost true. That part is coming...and we're in for quite a ride for a few days. And don't say you are sorry! I am happy to be here with you, Atsu.'

'But days...! What about the meeting? And Daishin...'

'Tera...My grandfather will take care of things for now. I'll call for help in the morning and you can call your son too. There will be lulls too, like right now.'

They rested for a while chatting about little things not directly linked to the heat cycle. Those little things were important as they let them know each other better, build an even stronger base for trust. They slept holding each other and when Atsushi woke to his body screaming to be touched, Takuto was right there. 

The cycle repeated. They woke up and had sex, they took care of other physical needs and had sex, they had sex and then talked. Finally on the fourth day the heat scent dissipated and they regained their everyday composure. It was time to face the rest of the world as if nothing had changed and yet something most certainly had.

After cleaning the bedroom and showering, Atsushi went to take clean towels to Takuto's room. The door was open, so he saw inside before having a chance to knock. Takuto was standing by the window wearing only his pants and an under shirt. But there was one more thing, a bandage on the back of his neck. Atsushi gasped and dropped the towels. Takuto turned around surprised to find Atsushi bowing deeply.

'I am so sorry. I had no idea, I bit Taku...Yoshida-san.'

'It's fine. It is not like I am a girl.'

Atsushi looked so confused that Takuto could not help smiling even though there was a hint of sadness in that smile. Somewhere down the line he had realized that he did not see Atsu as just a fun companion or even less as a person he was working together or a temporary romance. For the first time ever Takuto had fallen in love.

'I mean that if I had objected, I could have stopped it. I have that much strength. I take it that memory was lost in the heat then...It is alright, if A..Kojima-san doesn't want me, there is medicine...'

Atsushi did not know what to say or think. A part of him was rejoicing, feeling rather proud of having captured a fine mate, but a more rational part worried about what this meant for Takuto. It took a lot more courage than he would have guessed to speak out after the agonizing silence.

'I am sorry. Of course I want you, Takuto. If I did not I would not have asked you to stay that night. But I am a little confused and worried. How is this going to affect your career? Is it alright? And..uh...I bit you, but you didn't bite me, yet I was the one in heat...and...'

Atsushi found himself suddenly hugged tightly. It was, actually, not unpleasant even though he wasn't used to such things.

'I may get reprimanded, of course. But I don't think they'll fire me. Even if they did, it is fine. I can do other things. As for the other thing, one part is easy. I did not bite you because we had not agreed on that. The more complicated part we can discuss over breakfast better, I think. How about you?'

Atsushi nodded. 

'Breakfast is a good idea. But we did not agree on me biting you either.'

'Yes, we did. Well, you asked and I agreed to it. I really could have stopped you, you know. I am not weak.'

'I suppose that is true. After all, you did carry me to bed, Taku..uh...'

Takuto stroke Atsushi's hair gently. He was happy to be acknowledged, but it hurt him a bit to see his mate confused.

'Mates usually call each other their given name or a nick name, Atsu.'

Atsushi sighed quietly and laid his head on Takuto's shoulder.

'So they do, Taku. So they do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way bonding works for these particular type of people will be explained later on. Atsushi is just as confused as anyone having never heard of it before.
> 
> For those who skipped here: Takuto took care of Atsushi in every way during the latter's heat. Since they had not agreed beforehand on bonding, Takuto refrained from biting Atsushi. Atsushi, however, bit Takuto after having asked for permission. He does not consciously remember the bite, but instinctually he does.


	14. The Morning After

Going out on that August morning was, not exactly embarrassing, but a little odd for Kojima Atsushi. His marriage had been a convenient pact between good friends rather than an affair of love or even lust, he had not once had a lover in the almost twelve years since his wife along with her parents and a dozen more islanders had drowned. No-one here knew about his first love and heartbreak during university either. Not only was it odd to face the people he had known all his life knowing that they knew he had taken a lover, but also what he was. He could unfortunately well imagine the gossip over the past few days when he and Takuto had been secluded due to his heat.

Atsushi glanced at Takuto, who was walking next to him. Out of a business suit Takuto looked younger, more carefree and very attractive. Well, he was handsome in his suit too, but it made him seem a bit more difficult to approach. The khaki bermuda shorts and darker muted green T-shirt with seigaiha pattern print on the hem suited Takuto, Atsushi thought. The outfit wasn't even a little flashy, but it was relaxed. One look at Takuto's legs brought back memories that made Atsushi blush.

'Atsu?What is it?'

'Ah, nothing much, Taku. Just...facing all the people is kind of...'

Takuto patted his partner's arm laughing quietly.

'Imagine how I feel? It is like meeting the parents after stealing away their precious son.'

'Eh? I am sure it is not that bad. At least they have, none of them, any say to what two grown up, single men choose to do...'

'Just remember that, Atsu, and keep your head high. Though the 'single' doesn't quite apply anymore, the rest does.'

Atsushi's eyes darted to the rectangular self-adhesive gauze pad on Takuto's neck. Mate. A second time he had marked another person as his own and while he regretted neither, he did regret not having the memory of biting this man. He did feel it in his gut though. His smile might have had just a smidgen of pride in it when he agreed with Takuto.

'Yeah. Lets just do our best. By the way, that outfit looks nice on you Taku. Younger, more relaxed.'

'Ah. Well, it is weekend and I was also given leave, so I think it is better to go casual. Thank you. You look good as usual, Atsu.'

Atsushi was actually very practiced at giving small compliments as it made people happy, but far less so at accepting them, especially ones that were genuine. The look on Takuto's eyes was playfully appreciative, even flirty. A soft blush crept up his cheeks and once again Atsushi felt like a high school boy.

'I am sorry about the leave, Taku. Really it is my responsibility, not yours...'

'It is our responsibility, but you don't work for them, so they can only say that to me. It is not suspension, Atsu. I was still asked to answer any questions and to act appropriately in front of the citizens. It is a very strange thing between a reward and a punishment, this 'leave'.'

Atsushi nodded. It was weird in his opinion too even though he'd never had a government job, so what did he know. Takuto did not seem too upset about it, but it did still worry Atsushi. He couldn't really say anything about it, not in public anyway. They had descended to the beginning of the main shopping street of Iwahama. On Saturdays all the merchants made a bit of an extra effort, which gave the place a feeling of a market place. Atsushi had loved it ever since he was a kid and the tourists had too.

Everyone stared at them or at least so it felt to Atsushi. Most people greeted him as normal, but some were a bit stiff. It occurred to him that the stiff ones were almost exclusively Alphas and having been one for more than twenty years himself, he knew they were treating him as an omega belonging to someone else. The stiffness was not meant as disrespect towards him, but as respect towards Takuto, whom they perceived as his Alpha. The story of his heat had spread as expected. The weight of the air on his shoulders doubled.

'Were almost at the booth, Atsu. Hang in there.'

Takuto whispered softly almost directly into Atsushi's ear. It was true. Just another 50 meters and they could sit in the shade and only be ogled by those who specifically came to meet them. They did not expect many visitors to be honest, people were shy about confrontations. Nevertheless they would spend the next four hours talking to anyone and everyone who did come. To their surprise there was a small line of about ten people waiting as they reached the booth.

They greeted everyone as a whole before sitting behind the table. There was some whispering while their backs were still turned, but it ended quickly. Atsushi prepared to hear harsh accusations or difficult questions, so he was quite surprised that this first batch of people seemed to have only come to collect the pamphlets and congratulate them. Or to drink as cup of tea or coffee with a cookie, it seemed.

Most of the visitors over the first hour were the same. Some did ask some questions, but none of them were hard to answer. 

'This must be your grandfather's doing, Taku. That's the only explanation. Ah...I need a short break. Toilet. Will you defend the castle while I am away?'

Takuto nodded and Atsushi walked out through the opening in the back of the tent. A young man approached the booth, looking nervous and then surprised to find just Takuto there. Or so it at least seemed.

'Good morning. Please, have a seat. My name is Yoshida Takuto. Nice to meet you.'

Takuto had stood up and bowed to the young man who swallowed audibly before bowing himself.

'Nakano Hi-hi-hi-ro-mo-ri. Nice to meet you.'

Hiromori sat on the chair furthest from the stranger and looked around nervously. 

'Ano, Kojima-san isn't here?'

'He is. He'll be back in a couple of minutes. In the meanwhile, tea or coffee, Nakano-kun?'

'I..uh...Tea, please.'

Takuto studied the young man discreetly. He was very good remembering names, so he knew who this was even though they had not met yet.

'Here you go. While we wait, is there anything I could answer, Nakano-kun?'

'I guess. Is it true?'

'Please specify, Nakano-kun. Is what true?'

'Sumimasen, Yoshida-san. I meant to ask if it is really true that Alpha-Omegas exist and that Yoshida-san...'

The youth looked very uncomfortable having asked a very personal and potentially offensive question.

'Yes and yes. We do exist. These days most of us prefer to be called A-to-UN or simply aton, but Nakano-kun's term is perfectly acceptable too.'

Takuto smiled gently, letting his softer side show, which seemed to help as the young man ventured to ask another question.

'Ah, Sumimasen. Ano, why are you people called that?'

'Right. That is actually hardly ever explained, is it? Well, just as α is the first letter and Ω the last letter of the Greek writing system, 'aton' actually comes from our own kana. あ being the the first and ん the last, so it is just A-and-N, really. The people who thought it up may or may not have also thought about the temple guardian statues. Now, I hope Nakano-kun is not going to ask why we use lower case alpha and upper case omega, for that I have no answer.'

Yoshida-san looked so regretfully apologetic after his last remark that Hiromori had to bit his lip not to giggle.

'Thank you for explaining, Yoshida-san. It makes sense now. Oh, I did not actually know that about alpha and omega symbols, so I'll not ask that.'

'I appreciate Nakano-kun's consideration.'

This older man was speaking to Hiromori in a very respectful manner and yet managed to convey a sense of humor he could understand.

'Ah, Mokkun! Good morning. Welcome! Please, don't stand up...'

'Kojima-san, good morning.'

Hiromori's embarrasment returned with the father of the boy who had helped him during his last heat. Even just that was, for a young person, something uncomfortable, but he had gone and proposed more and been refused. This was awkward.

'How can we help, Mokkun today?'

In truth, Hiromori had already gotten what he mostly came for, the confirmation that the dual-gendered were real. It had snuffed out the last spark of hope that Kojima Daishin would ever look at him as a potential mate. To his surprise he had not felt sad, but rather relieved. Now he had to think of something to say fast.

'Eto, Nobu...I mean Daishin, how is he doing? I heard he left the island...'

'It is alright to call him Nobu, I understand. Takuto, see the Nakano brothers are Daishin's best friends, Hiromori-kun here and the older brother Hironari-kun. Daishin's name can also be read as...'

'Hironobu. I see. That's rather neat. Very close friends are nice to have.'

'Exactly. We're actually going to call Daishin this evening. Would you like to talk to him as well or leave a message?'

While Hiromori was pondering his reply, Takuto bent down to look for a pen on his bag. An involuntary gasp drew the attention of Takuto and Atsushi to their young guest.

'Ah. Please, tell him that we miss him and that I am not nuts anymore and Nakkun is not angry.'

'Got it. But I hope Mokkun and Nakkun will come talk to Daishin on the phone soon. I am sure it would make him happy.'

'Yoshida-san, thank you very much. Uh..ano...'

Hiromori was glancing back and forth between Atsushi and Takuto.

'Please, go ahead. Ask what is bothering you, Hiromori-kun.'

The stranger adopting a bit less formal form of address somehow gave Hiromori the courage to to put to words the thing that had made him confused a moment ago.

'Ano, sumimasen. This may be rude, I don't know for sure, but the bandage. I head that Yoshida-san went in heat, but...eto...Which one is the Omega?'

The adults looked at each other. The amused sparkle in Takuto's eyes made Atsushi's heart skip one beat.

Both of them said, 'I am' at the same time, which made the young man's eyes open wide in wonder. Takuto chuckled.

'But we are also both Alpha.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this far, maybe you like this story enough to leave kudos or a comment or both? It means much more than most people know. :)


	15. Tea, Sympathy and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the same Saturday as the previous one after the phone call from Iwashima.

Daishin set the phone down and stood there for a minute without moving a muscle. The news was too big to digest unless he stopped everything else. His father had gone in heat and not just, not just...had sex with Yoshida-san, but also bonded with him! The thought of his father doing anything sexual was so odd and frankly repulsive that he did not know how to react. Also just the idea that that his father, his model for Alpha and the leader of the community would have been on his knees begging to be...  
Oh, fuck! 

On the other hand Daishin did not hate Yoshida-san and he was also happy for the two, but it was still weird. He also realized that he was a bit jealous. Not of the relationship, but for the fact that his father had become 'fully mature' as he had learned the dual-gendered called it before him. Of course it made a lot of sense since they were different generations, but Daishin had kind of thought that his father had only passed the gene to him. What if he had misunderstood more and he was the one who was only carrying the gene? 

'Daishin-kun, are you alright? Is something wrong at home?'

Daishin turned to shake his head a bit to the super tall omega, Kanda Masaki, one of the parents of his host family.

'No, not bad news, Masaki-san. Just unexpected. My father and Yoshida-san have apparently bonded.'

'Congratulations! Unless Daishin-kun hates the idea?'

'No, I don't hate it. It is just something I never even imagined. '

'I see. Come sit in the kitchen, I came to tell you that tea is ready anyway.'

The young man clearly had a hard time with the news. He looked almost as if in shock to Masaki. Not a severe case, but enough to drain the color off his face. If the kid wanted to talk about it, it would be good and what better place to talk about things than at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea and a bit of something sweet to eat? Masaki's mate, Kaname, and their three boys were out, so they could talk without interruptions. They sat on the soft pillows and Masaki poured tea for the both of them. Over this week he had grown quite fond of the normally sunny and polite young man and wanted to help him.

'I don't want to pry, but if Daishin-kun wants to talk, I'll listen. Sometimes it helps to put thoughts into words.'

'Ehh...I don't know where to start...My mind all over the place...'

'Alright. Maybe if I'll ask questions then? If Daishin-kun doesn't want to answer it is alright, just say so. Alright?'

The young man nodded and took a sip from his cup. Masaki pushed the plate with the mochi closer to Daishin before asking the first question.

'After my papa passed away my father took me to live in his hometown with him. In that town people hate the Oni and not completely without a cause, but that is beside the point. They saw me as a half-breed from the start and things only got worse when I presented as an omega. I had three good friends, but other than them the only person I could trust was my father. We have still a very good relatioship. I have rather understood that Daishin-kun and his father are also close?' 

A town that hated the dual-gendered enough to call them demons? That sounded bad, but right now Daishin needed to concentrate on his own problem. He nodded affirmatively.

'Is Daishin-kun worried about losing his father now that he has taken a mate?'

Losing his father? No way. Well, not losing, but maybe just a bit something like that.

'I guess I do kind of feel that he'll probably have less time for me now than before. It is a bit silly since I am old enough to leave home, but I guess a little.'

'I see. How about Yoshida-san? How do you feel about him?'

'He is cool. He's the first dual-gendered person I ever met. No, I guess actually that would be my father and then Terada-sensei, but it is different. Uh, Yoshida-san was the first person I met that I knew to be dual-gendered. He's the government representative negotiating at Iwashima. Oh, they also said that the project is very likely to go through, but it'll be sure within two weeks and the weekend after that father and Yoshida-san are coming to Onimura.'

'They are coming to see you? That's nice.'

'Well, not just me. Yoshida-san's parents live here apparently.'

'Ah. I see. Yes, I know who they are. Would you like to pay them your respects?'

'Should I? I mean I am young and maybe they don't like …'

'I am sure they would love a new grandson. But it might be a bit awkward just to walk there. How about writing a letter and sending it with a small gift basket? I'd be happy to help with that. Then the next step will be up to them.'

'I think that would be a good idea. Thank you, Masaki-san.'

Daishin was starting to feel a little bit better having calmed down. The tea was warming his insides and the mochi was sweet but not too sweet. The scent of lavender was also nice. Lavender? Daishin cocked his head, looking at his host.

'Ah, Masaki-san, I smell lavender here all of the sudden...'

Masaki smiled. He should have probably said something, but he had forgotten that Daishin had lived most of his life in a household of two Alphas.

'Yes. Good nose. It is a calming scent, one that relaxes, but also clears the head. It is an Omega thing.'

'Oh! My father does something like that too. Even though he was supposed to be Alpha. Uh...If I present as an Omega too, will I be able to do that too?'

'Of course, it is a basic self-defense thing. Almost everyone can do it to an extent, but there are also especially talented people who hone their skills. At least among AtoN. In the general population few people use it consciously. What do you mean by 'if', Daishin-kun?'

'I am not sure if I will present or not. I could be just carrying the gene too, right? Especially since I have a mother.'

'I see. Well, you do have a point. The mutation only affects the Y-chromosome, which females don't have. Most genotype XY men won't do dual-presentation, but there are a few rare mutations in X-chromosome too that allow full maturity. I don't know if I mentioned that I work with the genetics research here at the hospital?'

After the explanation that was easy to believe and Daishin thought he had heard it before too, so he nodded.

'Well, I have seen Daishin-kun's chart and there is no 'if'. It is only a question of time 'when' Daishin-kun's omega half awakens. I will, of course, answer any questions that I can, but we can also book a meeting with a Presentation Coach as is customary here in Onimura.'

Daishin had again been bombarded with new information. At least he could stop worrying about whether he'd be dual-gendered and start wondering what it really would mean for him to be one. Presentation Coach was a term he had seen in some of the more explicit manga he had read. Daishin blushed.

'Ah. Presentation Coach...That is like a sex worker?'

Masaki burst in laughter. Not because of what Daishin had said, but because he had heard it many times. He shook his head.

'No, usually not. Usually it is a professional who can explain what exactly is going on when one presents and also when one goes in heat or rut. They also show techniques how to relieve oneself or how to help one's partner. That requires some touching, of course. There are exceptions and it is possible to hire a 'Virgin Specialist', but they are quite expensive and well... Is that something that would interest Daishin-kun?'

Masaki's eyes twinkled merrily as Daishin blushed even more and shook his head.

'Uh. No. I think I'll be fine with the regular kind. Even that is mainly because I want to experience what it would have been like to have been born in a place like this...'

'Alright. I can call them and let them know. They'll assign the one they feel most suitable for Daishin-kun and then an appointment can be made.'

Daishin bowed his neck in thank you. He knew he would not have talked this freely save for the scents Masaki-san had been producing, but he did not mind that. Still, if there was a defense against that he wanted to learn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please, give kudos or leave a comment if you have questions or just want to give encouragement. Every one of those is so precious.


	16. Lecture and Dinner Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you who left kudos after the last chapter. I hope you and everyone else too are back and enjoy this one as well.

Monday was the first day of school after Summer Vacation and the beginning of a new term for all schools of Onimura. Since all of them, save for a couple small pre-schools, were located in the same complex, it was by far the busiest place in the whole village. Kanda Kazuki proudly led his borrowed big brother to the gates at the base of School Hill. His younger brother by one year, Tomoki, had gone ahead half an hour earlier with his papa, since it was his first year of going to a 'proper school'. There were a dozen kids watching as they approached and Daishin didn't want them to think that he was escorting a 2nd grader for he remembered how kids had teased his friend Hironari.

'Kazuki-kun, thank you for showing me the way here. I can now see where I need to go. You may go play with your friends until school starts.'

Daishin smiled and waved as the boy excused himself and joined the kids waiting in the schoolyard. He could hear them asking Kazuki 'who was that' and the boy answer 'my big brother for this term'. It was kind of cute, Daishin thought while he made his way to the other side of the hill where the building hosting high school and university students was situated. He was amazed it was three times as big as the grade and middle school building. All the registration procedures and such had been taken care of beforehand and since this was the second term of the year there was no ceremony. He just needed to show up in the lecture room for his first class. 

The University classroom did not differ that much from his old high school classroom except the desks were perhaps a little taller and wider, made for adults and new. Well, the whole building felt rather new actually now that he thought of it. He had expected university students to be allowed to pick their own seats, but they had actually put nameplates on top of each. Daishin found his pretty quickly. Second row from the window, third desk from the front was not bad. After a quick survey he counted that there were eight other students expected in this class. The number felt quite low. 

He sat down to wait having arrived just a bit too early. It felt odd to be in the classroom in his everyday clothes and shoes on, but it also made him really feel that this was University, not High School anymore. He couldn't help being excited.

'Morning!'

The clear though not loud greeting made Daishin turn to the door, where he saw two young men having just entered. The one in the front was smiling a bit more widely than he was used to and the other one looked almost sulking. Daishin stood up to face the new comers.

'Good morning. I'm Kojima Daishin. I am studying here for this semester. Nice to meet you.'

The smiling one introduced himself and then the other.

'I'm Ishida Kenzou from Osaka and this is my roommate Kondou Mikuni from Fukuoka.'

Kondou did not look like he wanted to be there at all. He kept his eyes to the ground and bowed muttering something that could barely be recognized as a greeting. He quickly moved to the first seat on the window row and sat there. Ishida Kenzou and Daishin glanced each other faintly shrugging their shoulders, but neither said anything as that was the moment the remaining students and the instructor arrived. Daishin almost gasped as he recognized the instructor from AOBI medical center.

'Good morning. Please take your seats everyone so we can get started.'

The handsome man with an expressionless face waited the minute until everyone had found their place in the classroom.

'Welcome to AOBI University Onimura Campus. My name is Arai Haruki and I am here to teach you about the the basic physiology of the dual-gendered or AtoN. It will, no doubt, be rather dull, but bear with me. It is still information everyone in this town should have, regardless of your gender.'

There was no self-introduction. Daishin was not sure if that was the typical university way or if it was just this school or even just this class, but he sighed with a relief. He'd always hated that and now he had been instructed not to mention the name of his home island, which made things even more awkward.

'Now, compared to typical Alphas and Omegas there aren't really any drastic differences. What makes us special is how both genders function together. For example heats and ruts are normally pretty much the same, except when they happen to come at the same time. Studies show that we share a slight scent that some people can smell while most cannot, at least consciously. Also while our sense of smell is on average no different from Alphas or Omegas, there are individuals who can for example detect pregnancy or suitable mates by the scents...'

Daishin was not bored in the least. For him this was the first time of hearing all these facts though a lot of it was familiar from fiction. Also, had not his father recognized Yoshida-san as dual-gendered by his scent too? The lecture went on and Daishin concentrated again on Arai-sensei's words.

'...traits that Alphas and Omegas can have also exist in us. Like for example the Apex Voice or the ability to secrete specific pheromones in defense...'

Daishin nodded. This too sounded familiar. The others as far as he could see were also listening attentively except Kondou who seemed more interested in his own fingernails. Well, it did not mean he was not listening, it just felt quite rude.

'...I think we'll end here today. Tomorrow's assignment is to think up questions that either you have or think other people might have on this subject. Please, go to the administrative office to pick up your laptops before next class. Class dismissed.'

The most of the rest of the class left before Daishin could decide how to approach them. Not that he wanted to be a pest, just to introduce himself. Only Kondou, Ishida and a third young man were left in the room.

'Sumimasen, which one of you is Kojima Daishin?'

The unknown guy knew Daishin's name apparently. Daishin faced the new person fully, giving him a discreet look over. There was something familiar about the face below a bit too long, wavy hair.

'I am Kojima Daishin, nice to meet you.'

'Ah. You're cute. Parents are going to like you! Eh, right...Yoshida Noboru, Yoshida Takuto's younger brother. Nice to meet you!'

Cute? Yoshida-san's younger brother? This young guy? Luckily for Daishin he got a bit of a breather while the other two introduced themselves.

'Right, Daishin. I have a letter from the parents for you, but it is just an invitation to dinner tomorrow. Say you accept, please!'

Of course Daishin could not refuse even though he found meeting his father's future in-laws just a bit intimidating.

'Uh. I would be happy to come. Ano, are there going to be many people there?'

'No, just the parents and me. Very casual. No worries.'

Daishin could not stop worrying quite that easily. This younger Yoshida was rather different from his brother. They both were friendly, but Noboru-san was weirdly open and even a bit noisy. Daishin could also imagine that the other students were probably confused.

'Ah. My father is..or has...or something in between...getting bonded with Yoshida-san's older brother. I didn't quite understand how it works from the phone call.'

The two looked incredulously from Daishin to Noboru and back.

'Kojima-kun's father and ...Yoshida-san's brother? But the age...Sumimasen.'

Ishida bowed in apology of saying stuff that was not really any of his business.

'Eh? Don't mind, don't mind. Oniisan is twelve years older than me. Oh, I'm twenty, by the way. You can all call me Noboru-senpai.'

Daishin would have thought Yoshida Takuto to be older than 32, but he supposed that was alright. It wasn't that big of an age gap when they were both working adults. Probably.

'My father is 39.'

The others nodded. It was not really any of their business and it didn't sound like that much after all.

'So, anyway we need to get to planning the ceremony and party for them when they arrive. That's why the invitation is for tomorrow and not the weekend.'

'Ceremony?'

'Of course! The parents have wanted Taku-nii to get hitched for years, they won't let it go without a celebration. The downside is that next they'll start nagging on me.'

For the first time other than saying his name, the gloomy Kondou actually spoke.

'My condolences.'


	17. The Heritage

Mikuni felt his cheeks burning. What had possessed him to voice his feelings so openly? He half meant his commiseration, but the other half was not exactly sarcasm though close. It had annoyed him to no end when his parents had fussed about possible matches, but now he was envious? After the fiasco, his parents had given up on him and sent him to this tiny village in the middle of the mountains, just in hopes someone would take pity on him. Someone who could actually make use of a Beta mate with imperfect family tree. Humiliating and painful.

'Sumimasen.'

Mikuni almost ran out of the classroom to avoid seeing the faces of the other students. Not that it would help for long, he'd have to face at least his roommate sooner or later. But later was better than sooner, so he hurried to the administrative office and picked up a laptop specially calibrated for this place. It allowed him to receive information, but not send anything at all, not even a simple e-mail, outside. What the hell was with that? Well, he knew it was because this place was secret, but still.

Armed with his new computer Mikuni headed for his appointment with the school counselor he'd been assigned. Apparently they wanted to have a really long talk with him, since he had been excused from the other two classes on schedule for that day. These people were weird. He found the office without trouble and sat on the bench across the door to wait as he was ten minutes early like one should be.

At exactly 10 a.m. the door opened and a man, neither young nor old, peeked out. That alone was a sign to stand up and get ready to enter the interrogation chamber. What a bother.

'Kondou Mikuni-kun? Come in, please.'

The man retreated back into the room and Mikuni had no other feasible option than to follow. He hated this. Adults usually started by flattering him as if he actually had any influence on his father. Being the Prime Minister's only son and lately the greatest shame was so annoying. Mikuni put on the impassive mask and prepared a polite smile. It wavered when he saw that there were actually two men in the room and he knew the other one.

'Good morning, Mikuni-kun. It has been a while, are you well?'

'Uh....Good morning, Kanai-sensei. Well enough and yourself?'

'Good, good. This here is Takahara Ranmaru-sensei, who will be able to answer most of your questions while here in Onimura. But I want to talk with you first.'

Mikuni swallowed and bowed to the the man who'd been introduced to him. His mouth worked automatically while his brain was on alert. Kanai Souta was not just one of the most influential people in the whole country, someone even his father looked up to, but actually a friend of his father. This could not be good.

'Well, Mikuni-kun, first of all your father sent his greetings. There is a package and a letter delivered to your room as well. But now to business, take a seat, please. Takahara-sensei, please, remain.'

Kanai-sensei stopped the other man from leaving the room to give them privacy. Whether that was a good or a bad thing Mikuni could not tell, so he simply bowed, thanked Kanai-sensei and sat on the chair pointed clutching his laptop. The others sat down also.

'Now...I understand Mikuni-kun didn't want to discuss the plans with his father very much at all.'

This was not a good start for the conversation. Yes, it was true. He had not wanted to even face his father after the engagement had been broken. It wasn't Mikuni's fault, of course he understood that logically, but he just did not want to see the stress and disappointment on his father's face. That marriage would have connected them to several of the old, influential families, but it failed because those people were stupid bigots. He sighed, which apparently was enough of a reply to Kanai-sensei who carried on normally.

'That makes it my responsibility then to inform Mikuni-kun on certain things a little belatedly. First of all there are reasons why Mikuni-kun was selected to come here. One of them is political, I have no intention of covering that up. We need the government backing us up in case the existence of the dual-gendered should be revealed before the planned time.'

Naturally. Everything was always politically motivated. From his childhood on, every decision made for him was meant to somehow further his family's political goals. He nodded in acquiescence.

'Another reason is that Mikuni-kun has always been a good student, one that any school can be proud of including AOBI.'

Mikuni had been in the AOBI school system since beginning of middle school. Naturally his father had wanted only the best, the most prestigious education for his heir. Not that Mikuni had complaints. The school had been good and he'd even made a few friends who didn't care who his father was. Of course there had also been a herd of the other kind of friends, but those were inescapable.

'Of course it is also because Chikkun is my friend. All the way from kindergarten as Mikuni-kun may know?'

Mikuni nodded though it took him a second to process the first part of what Kanai-sensei had said. He could not imagine anyone calling Kondou Chikara something like 'Chikkun'. At first he had even thought Kanai-sensei had said chicken in a weird accent.

'But most importantly it is because of the genetic heritage from Mikuni-kun's mother's side.'

'Yes, Sensei. I am well aware of the stain they found in her family tree. Imagine there was one grandparent that came from a despised part of the population in ancient times. I guess the bigotry and discrimination really still exists though it was supposed to have been abolished decades ago. I know I was sent here to ...Be paired with anyone who would overlook that.'

Kanai Souta pushed back his glasses. Even he needed a second to think here. 

'Sumimasen, Sensei. I spoke out of line'

'No, Mikuni-kun. It is fine. So that is what's been bothering you. Yes, I heard of what happened with your engagement. I am sorry, it must have been hard. But no, I was not referring to that even though the it is possible that the mutation come from there. It is not possible to find out without digging up tombs and that would not really make any difference. The main thing is that you have it.'

Mikuni was perplexed. What was it that he had that had come from his mother? From what he had already learned these three days in this valley was that the dual-gender thing could only be inherited from a male parent.

'Eh? Sumimasen. I don't understand.'

'It is a mutation of the X-chromosome. As Mikuni-kun knows female parent always passed an X-chromosome to the offspring, while the sire could pass either X or Y. So, Mikuni-kun has both types of chromosomes...'

This was basic stuff they had learned in middle school. Except for this mutation. Mutation sounded scary or even disgusting somehow, even though he knew it was something that happened all the time in all living organisms. Nature then weeded out those that were not useful.

'Yes, Sensei.'

'Well, simply but normal X-chromosome somehow blocks the dual-gender from from manifesting. The one Mikuni-kun has does not. It is a small mutation and does not affect anything else. But it means that for a Beta Mikuni-kun is the better choice genetically for a dual-gendered man hoping his children will also mature completely.'

It didn't change anything really. All his life he had been a pawn in breeding schemes, his parents trying to find him an omega to marry. Or when he was very young, before females lost their fertility, a bride too. Now it was just based on a different factor. It confused him though.

'Eto...how can I have X-chromosome when the HTXO...'

'Ah. Yes. The disease did not kill the X-cromosome that would have meant every female, approximately half of the beta males and a large portion of other genders dying. What it did kill was the eggs carrying X-chromosome. It also killed all the sperm containing it at the time of the infection. The difference is that all the eggs a person has are there even before birth and only mature at certain times while sperm is recreated from scratch.'

Mikuni was not stupid, he was indeed a good student and only needed to be reminded of this to understand.

'I should have remembered that. I am sorry. Sensei, does this mean that there might be person wanting me as a mate for that mutation?'

Kanai Souta sighed. The young man was not wrong, but that was not what he had been driving at at all.

'There might be. But I did not tell this to Mikuni-kun for that reason. I just wanted to inform Mikuni-kun of possessing a bonus, so to speak. But maybe it would be best not to reveal that to anyone too early. Find someone who wants all of you, Mikuni-kun as well as someone you want. That is the most important thing.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone spotted a vaguely familiar name, the other sensei is Ranmaru from [Sculpting a New Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752252) .


	18. Beta Meeting

'Seriously?'

Kondou Mikuni blushed. He had been brought up better than to speak impolitely to those who were of a higher status or older than him. In addition he had just sounded like he doubted the word Kanai-sensei, who could easily take offense. 

'Seriously, Mikuni-kun. The ultimate would, of course to find love, but should that not happen, the next best is compatible match with someone you like and can spend decades with not someone who can provide more money or connections or whatever other coveted things there are. Trust me, I know. My first marriage was unfortunate. Not as horrible as some others, but still stifling and...Well, it was a long time ago. The second time, I took matters into my own hands and went after the one I chose. Maa, I had to trick my grandpapa to thinking it was his idea, but that is a tale for another day. Mikuni-kun...'

Kanai Souta looked unusually directly into the young man's eyes. 

'I will never condone forced marriage or bonding or even coerced ones. I know some people are calling me a troublesome matchmaker and perhaps that is deserved. What I really do is to bring people I have reason to believe are compatible to close contact and let them loose. Quite often they do end up together. I'll only meddle if one of the parties asks or an outside force intrudes without good reason. AOBI stands for equal rights for all genders as you should know having been AOBI student for so long, Mikuni-kun.'

Mikuni was starting to see why his father considered this man a treasured friend, if he spoke to him in this manner too. Few would.

'Yes, sensei. I understand.'

'Now, it is a bit more difficult not to meddle when it comes to one's own children. Every normal parent wants their children to be happy, after all. Sometimes what the parent thinks is happiness doesn't quite match with what the child thinks. Well, I'll do my best to fight the urge to get too involved when my sons get older. But I digress. You are young, there is no hurry to find a partner yet. Don't let some stupid gossip columns influence you. Try to enjoy your time here, get to know people. Well, if you do meet someone you like, I am always interested in romance. Now, excuse me, I need to get to the other business I have in town. We'll meet again!'

Mikuni and Takahara-sensei bowed as the 'Big Boss' left the room. They glance at each other and a sigh of relief escaped both of them basically simultaneously. Takahara-sensei motioned to the chair behind Mikuni and they both sat back down.

'Kanai-sensei is quite an outstanding man, but he can be a bit intense, ne?'

'That is true, Takahara-sensei. It must be nice to be that certain of oneself.'

'Truly. Though I think he has earned it the hard way. Well, anyway, I think he wanted to make the point that Kondou-kun should put the past behind and just be yourself. Perhaps he also wanted to drive through that this is not one of those 'breeding camps' or even 'matchmaking sites' so often depicted in fiction. Nor is this a prison, though with the restrictions it may feel like one at first. Mikuni-kun will learn why the AtoN are so secretive and protective of their home in the history classes, so I'll not go to that. They are really just people, good and bad, smart and stupid. Not different from other humans except for the physical one.'

'Un. Ano, Sensei? Sensei said 'them', does that mean..?'

'Right. I am a Beta too. One from a much more humble background, but Beta. I am, however, married to a dual-gendered person and we have two boys aged 9 and 4. That's why I can answer most questions Mikuni-kun might have from the Beta perspective. We are scheduled to meet once a week, but I will give Mikuni-kun my work number, so call any time during office hours. I don't teach a class this semester, but if I am busy with other work, I'll return the call as soon as possible.'

'Call? How? The dorm phone is kind of...public.'

'Oh? Mikuni-kun hasn't gotten the cell phone yet?'

'Cell phone, but I thought they don't work here.'

'They do, but they cannot reach over the mountains. Within the valley they work fine. Now where was I...Right. The weekly meetings do not need to be in this office. We can meet at the café or the ramen shop in the future. Or check out the specialty stores. But first, I have here an invitation from my mate, Akira.'

Takahara-sensei took an envelope from the table and handed it to the younger man who politely accepted it with both of his hands.

'Thank you, sensei. Should I open it now?'

'Please.'

In the envelope was a fine folded card with a beautiful watercolor painting in the style that one usually only saw in museums or Mikuni's mother's collection. The text was also exquisitely drawn. It was an invitation to join the Takahara family on a 'no-moon-watching' the next Saturday.

'I sincerely hope Kondou-kun can come. We would all like to get to know Kondou-kun better and for the children it is a treat to meet a Beta.'

'Ah. Of course. It would be a pleasure. But what is 'no-moon-watching', is it a local thing?'

Takahara Ranmaru laughed and shook his head.

'No, it is what our eldest, Naohisa, came up with since he could not wait long enough for Tsukimi. Next weekend there is New Moon you see.'

'Right. Of course. I'll be there.'

Mikuni smiled as they said their goodbyes until Saturday. Walking towards his dorm Mikuni hoped the boys would not be too disappointed. Without his father's power he was just a very average guy, after all.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The younger Takahara boy is called Nobuhisa, it was written on the card we did not see.


	19. Further Planning at Iwahama

Kojima Atsushi didn't want to open his eyes. The futon was just the right softness, the room was pleasantly cool and the body next to him was warm and smelled lovely. He was not used to waking up with a lover. Not outside a heat anyway. He and his wife had had separate bedrooms even when he was staying home at Iwahama. It was not that they had not gotten along, they had: as friends. Sex was just to help out with her heats and they had both wanted a child, so that had worked out well. But this was different. Takuto was making the cutest little noises in his sleep, it was such a peaceful moment and Atsushi wanted to stretch it as long as possible.

Takuto had taken them sharing bedding for granted and Atsushi had not hated the idea. He was not used to it yet, but now he was more than willing to get used to this feeling of peace and comfort. But not only that. Atsushi's mind replayed a memory reel of the night before. It had been amazing. Of course he was aware that people made love outside heat or rut, he'd just never depicted himself in such a situation. Takuto had been so gentle yet demanding, so skilled yet still blushed so innocently. 

Atsushi swallowed. Heat had been great in its own way. Great and scary at the same time. Giving into one's instincts completely was not a bad thing in a safe environment, yet there was also something to be said going into it with a clear head and the sole purpose of making one's partner feel good. Of course they had let instincts take over last night too, but the key word was 'let'. If Atsushi would have had to choose between the two, he wouldn't have known anymore. Was it greedy to want both?

'Good morning Atsu-bou!'

Atsushi finally opened his eyes to see the smiling face of his mate. Takuto had clearly noticed he wasn't sleeping even though his eyes were closed.

'Good morning. Eto, bou? You're calling me 'little one'?'

'Nuh-uh. I'm calling you partner. I just contracted it a bit in the middle Atsushi Aibou.'

Atsushi laughed and wiggled closer to his mate.

'Good morning Taku-bou. Is this a typical way to call one's mate?'

'Nuh-uh. It's just something that I just came up with. Silly...'

'I like it. It can be our thing. Since were in all of this together after all.'

Takuto wanted to press their foreheads together or rub their noses against each other, but he'd have to leave that for another time. They had an important meeting to attend at 9 a.m., so getting up was the only sensible thing to do. 

…...

When Atsushi and Takuto arrived at the harbor café, Kanai Souta was already seated at table. He looked up from his laptop as the two stopped next to his table and bowed.

'Ah, good morning gentlemen.'

'Good morning Kanai-sama.'

'Please, have a seat. How are things with the two of you?'

Takuto and Atsushi glanced at each other. Of course they knew that their new relationship was a known fact by the higher ups of the Ni-project, but they had not expected quite that direct a question. Since Takuto was the one actually employed by the project he felt obligated to answer.

'On a personal level things are great. It also seems only a few people have a problem with it. Most have either neutral or even encouraging attitude as far as I can tell. It must have been a big surprise to them though, Atsushi being important to the island.'

'I see. How about Kojima-san?'

Atsushi felt his cheeks burning. The question was not necessarily a personal one, but somehow the way it was asked was different from anything he had experienced before. There was a faint scent that felt concerned and comforting.

'I...eto...Yes, I am fine. It is fine.'

The man that Kanai Souta knew was extremely capable and good leader was looking so confudled that he could not help feeling protective. Granted that Kojima was only a few years younger than Souta himself, but right now he had the air of a big, lost puppy.

'It is fine, Kojima-san. I am aware Omega talk is unfamiliar to you. I am sure it'll get easier with practice.'

'Omega talk?'

'Enhancing words with scents. Sometimes used to also to negate the words, turn the meaning to the opposite.'

'Eh? I am sorry, I am not quite sure I follow. Sumimasen.'

'Yoshida-san, maybe you could demonstrate?'

Takuto nodded. He thought for a while what to do and then it came to him. He formed the mental image of holding his mate close, stroking his hair gently and placing a kiss on his forehead. He put the feeling of never wanting to let go into it before he consciously released a puff of scent.

'Atsushi, I don't actually like you.'

Atsushi paled. What was Takuto saying? That he hated him? That he wanted to dissolve their bond? No. That was not it. His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed. He was not ready to experiment on scents right here and now, so he had to do something he never, ever had thought he would say, especially in public.

'I see. I love you too, Takuto.'

The two stared into each others eyes like newlyweds on their honeymoon, which they essentially were except for the paperwork. Souta smiled. This was not a pair he had had a hand on, but it still reinforced the theory behind the synchronization level test. Furthermore Souta just liked romance in general, not that he'd admit that in public. He might be Omega, but he had a very strict image to uphold in the eyes of the general public. 

'Excellent! I'll omit any more intimate questions for now. Lets get to the official business.'

'Hai!'

Souta turned his laptop so the other two could see the screen.

'These are the current candidate famillies for moving in the first wave, 42 of them. As you can see here, there are people of every gender designation included. As this island is rather unique and still has an unusually large female population, we thought families with girls would be more welcome here than in some other places. Is this correct?'

Atsushi blinked. There were not that many women on the island, only about sixty according to the last count. Was that unusual? Well, perhaps that was not the main issue.

'That is correct. The islanders have no problem with females. I must say I found the question even a little odd, I am sorry.'

'No, Kojima-san. Nothing to be sorry for at all. It is quite reassuring. How about the dual-gendered? How do people feel about that?'

'Eto...for what I have seen over the past few days most have reacted either positively or just not seen it as an issue at all. Some are wary, but no-one has shown any hostility to me. Taku...Yoshida?'

'Indeed. For what I have sensed too is mostly curiosity though most are too shy or polite to ask questions. Some may not be looking to make friends with us immediately, but I have not met anyone who sees as 'disgusting freaks that have no place in this country'.'

'Very good. We'll start working on these then. I would like to recruit the school children in creating an introductory package aimed especially for their peers, do you think that would be feasible?'

'Absolutely. My grandfather, Terada Shintarou, would probably be the best to coordinate that, since he has taught the children here for decades.'

'I agree. Terada-sensei is perfect for the job. No-one knows this island and the people here better than him and he can understand the worries of the dual-gendered better than any. The high schoolers go to Umimura though, so I don't know how that would work.'

Kanai Souta was pleased and not afraid to show it. 

'Good. I can arrange that. We can call it a camp. I'm sure the Satou will be happy to host it. I beleive both of you know Satou Shirou and Takahiro of Umimura, ne?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satou Shirou's family is the main focus on the earlier stories, so he gets mentioned in many. He is one of the main characters in [Beta Testers of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429602) and their romance is in [Sculpting a New Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752252) should someone want to go back in time to check it out.


	20. We Should Be The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, there is **no** incest here. If anything it is anti-incest. That does not mean there aren't people in this story's world that do that kind of a thing, but it is no more acceptable than it is in our society. People may discuss the issue, but there will never be such a couple in these stories.

Arisaka Kousei looked out the kitchen window. His twin brother Koudai was just getting off of his bicycle outside. Perfect timing, the tea was ready. While setting the table Kousei had a moment to reflect on their strange life for a bit. They were twins and there had been some mix-up during their birth and no-one knew for sure which of them was actually older. As kids they had battled over the privilege playfully, but had happily adapted the suggested term 'sibling' by their mother's brother, Uncle Hideaki. They had had to explain it more than a few times until their peers had accepted it as the normal thing for them. 

The mix-up at birth was only one of the surprises life had given them. Towards the end of second year in high school the supposed beta twins had presented. That in itself was a life changer, but what was even more weird was that one of them as an Alpha and the other Omega. According to everything they had learned and looked up identical twins were always, without exception, same gender. Their mother freaked them out by turning deathly pale and almost swooning at the news. She had immediately ordered them both to stay home from school that week and actually locked them in the house, before leaving in a rush.

When she returned, she informed them that she had gotten Koudai, the Alpha, transferred to another school. School outside the so called 'Beta Town'. The boys were miserable and angry, but powerless to do anything except object. Their mother had not taken that the best possible way, she had accused them of being self-centered and that they needed to understand she was only doing it for their own good. She grounded them, though that really made no sense since they had already been told to stay home.

Their mother was a beta and therefore didn't really have a scent, but it was self evident she was distressed and angry all the time. The twins knew it was because of their odd presentations, but it was not something they could help. It was painful and unfair. Furthermore they did love their mother and it made them feel sad and guilty. Home life became a burden. So did meeting with friends. It was only allowed on the condition that Koudai hid his Alpha status, nothing could be done about Kousei as his presentation as Omega had become public knowledge at the school almost immediately.

This had now gone on for months. Their mother stayed at work far longer than anyone should and when she was home she mostly just slept. As a result of all those extra work hours, they were getting more pocket money and occasional presents from their parent, which made then think that maybe she did not actually hate them even though she apparently hated being near them.

The twins had dealt with their first heat and rut respectively on their own, not that a female beta parent could have done much anyway. The brothers had taken care of each other, but not 'that way', thank you very much. Kousei sighed exasperatedly at the thought. He was so tired of stupid classmates making jokes of 'brotherly love' and frankly sick at the popularity of incest fiction. Kousei didn't want to even imagine how much worse those jokes would be if they knew of the twins being different genders. No, help meant they had left trays of food and drink at the bedroom door and played the other one's favorite music through the wall.

Well, the music had helped also to block out the noises which were distracting and there were nose plugs to keep most of the scents away. Kousei was sure that he he told people what it had been like, they would not understand, so hung up they were on their own preconceptions. Yes, hearing the sounds and the musky part of the scent had made him aroused, but it was not his brother he was imagining on top of him, it had been his biggest crush at the time. Even more so when he himself went in heat. He could still hear himself moaning that guy's name over and over. The name he did not ever want to sully his mouth again after having found out what a disgusting pig and bigot he really was. Not worth his thoughts now either.

The door opened and closed.

'Tadaima, Kyoudai!'

'Okaeri, Kyoudai! Tea is ready.'

'Un. Be right there. Toilet.'

It was, perhaps, strange how little anything had changed between the two of them. They were still equal, which made Kousei happy having had some preconceptions of his own of Alphas looking down on Omegas and all that stuff. Not that Kousei doubted that his brother would not come to his aid if ever needed, of the two of them he had always been the more protective one and that had not changed after having turned into an Omega. 

'I'm sorry you have to always make the snack.'

Arisaka Koudai entered the kitchen. He had changed clothes too even though he'd said he was going to the toilet. He didn't like being in his uniform around his brother because it marked them different. Marked him 'better' without him earning it in any way himself. He didn't enjoy the all Alpha school he'd been suddenly forced into very much. Probably mostly because the students had established their circles long ago, though some of his class mates were pretty stupid too. Well, some were decent too. But nevertheless he was an outsider.

Kousei smiled and shrugged.

'It's not like it is extra to make it for two. Besides it takes you so long to come home from the school. I'd starve if I waited that long.'

They laughed quietly. Like so many things about them, their laughters were almost identical as were their voices. They shared some interests, but they also had things they liked the other was not too keen on as well. 

'Yeah. Well, it is my turn to cook dinner. We agreed on curry, right?'

'Un. I got the ingredients from the supermarket on my way back from school.'

'Eh? Thanks.'

They ate the sandwiches Kousei had made and drank the tea. They did not need to speak all the time, just being close to family was enough. Both almost jumped when the comfortable silence was broken by the door opening and closing again. They heard their mother's voice announcing that she had returned and responded accordingly. Why was she home this early? What had happened? Was something wrong?

Something had definitely happened, but judging from the smile on their mother's face they had not seen in so long and the cake box she put on the table, it could not be very bad. She looked ten years younger than she had that morning.

'Today is a special day. I hope you can fit in some cake still?'

Few young men could not fit in a bit of cake if offered. The twins looked at each other confused, but sort of happy. Their mother opened the box and suddenly burst into tears. There was nothing wrong with the cake, so the boys got worried.

'Okaasan? Are you alright.'

She nodded and continued sobbing. Koudai handed her a napkin and Kousei stood up to push the cake a bit further on the table so it would not fall. They found themselves suddenly pulled into a tight hug, almost like they had when they were little. Being about a head taller than their parent made a difference. They looked at each other over her head, eyes wide. The twins were not telepathic, but it was still quite evident they were both thinking 'What the hell is going on?'

Eventually their mother calmed down, let them go and smiled at them her eyes sparkling behind eyelashes that still glistened with tears. 

'We are moving! Finally I no longer have to fear for you every single day.'

'Moving where? Why?'

'Fear for us, why?'

'Fear that you might suddenly present.'

'Uh, Okaasan...We have already..ah..presented.'

They wondered if their mother had lost her mind and forgotten the past months.

'Not for a second time. Thank all the powers that protect people. Not for a second time.'

The twins were now seriously worried about their parent's mental stage. She was uttering gibberish and even invoking supernaturals. She started to laugh and her laugh sounded normal at least.

'I am sorry. I am just so relived. Lets sit down and I will finally tell you about my family and your father's as well...'

What followed was a long story that sounded like a plot for a light novel. According to their mother, her father had been what she called 'dual-gendered' and so had the twins' father. Apparently so was their uncle Hideaki, who had been mysteriously absent ever since Kousei's presentation. It all felt like fiction, but their mother had documents showing results from their blood tests. There was a red アトン stamped on both their files. She also said that horrible things had been done to their ancestors who had been discovered, which is why they needed not to tell anyone.

'I am not specialist in genetics, I am just a nurse. But there will be people there who can explain everything. Still, when you presented different genders, I knew we were in danger. I knew you had the gene since identical twins are always the same gender.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, why is there suddenly this アトン there? Because it is an official document and scientific terms are written in katakana. This is a red ink stamp, even if it can be computer generated. Other people have similar stamp with Greek letters on theirs. Normally it just gets written AtoN, aton or in hiragana あとん.


	21. After the Reveal

The soft knock on the door did not wake Arisaka Kousei for he had not been able to fall asleep yet. After he made a sound the door slid open and his twin brother Koudai snuck in before closing the door softly not to wake their mother.

'Couldn't sleep either?' 

'Yeah. Too much to think. Are you okay with moving? Transferring schools again so soon?'

'That's fine. I am not that fond of that place anyway. What about you? You have many friends here.'

'Most of them are your friends too or would be if you had time to see them. Well, not that I'll see them either when we move hours away from Tokyo. But at least we can go to the same school again, ne?'

'That's true. Honestly I'm not that bothered about moving, it is more the reason for the move that...'

'Oh?'

'Umh. Hey, Kousei are we mutant freaks?'

When his brother called him by name instead of 'kyoudai' it meant he was deadly serious. Kousei gave his answer a bit of a thought. He had spent over an hour searching things on the internet and while the factual information was quite limited there was a lot of fiction. Including a TV show he had heard of before but never thought of actually watching. He also decided to use his twin's name to show him that he took his question seriously.

'Yes, Koudai. We are. But that is not necessarily a bad thing. Well, I wouldn't say 'freaks'. And the mutation seems to be very old too. There were cases recorded older than the Sengoku Era.'

'Eh?'

'That's how far I got for now. Still, it is just rumors pretty much or folk tales. But...'

Kousei's voice trembled towards the end and his shoulders slumped just slightly. Perhaps it took a twin to notice he had something to say that he might not want to say.

'But? What is it? You can tell me.'

'Even those rumors...People like us have been hated, shunned and at one time even openly persecuted as unnatural or evil beings. Mother probably has a valid reason to tell us to hide this thing. Even recently there has been a ...Well, some people call our kind 'slugs'...'

'Why slugs?'

Koudai had never had much interest in Biology, so it did not surprise his brother that he did not immediately get the reference.

'Because they too have both genitals. Snails and slugs are hermaphrodites. Oh, we were called that too, but at least the fiction I read claims that is inaccurate and outdated term...'

'Fiction! What fiction?'

Kousei suddenly felt a little relieved. Koudai might not be that much into biology, but he did like stories. The reaction was so like him.

'Hold on a second. I was going to say that they seem to prefer 'dual-gender' or 'AtoN' now. What kind? Uh...Well, there is a TV-series about some guy who solves crimes and bangs anyone who accepts him. It's called 'Double Agent'. But mostly it is light novels or manga. Latter especially doujinshi. Yeah...'

Kousei's ears were turning pink. He was uncomfortable talking about certain things with anyone. Koudai chuckled and then smiled at his brother.

'Doujinshi tells me enough. No need to describe them. But can you tell me where to find some?'

'Yeah. Sure. Actually...I would like to discuss the plot points, but not the...bed scenes. If that's alright?'

'Sure.'

Koudai would not have minded analyzing the 'bed scenes' too, but his brother had never been comfortable with such things. Heck, the boy blushed at the implied sex shown on prime time TV. Yet in many other ways the supposed Omega was more confident of the two. It had made Koudai wonder if their genders had not been swapped by another accident.

'Ne, Kyuodai...I've been thinking, since we are moving maybe we could change something...'

'What is that?'

'The names we call each other. Think we could be just 'Dai' and 'Sei'? Informally when there are other people around.'

'Let me think....I don't see why not, Dai Baka.'

Kousei had barely finished the sentence when a pillow hit him on the face. 

'Serves you right calling me 'big idiot'. 

They grinned and the serious feeling was lifted for now. Kousei yawned. Having shared some of the things troubling himself had helped and now he was getting tired. Yawns being one of the most infectious things, Koudai found himself also yawning. Not that it was odd at 1:35 a.m. He got up and stretched.

'I'm going to bed. Good night, Sei!'

'Yeah, me too. Good night Dai! Thankfully it is Saturday, ne?'

'Sat...Right, past midnight. Anyway, see you in the morning!'

Saturday morning both twins slept until a male voice from the hallway intruded in their dreams. Shedding the last vestiges of sleep, the boys rushed downstairs. After just a couple of seconds their brain cells had woken enough to recognize the voice. 

'Uncle Hide!'

Arisaka Hideaki put the tablet he'd been using on the table and gave his nephews a look over.

'Morning boys! Look at you, you've both grown again I think.'

'Ehh. Why do adults always say that after an absence. It's annoying. Right Sei?'

Kousei agreed with his brother, but his mind was on something else. He had carried a grief inside ever after his presentation.

'Where've you been, Uncle? You disappeared right after my presentation, so I thought...because Omega...'

Hideaki shook his head. He probably should have made up a good excuse at the time not to hurt their feelings. 

'You thought partially right. I stopped coming over because you presented. Not because you presented as Omega, but because you presented. It would have been the same even if it had been Alpha.'

The twins looked at their uncle then each other unable to hide their confusion.

'Lets sit and I'll explain. Now, Koudai presenting confirmed that it was the right decision. It was not even necessary to do blood tests at that point to know what you two are.'

The boys glanced at each other again. They were pretty sure their uncle didn't shun them for being, what was it again, dual-gendered, so what was the reason he had abandoned them without a word?

'Me being close to you two for a prolonged period of time would have increased the risk of maturing...Ah, right. That means triggering your second presentations, which could have led to inconvenient questions being asked. See, our kind secrete certain pheromones that can act as a trigger for presenting a gender. It works for Alphas and Omegas too, by the way.'

Right. Their mother had told them that her brother was also dual-gendered as was their father and grandfather or probably both grandfathers. Triggering presentation sounded a bit out there though.

'If that is so then how come Uncle Hide is here now? Couldn't it trigger...?'

'Maturing fully is desirable. But only when it is safe. Since the move is next Friday, it won't matter now. You can still go to school Monday to tell your friends that you mother has been reassigned to another hospital and you are moving. Don't tell them where to though. E-mail or LINE or such is fine to give.'

'Eh? We're moving in 6 days? Really?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter the twins will be called 'Dai' and 'Sei' except in situations where one's full legal name is required.


	22. Meeting with the Presentation Coach, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this far. As always, comments, questions and kudos would be greatly appreciated.

It was hard to form friendships when you knew you'd be separated from them in less than 4 months, but Daishin still did his best. Of course there were ways to keep in touch with those who left Onimura without revealing the location of his home, but it felt awkward. If friendships were hard, romance was impossible. He'd come to the conclusion that he wasn't interested enough in no strings attached, casual sex and anything involving emotions would only get him and possibly the other party getting hurt at the end. 

Instead, in addition to some of his old favorites, he had found a treasure trove of books and manga he'd never heard about at the School Library shared by the High School and University. He borrowed then and read them in secret after going to bed each night. They were not the age restricted kind, but that was alright. Daishin had a vivid imagination and he could easily fill in what the pictures didn't show. Being a guest in a house with three young children, he did not feel comfortable actually doing anything physical about it in his bedroom, where he could be walked in on with little warning. Only when he had the chance to take a long bath did he indulge in pleasuring himself and even then he kept it to the front part, not quite sure how to proceed with the back.

The uncertainty of his still latent omega part was not limited to the reluctance to explore the still sleeping genitalia. He often wondered what it would really be like to present and even go in heat. He found the idea exciting and scary. Perhaps a bit more scary than exciting, if he were honest. Well, having witnessed one heat first hand did help a little, but only a little. His brain knew it would happen, but his body didn't seem any different, so it was somehow hard to really feel it to be true. Even more unreal felt the idea that his father had actually just done it. The man had been Alpha for, how long exactly? At least longer than Daishin had been alive and now, not only had his Omega side manifested but he had also gotten bonded to another dual-gendered person. It'd probably be easier to wrap his head around it all once he got to see his father and Yoshida-san. No, Takuto-san. Daishin heaved a deep sigh, took his bag and headed towards the West edge of the town to try to get some answers at least.

Arai Yuuki was looking forward to meeting his very first solo client. His own coaching session about ten years ago had left a deep impression. He had decided right then and there that he also wanted to help people like his mentor. However, it was easier said than done. While Iwata Arichika was always gentle and kind with Yuuki, he had also steadfastly refused to even consider apprenticeship until Yuuki graduated from college. Yuuki knew it was partially to give him time to change his mind, but also there just was not enough income in the Presentation Coaching, so he needed to have another profession too. Of course he could have continued farming the family land, but Yuuki had always really wanted to live close to the sea. In the end he had ended up learning about running small businesses and had established with the help of his family a web shop specializing in Japanese handicrafts sold about half and half domestic and outside Japan. Well, he was more the middleman relaying orders from customers to the artisans for a small fee. For now that was sufficient as he was still living home, but he'd need to either expand his business or find something to supplement it once he actually moved to another town.

The doorbell sounded like a wind chime. Daishin stood waiting nervously. What kind of a person would choose to talk about embarrassing stuff voluntarily? Well, it was monetarily compensated, but still no-one was forced to take on such a job. At the first crack of the door Daishin bowed. The gesture was not entirely out of politeness, it also gave him time compose himself.

'Good day! I am Kojima Daishin, I have an appointment at 3 p.m.'

'Welcome, Daishin-kun. I am Arai Yuuki, Yuuki is fine. Please, come in!'

Daishin followed the retreating man into the house and took off his shoes while muttering the customary apology when entering someone's residence and this was clearly not an office, but a home.

'Please, take a seat at the table. Which do you prefer coffee or tea, Daishin-kun?'

'Either is fine. I'll take whichever Yuuki-san is having. Thank you.'

The coach left the room to go to the kitchen presumably and Daishin looked around quickly. It was a living room like many others he had seen except that there were more paintings on the walls and pottery and small statuettes on the shelves than usual. There was a black box next to the table that looked a bit out of place. Daishin elected to remain standing next to the table, it would have felt weird to be sitting there when Yuuki-san returned. He set his bag leaning against the table leg and looked out the window to the garden and the mountains beyond. It was a peaceful view. A soft cough brought it to his attention that his host had returned. Yuuki-san was setting a tray in the middle of the table.

'Please, pick a seat, Daishin-kun.'

Daishin bowed his head and quickly sat on the left side of the table. As Yuuki sat opposite of him, Daishin got a proper look at his 'coach' for the first time. He'd already noticed that the man was tall and slim in a healthy way. Not as tall as Masaki-san or a few others he had seen around town, but probably closer to 185cm. Now Daishin could see the rest without staring. Thick hair, black enough to pass, though at close look it was extremely dark brown, was cut in a neat, unremarkable style. Pleasant, angular face, high nose and gently smiling, curious chocolate brown eyes. Handsome, but not too handsome, Daishin thought as he accepted the bowl of hot, light green liquid.

'So, I was informed that Daishin-kun is currently considered Alpha. When was the first presentation and how did it go?'

When and how? Uh, Daishin thought back hard enough for his brow to furrow.

'Ah. It was the Summer leave, second year of High School. And how...I think it was rather gradual. The first thing I really noticed was new scents. I also started to have dreams and then I became conscious of people around me as, uh, potential...partners. Then one morning I woke up with a knot. It hurt for a few days. Sounds rather boring.'

'Sounds actually pretty normal. Most go through something like that. The dramatic ones are rarely a good thing. Still, just because the first presentation went without a glitch, it does not mean that it is safe to assume the second one will be as smooth.'

Daishin blushed. He had read so many stories of presentations disrupting lives that he had kind of presumed it was typical. Yuuki-san called them 'dramatic', which made sense. That made them good subjects for stories.

'Un.'

'Now, Daishin-kun requested still to find out about the Alpha presentation. Why is that?'

'Eto, it is because I want to know what I would have been told if I had been know to be dual-gendered growing up. Uh...'

'Ah, so Daishin-kun is curious about us. Well, that's not a bad thing at all. However, I don't think we need to spend time talking about that now. I'll just give Daishin-kun the written material to read and if there are any questions, I'll try to answer them next time. Here.'

Daishin took the booklets. If they were not going to talk about the Alpha presentation that meant they would discuss the Omega stuff instead. Daishin was both very interested and shy when it came to that. Nervously he reached for his bag, but only managed to knock it over, spilling all the fiction he'd borrowed from the library on the floor. The older man moved to help, before Daishin could utter a word in protest. This was embarrassing to the extreme.

'Ah sou, I can see Daishin-kun is, indeed, interested.'

Yuuki looked at the titles. He was familiar with most of them himself, though there were a few that were probably new. Most of them had been circulating when he still went to school and a couple had even been obligatory reading. The young man in front of Yuuki, however, looked like he had been caught naked while hanging upside down from a tree.

'It is not what it seems like, Yuuki-san. I...'

'How did Daishin-kun discover these?'

'Uh. They were in the library when I looked up Hinohikari-sensei's works...I have liked his books, ever since...'

The young man fell silent, feeling he had said too much.

'It is alright. It is only normal to be interested in people like oneself, Daishin-kun. I am surprised Daishin-kun knows Hinohikari-sensei's works already. How did Daishin-kun hear of him?'

Daishin felt a little better not having been judged out of hand. He still felt like he had the time he had eaten some of the cream on top of the Christmas cake and got caught 'white handed'.

'Uh. It was on our class trip to Kyoto last year. We were visiting Teramachi and stopped at a small cafe that also sold books. I stayed behind to buy some gifts for Father and friends back home. The shop assistant added one manga in an envelope to the pile and said it was 'for free and for you only'. After I thanked him he said that the best thanks would be to read the book...which I would have done anyway. Thinking back now, maybe he stressed those things a bit stronger than usual. Well, the manga I got as a gift was Hinohikari Sensei's 'Caterpillar's Story'. After reading that I went to the web shop advertised on the back cover and found more stories about dual-gender people. I thought is was all just fiction though.'

'Naruhodo. I think I can guess what happened there. Either the shop assistant or someone connected to him was a Sniffer.'

'Sumimasen. A Sniffer? What's that?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinohikari-sensei is a fictional character. His 毛虫物語 (kemushimonogatari) or 'Caterpillar's Story' is a tale of a shy Beta boy in a school where 90% of the students are Alpha or Omega becoming the interest of the most popular Alpha-sama senpai. Except, of course, the supposed genders are not correct.
> 
> Maybe I should try to write that story someday...


	23. Meeting with the Presentation Coach, Part 2

'Sniffer? It is nickname for a person who can tell just by scent if someone is AtoN. I've been told they sometimes miss AtoN, but never has there been a case they mistook an Alpha, an Omega or a Beta for one of us. Oh, it also does work on those who have not presented even the first time yet, unless they are right at the brink, like in that manga.'

'So, what you are saying, Yuuki-san, is that someone caught my scent during that class trip and gave me a book about AtoN on purpose? That's...random.'

'Random?'

'Well, what I mean is that I might not have read the book or I might have given it to someone else to read. But then, if he had told me directly, I would have probably thought he was imagining things...'

'Or worse. That's why there is this approach with fiction to introduce the idea and hopefully evoke some sympathy. It would have been pity, if Daishin-kun had not read it, but as for giving it to another person to read would have been okay. The more people know about us by the time the secret is revealed, the better chance we have to be accepted. At least that is the theory.'

'Eh? So, it is propaganda?'

'No, I would not go that far. It's more like PR. Propaganda would involve fabricating lies to make one party look great, righteous and perfect while painting the other party black. That is a war tactic and war is what we are hoping to keep from erupting, since nothing good would come out of that. But I digress, we were meant to talk about the Omega presentation, ne?'

'Un.'

'Well, I fear I am going to have to disappoint Daishin-kun again...'

Disappoint? What did Yuuki-san mean? The time was not nearly up, so that should not be it nor had there been any sign of emergency message.

'Disappoint me?'

'Most omega presentations are not dramatic like those we are used to seeing in fiction and thankfully so, for too often the theme there seems to be borderline rape. Now, those incidents are not without a basis in reality. If one should present suddenly in dangerous place, things could become ugly fast. Especially if the presentation was actually combined with the first heat.'

'Eh? It isn't always so?'

'No. Mostly it is not. The studies done on this indicate that combined presentation and heat happen in about 1 in 20, or 5%, of the cases. It is more common the older the person is, which is again something to be grateful for, I think. As for, Daishin-kun, at your age the chance is closer to 15%, so take care if any of the warning symptoms appear, ne?'

'What are the warning symptoms?'

'There are quite a few. Most common are pain or discomfort in the abdomen, nausea, slick discharge, reacting to scents that were previously just there, craving unusual foods or not wanting to eat things one usually prefers, being more sensitive to criticism and even bursting in tears over the tiniest things.'

'Ano, sumimasen. Those sound a lot like what we were thought to be signs of pregnancy at school...'

'That is true. For a good reason too. The hormones at work are mostly the same, after all.'

Daishin nodded. It did make sense when one thought about it. He also realized that he'd forgotten to embarrassed. Probably because listening to Yuuki-san was much like listening to a teacher in class, without snickering classmates.

'So, presentation for Omega is rather like a continuation of those early signs, though nausea tends to disappear before it hits. This is often presumed to be because of one's scent glands have either started to function properly or, in case the Omega presentation is the second one, re-balanced themselves. There is the abdominal pain, usually not too severe. The itching can be near intolerable.'

'Itching where?'

'Inside the womb and the birthing canal. This is the first time the body eliminates the layer of mucus protecting the walls of those parts. It itches when the mucus is detaching. A new layer begins to form immediately, but until reaches everywhere, it can feel uncomfortable. I remember some describing it as 'if someone had taken a sanding paper to my innards'.' Scratching the itch is not recommendable, because the raw wall could get infected. Well, that phase usually lasts less than two hours, considerably less for most. So, sex is not a good idea. However, being held close by another person of any gender helps. It seems contact, even through clothes, makes the body hurry up with slick production. Naturally, the optimum is a person emitting Alpha pheromones, which can, unfortunately, also be problematic.'

Daishin shuddered. It did not sound all that easy. Yet that was the typical presentation...

'Because the Alpha might want to have sex?'

'Pretty much. Of course, we take necessary precautions, when it is a client. Suppressants make it much easier to tolerate as well as knowing it could be harmful. Even those who do have intercourse with their clients wait until the itching phase is over for 12 hours. I have talked to a few and they said that they still use suppressants and go in as gently as possible.'

Daishin's temporarily disappeared embarrassment made a comeback with vengeance. Images of naked bodies entwined were impossible for him to shut out right now. He could feel his face was burning and he really had no idea what to say. Somehow he managed to croak a response.

'Is that so.'

'Un. The second most effective helper with the itching stage is an Omega as they can soothe things with appropriate scents, but that is not recommendable in cases where the Omega presentation is the latter one, like Daishin-kun. Well, unless the two are in an actual relationship, but that's a different thing.'

It did not take much imagination to figure out why. Of course the Alpha part would want to have sex with such a nice Omega. Daishin rubbed his forehead.

'I can see why. It would be hard.'

'Now that was the main points on a typical presentation. Sometimes those dramatic ones do happen and the person goes in heat immediately. Heat is not that much different from presentation physiologically except in strength. The body cleanses out the old slick lining and makes a new one ready for the fertilized egg to implant itself.'

Yuuki smiled inwardly at the widened eyes of his client. It was clear things were clicking in place inside his head.

'Make no mistake. The purpose of heat is reproduction. The body wants offspring, it is an imperative. Survival of the species depends on new individuals being born. Scent glands go on overdrive attracting any eligible candidates and prompted by pheromones the brain rearranges priorities often overriding reason to a point. Blood circulation increases concentrating especially in the genital area. It also causes the body temperature to rise, of course. That's why we call it heat. The body temperature affects also the scent glands. They begin to produce certain pheromones in excessive quantity compared to normal, which feeds back to the system making each cycle stronger than the previous.'

Daishin nodded. He could remember that having been so when he had helped his friend. Everything had gotten harder towards the end. Honestly, it was quite scary to think he himself would experience that probably fairly soon.

'An Alpha in the presence of an Omega in heat, and that also goes for us who are both genders, gets drawn in, his body responding with his own need to leave offspring behind. His scent glands also switch to high gear and affect the Omega. It is a spiral. If nothing is done, it will lead to an attempt to create offspring. If that is not desirable, then suppressants and/or contraceptives are a must.'

'Uh. That sounds scary. If I had known all that I never would have agreed to...help my best friend...'

Daishin shuddered. His best friends were both immensely important to him. He loved them, just not with the kind of love of wanting to have children with either one of them. Yet this sounded like his, or their, wants could have been over ridden by nature. He had behaved like an arrogant idiot, only saved by suppressants and luck.

'I know. I read about that on your file. I may have stressed this even more than usual because of that. You did a good thing, but it could have lead to a lifetime commitment. If both parties want to have children together or bond, it is great. If they don't it is not a very good start. Now one more thing...'

'Yes?'

'While the attraction of heat is remarkably strong, a normal person can resist it long enough to walk away and hopefully call for help. Unfortunately some people take it as an excuse to let go and there are also broken individuals who would relish the chance. Be careful, double as careful, as the other genders. If the two are prevented from leaving, however, resisting for hours or days just is not something most people could do. I believe the current legislation is too lenient on the 'accidents', but also that there are circumstances beyond human beings control.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information overload. Though it hopefully explains some things from earlier. :)
> 
> By the way, I wonder if anyone noticed that Yuuki made his first appearance a decade ago in 'Sculpting a New Future'? Masaki's young cousin who liked to climb in trees.


	24. At the Threshold

Being on Cleaning Duty at school was alright normally, but when one's partner was a person one avoided as much as possible it became truly an annoying chore. Double so when the said partner disappeared in the middle of it. Arisaka Kousei, or Sei as he had decided to shorten his name, pursed his lips together and finished the task alone, while mentally cursing the unreliable bastard, who had been supposed to be helping. Even if it was also a relief not to have be in that guy's company. Sei gave the classroom one final look over before returning the cleaning equipment to the closet.

Sei was just about to head to the shoe locker, when a sound he had never heard before caught his attention near the toilet door. It was a sound filled with anguish, a whimper combined with a sob was the closest he could describe it. Despite acknowledging potential danger the Omega-for-now, could not ignore whomever had made such a desolate sound. Carefully he opened the door and peeked in, just in case there were more than one person inside. There was just one boy, the one whose presence there made most sense, the one he didn't want to associate with: His missing Cleaning Duty partner, Ishikawa Eijirou.

The disheveled student cowered whimpering in the the corner behind the sinks. It was something Sei would never have expected of an Alpha and even less from this particular one. Ishikawa-kun's remarks on the day Sei being an Omega had become public had been just beyond stupid and the way he had made himself a nuissance ever since annoying. Yet, seeing the Alpha in that state, Sei could not help feeling pity.

'Ishikawa-kun? What happened?'

Eiji though he was hallucinating. The voice sounded like that of Arisaka-kun, but Arisaka-kun would never speak that softly to him. He hated Eiji these days and not without a reason. If only he could take back those words from that day, but it had proven impossible. No matter how many times he had tried to approach Arisaka-kun, he had been blocked. Today was his last chance and instead of managing to apologize as he had planned, he had had to go throw up first. Only emptying his stomach had only been the start of it. He'd just washed his mouth and hands when his stomach had cramped violently, bringing him on his knees and then it had just gotten worse.

'Stay...please...'

The feverish eyes looking up at Sei were brimming with tears. There was a sour scent in the air. Had Ishikawa-kun been an Omega, Sei would have presumed he'd been attacked. Not that an Alpha being attacked was out of question either, of course, just a bit less likely. The distressed scent was not something any decent person would ignore. Sei sighed and crouched down to get a better look.

'Where does it hurt, Ishikawa-kun? Do you need an ambulance?'

Eiji had either lost his mind, or Arisaka-kun was not a hallucination after all. He wanted to believe the latter, so he went with it. There was a very pleasant, soothing scent coming from the direction of the other boy.

'I'll be fine. Just...please...stay. Nice scent...'

Eiji shivered. Was he having a fever too in addition to the stomach problems. A pitiful whimper escaped his lips again as the other boy retreated.

'I'll be back. Just getting tissue.'

The only tissue available was toilet paper, so it'd have to suffice. Sei pulled out a good two meters of paper from the dispenser and rolled it loosely around his arm. Then he returned to Ishikawa-kun and uncermoniously wiped his nose, before sitting down next to him. His brain had been working on the puzzle and he was almost certain of his conclusion. His nose was telling him things he would have thought impossible just a week ago. 

'Actually...I'll be fine. Arisaka-kun should...go...after all. Don't want to contaminate...This could spread.'

'Nah. It's fine. I won't catch that. Just relax Ishikawa-kun. Here. Hold my hand...'

Eiji could not resist the offer of the hand even though the dread of certain, impending doom was hanging above him. Memories of four years ago, memories of angry voices. The final sentence 'Leave this house now and never return. I don't want you polluting my sons, you disgusting freak. You are no child of mine.' The sound of the front door closing and the knowledge that his older brother was gone. Gone because the youngest one, had seen something he couldn't understand and had voiced it. 'If Eitarou-niisan is an Omega, why does he have a knot?' Tears held back for years, tears of sadness and of rage flooded out. He couldn't stop sobbing even when pulled into a gentle embrace.

'Should I call Ishikawa-kun's parents? Could they come take you home?'

'No! Uh...sorry. But no. I can never go back home now. What do I do...what do I do....'

Sei had no idea why Ishikawa-kun was so adamant, so unwavering about going home, but maybe there was a good reason. Anyway, they could not stay here much longer, the school would be locked up. Ishikawa shivered again, the distressed scent surrounded him like a dark cloud. Sei reached into his pocked and fumbled for his phone. He placed a call to a number that he had not had for very long.

'Uncle Hide, please can you help? I am at school with...a friend who seems to be presenting. He says he cannot go home...Un. Omega....Thank you. We'll get there somehow.'

Eiji understood only parts of what he heard. His stomach was burning and itching and the chills ran though his body again. Arisaka-kun started to pull Eiji up and he did his best to comply without really asking why. Not that there needed to be much of a reason, one could not sit on a toilet floor forever. Not even in the embrace of one's first love.

'Can you walk, Ishikawa-kun? My uncle will come to the gate and give us a ride home.'

'I cannot go home. I cannot.'

The distressed scent got stronger again. Whatever the reason, Ishikawa-kun was deadly serious about not going to his home.

'Our home. We'll take care of Ishikawa-kun.'

Somehow they made it to the shoe lockers. Sei decided changing shoes was not a priority right now, so he just grabbed their shoes and the bag Ishikawa had for some reason left there and not in the classroom. When they reached the gate, the car was already there. Uncle Hideaki took one deep breath through his nose and shook his head. 

'Get in both of you. Dai is waiting at the apartment and your mother will be back in about an hour with prescription medicine.'

'But Dai..'

'Is on suppressants and so will you, Sei. Just in case.'

Eiji had trouble making sense of much anything except that the voices were not angry and that there were hands supporting him. Once in the car a gentle scent of pines in the early Summer morning soothed him and he fell asleep.

It was already dark outside when Eiji opened his eyes. He was laying on a bed that smelled like Arisaka-kun. The pain in his belly had subsided and he felt pretty normal. Yet, he knew deep inside that nothing was normal anymore. He sat up on the bed yawning.

'Oh. You're awake.'

A voice that was familiar, but not the one he was expecting. An almost identical voice, but not quite. A scent that resembled Arisaka-kun's closely, yet had something not quite right. A pleasant scent, just not the scent. If that made any sense. 

'Arisaka Koudai-kun?'

'Un. Sei is preparing dinner. I'm not going to ask if you want to take a bath, you need one. You stink. The bathroom is the second door in the corridor. There is a towel and some clothes that should sort of fit there. Come downstairs when you're clean.'

Eiji couldn't help his hackles rising being ordered around even if the commands were not unpleasant or unreasonable. He bid his tongue though and just nodded and went to do as he had been told as weird as it felt.

Having showered and dried himself, Eiji put on the borrowed clothes. They were just a tiny bit more lose than he was used to but not too bad a fit. The feeling of wearing someone else's clothes and having to show himself in front of him or them maybe, was really weird though. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. A woman was decorating a cake at the dining table and behind her Arisaka-kun was frying something at the stove. The woman looked up and called to her son. Eiji bowed and introduced himself.

'I am Ishikawa Eijirou. Thank you for your kindness. I'll be in your care.'

'Dai and Sei's mother, Arisaka Reina. Nice to meet you officially. We'll discuss things after dinner. I hope Eijirou-kun is hungry?'

'I am. Thank you. Eiji is fine...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming this far. Some of the questions you may have right now may be answered after dinner i.e. in the next chapter. But since I am not perfect, if you have a specific thing you are wondering about, please, just ask. I'll make sure there is an answer somehow. :)


	25. Pulled Inside

Ishikawa Eijirou enjoyed the meal in spite of being nervous and embarrassed. Hamburger Steak had been one of his favorite foods ever since he could remember and Arisaka-kun's were as good as his mother's. Different but just as good, he thought. He ate fast, partially because he was hungry, partially because the food was delicious and partially to keep himself busy, not to have to deal with the reality quite yet. But all things, good and bad, come to an end eventually.

'Thank you for the food.'

The sentiment was echoed round the table. Everyone seemed to have finished about the same time. The other Arisaka-kun started to collect the plates and Eiji offered to help, but was turned down and asked to stay seated instead. The grown man, the one Arisaka-kun had referred to as 'Uncle Hide' took the lead.

'Alright, Eiji-kun...'

'Hai?'

'First I would like to ascertain that Eiji-kun is actually aware exactly what happened today. Do you?'

He had been dreading this. There was no way to fake it, to claim he was just an Omega when he had been an Alpha for almost three years. A tiny spark of hope that these people would not judge him as harshly as his father would kept causing pain when he tried to simply accept having turned into something unwanted even abhorred.

'Yes, sir. I understand. I have become a freak.'

Arisaka-kun drew a shocked breath, which was not a surprise. What Eiji couldn't quite understand was why he looked hurt. Looked and smelled hurt. Eiji didn't know what to do or say, he fought the tears that were again threatening to burst out.

'Sei, it is not Eiji-kun's fault. Wait until you hear the whole story.'

There was a heavy sadness in the older man's tone as he instructed his nephew.

'Do you think that is a fair assessment, Eiji-kun? Is it really alright, in your heart, to be called a freak?'

Fair? Of course it was not fair! Nothing about the whole thing was fair. Becoming someone who did not belong due to some genetic quirk, and it had to be genetic since his older brother was the same. Sweet, gentle, smart Eita-nii been called a freak and other, worse things and driven out of their home late one night, not being even able to say good bye to his younger brothers. 

'Of course not. But this is not a fair world.'

'Unfortunately that is true. However, I want to know what you think, Eiji-kun. If you met your older brother, how would you greet him? Call him a freak?'

'How the hell do you know about my brother?'  
Eiji blushed. The surprise had shaken him enough to forget how to speak politely. He bent his head. Not only was he for lack of a better word, a freak, but these people had helped him and fed him, they did not deserve such outbursts.

'Gomen nasai. How is it that you know about my brother, Ojiisan?'

'Ah. That is not a short answer, but I promise we'll get there soon. I'm Arisaka Hideaki, by the way, Reina's brother. Call me Hide. Ahh, Dai, all done with the dishes? Good. Join us, it is good for you to hear this in person too. So, Eiji-kun, if you met your older brother what would you call him?'

'Eita-nii is Eita-nii.'

The twins glanced at each other, both were feeling a bit lost like looking at a puzzle that was missing a few key pieces. Uncle Hide continued his questioning.

'Eiji-kun, do you know why your brother left?'

'To protect us. I heard them, Eita-nii and father. Father said Eita-nii...No, Father yelled that Eita-nii was a freak and that he'd pollute us too if he didn't leave. I think the last part was why he just left, without a fight.'

'Do you know what your father meant by 'pollute', Eiji-kun?'

'I do. He thought that it was a disease. Becoming this...whatever it is I am...and that we would catch it from Eita-nii, if he stayed.'

Arisaka Sei gasped. He remembered that their Uncle had distanced himself from them when he'd presented to not trigger a second presentation. What if it was Sei's fault that Ishikawa-kun was at this state right now? Because he had been in the same class?

'Being dual-gendered is not a disease and you cannot catch it from people around you. It is a genetic mutation that exists from the time of conception. Don't look at me like that, Eiji-kun, I am not calling you a mutant either.'

'Eto, dual-gendered? Is that what I am is called and Eita-nii too?'

'Dual-gendered, Alpha-Omega or AtoN are common and acceptable terms we are called, Eiji-kun.'

It took Eiji a few seconds to digest what he had heard. He wasn't sure if he could remember the terms correctly, but as long as he knew one, it should work. There was, however, one word in that sentence that made a huge difference.

'We?'

'Hai. All of us here, except Reina, are AtoN.'

'Reina-san?'

'Women are never AtoN, Eiji-kun. The mutation is in the Y-Chromosome, which women don't have. It is always inherited from the male parent or parents.'

'Eeh!!!'

If that was true, and what reason would there be to make up a lie like that, then that bastard he called Father wasn't just a bastard but a hypocrite as well. He had no right to keep blaming their mother for Eita-nii and now Eiji himself for being this double thing. Also what about Sabu-chan?

'Uh. So, if I understand correctly we got this gene from our father and it is not in any way Mother's fault?'  
Arisaka Reina took this question to answer, both as a woman and a health-care professional.

'It is no-one's fault. Genes are what they are. Well, in a way your mother has contributed to it too, since she must have at least one X-Chromosome that does not block the mutation from manifesting. Without a blood test we cannot know if they both are that kind or just one. If they are both then the chance for you to be dual-gendered is 100% and if just one, then it is 50%.'

Eiji paled.

'Then the chance that my younger brother is one too is at least half? That is...a lot...'

'Eiji-kun, are you worried that your father might take it on your mother and Eisaburou-kun when he finds out about you?'

Eiji nodded. There was lump in his throat that prevented him from voicing his fears, but somehow he managed to make at least an 'un' sound.

'Your older brother has been notified and he texted that he'll fly to Tokyo tomorrow. Are you willing to go with him and us to see your family and confront your father with this?'

What a scary and distasteful thing to have to do, but little Sabu-chan needed to be protected and Mother too. Alright, not so 'little' Sabu-chan. The 13-year old was as tall as Eiji already, but he was still Eiji's little brother.

'Yes. I'll go.'

Reina-san got up and touched Eiji's shoulder gently. When the boy looked up, he saw the woman was smiling at him, but there were tears in her eyelashes.

'That's a brave thing to do. Now, lets leave the heavy subjects for the rest of the evening. Please, help me bring the tea and cake to the table, Eiji-kun?'

Eiji followed Reina-san to the kitchen and was directed to take the cake from the fridge. That could have been a mistake, for Eiji nearly dropped the cake when he saw what was written on the top.

WELCOME  
HOME  
EIJI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of a weekend update. Hope your weekend was good!


	26. Being Friends Again Is a Good Thing, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so shy, but they have their reasons.

'I am not really sure this is the best solution.'

Arisaka Koudai glared at the other Alpha. Well, the not-just-alpha, but for instincts still Alpha. Having any sort of an Alpha sharing a bedroom with any sort of an Omega posed a risk in his mind. He was not being territorial, but he did worry about his brother getting hurt again.

'We'll be fine, Dai. Really. If anything happens, we'll yell and you'll hear us.'

Sei opened the door and motioned Ishikawa-kun to enter. Dai shrugged and gave the guest one final glare of warning, which Eiji acknowledged with a slight nod on his way into the bedroom. The message was clear: Don't you dare to mess with my brother. The room was the same where Eiji had woken up but someone had brought in a futon and apparently changed the sheets on the bed as well. 

'Ishikawa-kun, pick either the bed or the futon, please. I'm happy with either.'

Naturally Eiji picked the futon. Not only did he not want to drive anyone off of their own bed, but while Arisaka-kun seemed to be totally oblivious of the situation, Eiji knew he'd have some lewd thoughts later. Somehow those kinds of thoughts would have been twice as dirty if he were lying on the bed that belonged to the object of his desires. He was startled from his thoughts by only slightly muffled voice from behind the wall.

'Just so you know, Sei wasn't kidding when he said, I'd hear you.'

'Got it.'

Sei rolled his eyes. Then he shrugged and chuckled, before speaking softly.

'But he won't be able to make out the words if we speak quietly. He'll hear we speak, but not what we actually say.'

'Arisaka-kun...I don't think that was the point...exactly...uh...'

Ishikawa-kun was so cute when he got embarrassed. Sei had long since noticed that he ran his fingers through his hair when he was unsure what to say or do.

'I know. But the hell if I admit something like that to my brother. It is easier to pretend dumb. Like we pretended not to hear anything during our respective heat and rut. It's perhaps a bit odd, since we talk about everything else. Do you talk to your brothers about that kind of things, Ishikawa-kun?'

Eiji sputtered. How easily Arisaka-kun said the words 'heat' and 'rut' as if they were the most natural thing. Well, they were natural things, of course. Just not in conversation among teenagers. They sure used the words, but not without embarrassment.

'I ..uh..not really. Eita-nii has been gone four years and Sabu-chan is just a kid. I guess if he wanted to ask me something, I'd try to answer, but...'

'Oh. I got a bit curious about something. Is your older brother's name possibly Eitarou? Just thinking since I know Ishikawa-kun's name is Eijirou and my uncle called the youngest Eisaburou...'

'Yeah. It is. Quite old fashioned and ugh...but what can you do? But since Arisaka-kun knows my name, why not use it? Just call me Eiji already, ne?'

Sei didn't think it was that bad actually to have those 'first son', 'second son' and 'third son' parts in a name, but then he had relatives with names like that and they were not uncommon in the historical novels both the twins liked. True that the offer of personal name had already been made, but it had been to the adults, Sei had felt at the time. Maybe it had included him too.

'Eiji-kun. Got it. I'm Sei. Well, I guess we should get ready for bed. I don't need another bath today, but if Eiji-kun wants I'll turn it on for you.'

'Nah. It's not been three hours since I showered, it's good enough. Unless I stink again?'

'Eiji-kun smells just fine.'

'Ano...Do you always go to bed this early on a Friday? It's only a bit past 10 p.m.'

'Not always, but I know mother wants her own time. It'll be closer to midnight before I'll actually get sleepy, normally I'd just read a book. But today I hoped we could talk a bit longer. If I put my pillow to the other end of the bed, we can speak softly after lights are out. It may be a bit silly, but I guess I've missed the childhood sleep overs.'

'Nah, it's not silly. I am just glad Sei-kun is willing to talk to me again. I...umh...'

Ishikawa Eijirou stood up straight and then bowed deep.

'I apologize saying those stupid things that day. I am deeply sorry.'

Sei had not expected such a formal apology. Nor one without any sort of excuses or trying to shift the blame.

'It's fine already. I don't think you meant those things anymore, Eiji-kun. At the time it hurt, but that was partially because the after effects of the heat. Some hormones linger a few days afterward, I've been told.'

Sei didn't mention it had hurt so much worse, because he had had a crush on Ishikawa Eiji for a good half a year. Hurtful and negative words gain extra power when they are uttered by a person one likes. For now he had nothing more to say about the subject, so he started to strip his clothes leaving only the t-shirt and the underpants on before quickly diving under covers, turning his back to the room. Eiji averted his gaze reluctantly when he realized what Sei-kun was doing and then followed suit. Once he was safely tucked in, he called out to the other boy.

'I'm decent. Sei-kun may turn around.'

Facing each other in the dim light of the streetlamp streaming through the window was, for the lack of a better word, cool. If they had been younger this would have been the perfect setting to tell ghost stories, Sei thought and chuckled. It was also exciting. Sei could not claim that the past feelings were not returning. As much as he had tried to forget, he still liked Eiji-kun. No, after today, he liked Eiji-kun even more. He was probably blushing, which made him thankful for the darkness and the quilt he had pulled up to his nose.

'What is is, Sei-kun? You laughed.'

'Ah. I thought that if we were still in middle school, we'd probably be telling ghost stories now. But actually...I'd like to talk a bit more seriously.'

'What about?'

'Well, we're moving as you know.'

Eiji nodded. He had known this was Sei-kun's last day at school, which is why it had also been his last chance to apologize.

'Yeah. I'm a bit surprised that nothing seems to be packed here...'

Sei laughed. He could understand why Eiji-kun thought so, but it was not actually true.

'Well, if Eiji-kun were to look into all the closets and drawers, Eiji-kun would not think that. Even most of the pots and pans and things have been put in boxes already. We're kind of living like in a hotel now, just out of our suitcases. Packing the rest should not take more than an hour. Also, most of the furniture will stay here and if anything is left behind, we can get it later. This house belongs to my mother's parents, actually. Uncle Hide is going to stay here for a few months at least.'

'Eeh? Where are you moving to, Sei-kun?'

'That was what I wanted to talk about. We are moving away from Tokyo even away from Kanto region and to a place we may not disclose to others.'

'Why? That sounds so weird...'

'It's because of what we are. There are going to be more dual-gendered people there and they worry that if the general public finds out we exist bad things could happen again.'

'Bad things. I guess I understand. But now that we are...friends again, I don't want to lose...'

'Un. Same. So give me your e-mail address. We can keep in touch and I can travel to see you. The place we are going to live in is not electronically isolated. And anyway, you are one of us too, so they really cannot complain.'

Something very warm and gentle touched the fragile shell of ice Eiji had built to contain the feelings he had about not being normal. It melted a hole and let a ray of hope into that tangle mess of emotions. Being 'one of us' sounded better than anything he had heard that day, except maybe finding out that his older brother was fine and that'd he'd be able to meet him tomorrow. The toll of the day was heavy and Eiji's eyes would not stay open any longer.

'Un. Remind me in the morning. Good night, Sei-kun...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one more chapter on these characters. After that probably a wedding at Onimura is due finally.


	27. Family Matters

After breakfast Ishikawa Eijirou got dressed in his school uniform that had shown up cleaned and ironed on the bedroom door handle. It felt a bit weird, since he did not have school activities to attend, but showing up in borrowed clothes would have been worse. He wasn't the only one to clean up for the task ahead, Arisaka Hideaki showed up clean shaven and wearing a smart suit. To Eiji's surprise Arisaka Reina, the twins' mother, was also ready to go. He must have shown his surprise somehow, for the woman smiled and explained.

'We thought that it might be easier for Eiji-kun's mother if there was another woman there. I'm also a nurse though hopefully one won't be needed.'

Eiji nodded. It made sense and he also hoped a nurse would not be needed. He wished he could be sure one would not be needed, but he wasn't. They could have easily walked the less than 2 km distance, but they took the car anyway. Hide-san drove to the elementary school teachers' parking lot where a police car was waiting. Eiji seemed to be the only one finding that even a little unsettling or strange. The police car door's opened as their car stopped near it and two officers, one male and one female, stepped out. The three of them also got out of the car and Eiji followed the adults towards the waiting offciers. His eyes bulged when the police officers bowed and greeted Hide-san.

'Good morning, Inspector Arisaka, sir.'

Reina-san must have been watching Eiji, for she again explained quietly.

'I am sorry, Eiji-kun. I thought you knew and I am sure Hide-nii did too. Shouldn't have assumed Sei had told you, I guess.'

Eiji had never been in any trouble with the law nor had he ever done anything that would have warranted it, but he still had a somewhat fearful respect towards the police. One might say he was partially in awe of them, yet also worried because they were human and humans made errors. Whether the Inspector had a sixth sense about such things or just years of experience, he also turned to face Eiji.

'I am Inspector Arisaka from Tokyo Metropolitan Police, nice to meet you. Nothing you said yesterday cannot nor will be used as evidence, unless you choose to corroborate it today.'

The grin on the older man's face was so similar to his nephew's that it could not help setting Eiji's mind at ease. Adapting a line so often seen on American cop shows did the same. Eiji felt he could relax a little bit more, but soon he had a more important thing to think about.

'Sergeant Kobayashi, Officer Yamada, this is Ishikawa Eiji-kun, Ishikawa Eitarou-kun's younger brother. Please...'

Apparently that 'please' was a command that was understood from the context as the male officer stepped back and opened the back door of the sedan. Out came a tall, young man wearing noticeably well pressed trousers, an open shirt on top of a t-shirt and rather fancy looking sneakers all in shades of purple. He took off his sun glasses almost hesitantly and Eiji forgot everyone around him. He squeaked and made a beeline to his long missed brother.

'Eita-nii!'

The two actually hugged, something they had not done since primary school. It was weird how it felt right and mortifying at the same time. Eita-nii still smelled the same Eiji remembered. As fast as they had started the hug, they released each other.

'Eiji. You've grown.'

'It's been over 4 years, so...of course. So has Eita-nii. But Sabu-chan is almost taller than me.'

'Really? I remember him as a little kid. Say, Eiji, are you okay? Physically, I mean. They said you presented.'

'Yeah. I am fine now. But I know someone who won't be.'

'Father.'

Somehow Eita-nii managed to convey how bad that word tasted by just his tone of voice. Eiji agreed. A polite cough made them turn their attention to the Inspector.

'Speaking of that, let us get the bad part of this family reunion taken care. There will be time later to catch up on everything.'

The retinue headed for the Ishikawa family home, just around the corner. Eiji could almost feel the neighbors' curious eyes on him being seemingly escorted by the police. Eita-nii probably felt the same as he had put the sunglasses back on. They didn't really have a chance to talk, so the walk felt longer than it really was. Eiji's mother was tending the plants in the tiny front garden. When she saw him, she looked worried, which was given the circumstances natural. When she saw the young man in purple, however, she made a sound one would only expect to hear from a teenage girl at a concert.

'Eita!'

'Hello, Mama.'

'Eita, Eita, Eita...'

Eiji felt his eyes moistening watching the reunion. He knew his mother had missed his brother even though she had had to hide it. His mother was laughing and crying at the same time and Eiji could understand the feeling. Just when his mother was about hug her eldest child, their father showed up. The man looked at everyone gathered, sneered at Eita-nii and barely raised one eyebrow in recognition of Eiji. This did not promise well, Eiji tought. The malice in the man's voice was so thick that it made the listeners feel like they had been smeared with something sticky and foul smelling. 

'I should have know not to get a damn Beta pregnant. At least no-one can repeat that mistake now. Treacherous bitch. Get out of my house.'

Inspector Arisaka stepped forward placing himself between the angry Alpha and everyone else.

'I am Inspector Arisaka, Tokyo Metropolitan Police. Ishikawa-san, there seems to be a misunderstanding here. That young man is your son, Eitarou. There is no treachery here.'

'I know who that purple slug is and he is not my son. Get him out of my sight and that mother of his too.'

'Ishikawa-san, please, calm down. Let us discuss things in peace.'

'Who the hell are you to tell me what to do in my own home, you stinking Omega!'

Before Eiji could blink his father shoved Hide-san hard enough for him to lose his balance and have to put his hands on the ground. Attacking a police officer was not on on the list of things a smart person would do, but then Eiji's father was not smart when he got unreasonable. Besides he was probably drunk too again. The other officers reacted immediately taking hold of the raging man while their superior got back on his feet.

'Ishikawa Kikuo, you are under arrest. Further discussions will take place at the police station. Kobayashi, Yamada, take him for booking, please. We can handle things here now.'

Eiji was embarrassed for his father, who still kept spewing filth while being escorted towards the school where the police car was parked. A few seconds after they had disappeared from sight a very scared looking teenager peeked put of the door and immediately retreated back inside. 

'Ishikawa-san? Hajimemashite. I am Arisaka Hideaki and as you heard I am a police officer. However, I would much like to talk with you and your family as a private person if possible. Would you consider inviting us inside? Ah, this lady here is my sister, Arisaka Reina.'

Naturally Eiji's mother did not refuse. As they were entering the house, Eiji suddenly realized that Reina-san and Hide-san had the same family name. Did that mean that Reina-san's husband had taken her name or that she wasn't married or...Well, it didn't really matter to Eiji. That was just an idle thought.

Inside the youngest son was in the process of cleaning photos and pieces of photos from the floor. 

'Mama, I am sorry. He caught me looking at your albums. I am sorry, I should not have done it.'

Ishikawa Mariko would have burst in tears had she found out about this even an hour ago. Her precious pictures of all of her sons tossed on the floor, some torn to pieces. Presumably the most irreplaceable ones of Eita. It was still a very unpleasant and sad thing to see, but it did not feel like the end of the World now that Eita was just behind her.

'Sabu-chan, it is not your fault. It is your father's fault. It is over now. I am really done with him this time. Just leave them for now, I need to talk with these guests.'

Eiji kneeled next to his little brother.

'No, Mama. Let me help Sabu-chan, you go talk with the guests. I am sure many of these can be restored.'

'I'll help too, if that is alright.'

Ishikawa Eisaburou looked in wonder at the man in purple remove his sunglasses and kneel down on the floor.

'Eita-niisan? You are..aren't you? Eita-niisan?'

'Un. It's been a while, you've grown Sabu-chan.'

Of course Eisaburou had grown. There was quite a difference between a a boy of ten and a boy of fourteen. But he wasn't the only one. The teenager he remembered had become a man. A rather stylish man wearing Sabu's favorite color.

'Father hates purple.'

'I know. That's why I chose this outfit. I thought that since he sees me as a slimy slug, I might as well be a bit slimy. Sorry, little brothers. I guess I do hold a bit of a grudge against that man.'

'Eh. Don't worry about that, Eita-nii. It may have irritated him, but I doubt anything would have really changed. Well, he probably would not have called you purple.'

'Eita-niisan. It was my fault that Eita-niisan was driven out. I am so sorry, I did not know asking that would...'

The youngest boy looked at his brother, tears brimming one his nearly black eyes. The eldest shook his head.

'It is not your fault, Sabu-chan. It is just that some people are very prejudiced against our kind. It is a harsh lesson to learn so young.'

'Our kind? What does that mean?'

Eiji decided to take a stab at that, as the lessons were still fresh on his mind.

'It means us who are both Alpha and Omega in one body.'

'Eiji-nii too?'

'Un. Sabu-chan probably too. Even if it might not show. Yeah...the most stupid thing is that we got this gene from our father, who hates it...'

'Not show? I don't want to be different.'

'Then lets hope you didn't get that gene and can be normal.'

'No. I meant I don't want to be different from my brothers.'

The older ones glanced at each other, both feeling their hearts melt.

'Same or different doesn't matter. We are always brothers. Family.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of explanation to those who are not familiar with this particular Omegaverse.
> 
> 'I should have know not to get a damn Beta pregnant.' = I should have mated and bonded with an Omega who would obey everything I say, but because of a mistake I had to marry you.'
> 
> 'At least no-one can repeat that mistake now.' = The HTXO virus about 12 years ago swept through the World and while it seemed less dangerous than an influenza, it rendered the women unable to conceive. This was tragic and is still a very sensitive subject. 
> 
> As to why Mr. Ishikawa hated the dual-gendered so much and why he even knows of them is a story that may come up at some later point, but as a slight spoiler it has to do with his own father, who not a good example.


	28. Cleaning Inside and Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter take place on the same Saturday as the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kudos. Every single one of those matters so much. I am happy to write as long as there is even just one person who really wants to read more. 
> 
> As always, comments and questions are also desired.

Daishin got up early that Saturday morning. His father and his...what exactly? Takuto-san should work for now. Anyway, they had arrived during the night and Daishin wanted to be ready to leave as soon as they called him. He didn't really expect those two to wake up before 9 a.m. or maybe even 10 a.m. after which the plan was to go to the onsen. For Daishin that alone was a treat as Iwashima did not have any natural hot springs. Going together with his father and Takuto-san was probably a good idea, they were meeting on a neutral ground and in privacy. There was another reason too. It seemed the Yoshida were really liking happy surprises, so Daishin had been asked to suggest the onsen to ensure that the 'guests of honor' would be in 'perfect condition', whatever that meant.

Just a couple of minutes after 10 a.m. Daishin's phone began to vibrate. It was a text from his father saying that the two would start to walk towards the meeting place now. Daishin replied quickly with an affirmative, made just one short stop at the toilet and let his host family know he was leaving for the day. They smiled and told him to take care though the little ones were looking a bit disappointed. Daishin guessed they had wanted to him to play with them. Next weekend he would, this one was unusual.

The path that lead to the park where the 'Onimura Public Bathing House' was located turned into much narrower walkway paved with slaps of volcanic stone. It was immaculately groomed to keep the soft moss off the slates and the grass cut to the brim. Daishin rather liked that they didn't just poison the plants, but let them exist. The green velvet in the crevices made the dark gray rock seem much less stern. Daishin had the time to think about moss, because he kept his eyes down cast in order not to see those waiting for him too early. For some reason he thought it would be awkward to walk towards his father and Takuto-san while seeing their faces. He wondered if anyone else would have felt the same. When the path split in two surrounding a zen garden he finally raised his eyes and then his hand followed automatically. The two men were smiling at him a bit nervously.

'Father and Takuto-san, good morning.'

'Good morning, Daishin-kun.'

'Good morning, son. Are you well?'

Typically that question was was easy to answer, people didn't really expect anything but the automatic response. This time, however, there was the undertone of worry. What it really meant was 'are you okay with this situation?' in a roundabout way. The situation was a bit awkward, it was new and getting used to the changes would take a bit of time, but in general Daishin was fine with it.

'Un. I'm good. I'm looking forward to seeing this place. Haven't had the time to come yet, but they say it's really nice...'

'Well then, lets go in, shall we?'

There was an elderly man at the reception desk handing out fresh towels from the shelves behind him. When Daishin's father offered money, the man shook his head and pointed at an antique looking chest on wheels. It said 'donations' on a banner above it.

'This place was left to all Onimurans by Imagawa Kentarou-sama fifty years ago. The costs of running the place are covered by a fund left by the same person and taxes. However, if guests want to show their appreciation the funds in the chest are used for building a new greenhouse and acquiring plants for it.'

'Ah. That is quite interesting. Thank you for explaining. It is a worthy cause indeed.'

Atsushi put an undisclosed amount of bills into the little chest discreetly, while Takuto carried both their towels. Daishin thanked the old man politely for his pile of soft, cotton towels. They headed for the dressing room and from there to the showers. It was always a little unnerving to get naked in front of people one knew, especially for the first time, Daishin thought. Not that he had anything to hide really, he was just an ordinary, healthy, young man after all. Nor did the either of the others stare at him, of course. Daishin also avoided looking straight at either his father or his father's mate. Somehow it would have been easier if there were a bunch of strangers around.

Once they were in the water, covered to the armpits, it got much easier. At least as far as baring the physical body goes at least. It was quite another thing having to bare one's soul, to speak. Expressing emotions and thoughts, asking questions, getting everything out, in essence cleaning the non-physical as well. Being both the oldest and the one who was the connecting link, it was Atsushi's role to begin the conversation. He had thought long and hard what to say, but right now he had trouble remembering most of the points he had wanted to bring up.

'Daishin, first of all, I guess I want to make sure you know that I will always be your father first. My relationship with Takuto does not change that in any way.'

Not that Daishin had been actually worried about that, it was still nice to hear. He made a small, affirmative sound and nodded, letting his father continue.

'Also this new...Uh...I mean being Omega too does not change anything for us. Well, I am sure you'll see that for yourself soon enough, ne?'

Now that was actually something Daishin had pondered. He had not been sure if his father would still be the same man he left to come here just a few weeks ago. It did seem he had not changed in that respect.

'Uh. I did wonder about that. Does it really not change a person when they present another gender?'

Atsushi thought about that for a bit.

'Hmm. I cannot say for sure. I didn't tell you yet, but it actually was not that I presented just now. Apparently I had some time in the past, probably when I was still at the university. In my case there was just something left over that blocked heats happening. Instead I had those weird stomach pains, I am sure you remember.'

'Eeh? Those were...Really...'

The subject was not easy to talk about, it got a bit too close to sexual activity. What he heard here is that his father had all of Daishin's life been just the same as he was now, save that he had not ever gone in heat before. He was, of course curious about that, but didn't know if he could ask about such things. Briefly Daishin wondered if other boys talked about heats with their omega or dual-gender parents. He couldn't imagine such a talk with an Alpha. His thoughts were interrupted by Takuto-san chiming in for the first time.

'I can maybe answer that a bit. At least based on my own experience. Does it change a person to present? It does. A little bit. Hormones are, after all, very much related to our emotions. So, when one presents as Omega it can soften one's nature a little bit and when presenting as an Alpha it can make one a little bit more aggressive. It does not change the abilities or the thinking of the person, though it may offer new perspectives.'

'So, I will not..uh..shrink or something when...'

'Right. Just adding the Omega part will not, for example, make you lose any muscle mass or make you shorter. You won't get any weaker than you are now either and can still train to get even stronger if you are into that. Hmm. That goes the other way around too. However, if an Omega Starter presents the Alpha side before he has finished his growth period, it may mean they gain another couple of centimeters, but that is not proven.'

'Thank you, Takuto-san. I think I kind of get the idea. It is not removing anything, but adding more, right?'

'That's right. That's why we call those who have presented both times 'fully mature'. Of course that refers to the physical part, some 'fully mature' youngsters can still be mentally very juvenile.'

'I hope Takuto-san is not referring to me.'

Takuto shook his head and laughed. Then he grew more serious.

'Indeed not. Daishin-kun is quite mature and thoughtful. A son any parent can be proud of in their heart. Eto...I hope Daishin-kun can feel comfortable relying on me as well in the future. I also...This is embarrassing to admit, but I was drawn to Atsushi from the very first and that grew into an attachment even before...Uh...What I am trying to say is that...Atsushi is very important to me and I hope that there can be a place for me in your family.'

It had been fast. Daishin hadn't been sure if the two getting together was an accident caused by his father's heat. Everyone knew that Alpha's could get carried away and bite an Omega even without wanting to if they had sex during a heat. Daishin gasped when moved by Takuto-san's words his father turned to smile at his mate. There was no bite mark on Kojima Atshushi's neck. Yet they had said they were mated?

'No Bite?'

Takuto rubbed his neck and then turned around, letting his hand drop. There, clear as day was the burgundy colored ring made by human teeth. 

'I bit Taku. He didn't bite me yet. We intend to do that here in in front of family and friends.'

What a surprise. Daishin had never thought the person in heat might bite. Had anyone ever written a manga about such a case?


	29. Wedding at Onimura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the wedding...but the day is far from over.

After they had soaked for a good half-an-hour more, the three men, Kojima Daishin, his father Atsushi and Yoshida Takuto had had enough and headed back to the showers for a final wash and rinse. They had had a pretty nice conversation on several everyday topics, but Daishin had also learned how the introduction of the dual-gendered had gone back home and that Terada-sensei had actually come to Onimura. It had been a huge surprise to Daishin that his old, in more than one sense, teacher was actually Takuto-san's grandfather. Yet, when he thought about Takuto-san, Chikayoshi-san and Terada-sensei, it did make sense, they did resemble each other in many ways.

The first to finish showering was Takuto-san. If that was to give the father and son a couple of minutes alone, it never happened. Both of them finished as fast as possible and wrapped towels around themselves when the heard Takuto-san's surprised exclamation from the dressing area.

'Takuto? What's wrong?'

Atsushi was the first to arrive with Daishin right at his heel.

'Don't come!'

It was an unusually forceful command to use, signaling urgency or danger when issued by a normally very polite person. The two stopped as if hitting a glass wall, both looking worried and confused. Takuto chuckled.

'Gomen. Nothing is wrong, but please dry yourselves properly, please. Silk does not like getting wet.'

'Silk?'

'Yes. They have taken our own clothes and left others for us to wear. Let's even blow dry our hair first.'

This had to be what Takuto-san's family had meant by 'perfect condition', Daishin mused while drying his hair. It was not the first time he used a blow dryer, it came handy at wintertime when it was cold and wet hair was not only unpleasant, but a possible health risk. Using a blow dryer in the late Summer, especially here in this bowl valley where the temperature easily rose to near 30°C felt redundant. Once Daishin saw the clothes the two grooms were helping each other to dress in, he understood. The most formal male kimono ensemble was made of silk pretty much entirely and was therefore vulnerable to water. The two grooms were taking turns to tie each others' obi knots as it was easier to make them perfectly even that way. Their black haori with five woven crests each were hanging on a rack with an additional muted light green one between them. The crests, mon, were not ones Daishin recognized.

'Ah, Daishin. It seems we are going to have a more formal ceremony than expected. By any chance did you know?'

'Uh. I apparently knew less than I thought. I mean, it was suggested to me that I should ask to have this meeting here and I knew there be a party of sorts, but...'

'I take it this would be my papa's doing then?'

'Un. Takuto-san's papa and father both, actually. They said they wanted to show that they are happy to hear about you two and wanted to make us feel welcome.'

'I see. Well, Daishin-kun should also get dressed. We can help with the details. Atsushi said you haven't worn one since your 7-year festival.'

Daishin found that his clothing had also been replaced by a carefully folded pile of smooth, silky garments. His, however, were not black or gray striped, they were a muted tint of green, not pale, but not dark either. Daishin had a trouble assigning the color any name until he saw one of the crests on his haori. It was a bird called uguisu, the bush warbler. A shy greenish, little bird with a lovely song. The same crest was also on one of the black haori, while the other had a more simple design of two diagonal lines going right to left.

'Please. I only know about these things from History lessons, really. Umh..Why the bird?'

'It is the Arai clan symbol. Since your father and you are descended from a branch of that family, Daishin-kun. Ours is a bit newer designed by my great grandfather. Apparently he was not one of the most imaginative men...'

Daishin might have agreed, but he was too polite to say so. It took them another 15 minutes to get ready to step outside. The layered silk clothing was both light and heavy at the same time. Definitely the finest thing Daishin had ever worn. He felt a bit out of place in it, being accustomed to western wear, but it also instilled him with a pride of his heritage. He, though just an ordinary boy from a small island, was connected to generations of people wearing the same crest. There were three on his haori, two just above his shoulder blades and one in the back at the nape. Suspiciously close to the scent glands. The super formal black haori that the grooms wore had still to more crests on their sleeves.

'Both of you look quite handsome, for old men.'

Daishin grinned at the half flattered, half offended expression of his father.

'Hey kid, we're not that old. Well, maybe I am but Takuto not.'

'Anything over 30 is old.'

'Only to a 19-year old. You'll learn as you grow older and wiser.'

It was gentle banter, clearly meant to express fondness, not to insult. It lightened the mood and all three of them were smiling when they stepped out into the sunlight. They were greeted by a festively dressed group of about twenty people, including Takuto's papa and father also dressed in the formal kuro montsuki, while the rest wore something similar to Daishin's ensemble though in different colors. It was the first time Daishin had seen such a fancy looking group of men and it also hit him that they were all quite tall compared to average. Even among all the tall men, Daishin's host Masaki-san was about a hand's width above the rest. Of course Masaki-san's Alpha, Kaname-san, was standing next to him. No children were present at this gathering.

After a round of greetings the wedding procession, for that was what it was, headed to the pavilion in the center of of the park. It was strangely quiet, all other people seemed to have disappeared. Only the birds were singing and there was, thankfully, a soft cooling breeze. It was a lovely, clear September day, not too hot, not too cool. The sky was clear with only the tiniest white clouds in sight, which was a good omen for the night when the moon would appear in it's full glory. It was the night of Tsukimi, Moonwatching Festival.

The pavilion was decorated for the festival already, but Atsushi thought that that did not retract from the ceremony. Quite the contrary, it enhanced it. Connecting the present to the past and future, the celebrants to to those who weren't there now, but who would come at nightfall. He was a bit nervous as the contents of the ceremony were a bit hazy to him. They had planned it for tomorrow and had thought to practice in peace at some point tonight. He knew there would be at least ceremonial biting involved and some words to recite, but that was about it. He felt his mate's hand in his, squeezing comfortingly.

'It'll be fine Atsu. No need to fret. It is a simple ceremony.'

Atsushi smiled, still a bit nervously at Takuto as they climbed the two stairs to stand on the floor and turned to face the family and friends. Takuto's father, Yoshida Yamato, stepped in front of the two to lead the event.

'We have come here today to confirm and celebrate the union of these two, who wish it to be known that they are bonded together for life. Hear their words.'

Yoshida-san turned to face his son and his son's mate and bowed. The witnesses followed suit as did the grooms on the 'stage'.

'Kojima Atsushi, repeat after me. I, Atsushi, in front of all gathered here solemnly swear to take you, Takuto, as my one true bonded mate...'

Atsushi repeated the words slightly sweating that he might forget something.

'...and to share with you all that is good and all that is not so good in my life however long that will be...'

It was not too difficult even if a bit formal, but Atsushi hoped it did not go on much longer.

'...Your family will be my family and my family will be your family for together we are complete.'

Yoshida-san indicated that it was over and Atsushi could relax a bit, just concentrate on listening to Takuto take his vow. It began in the exactly same way, the words now a bit more familiar now. Then towards the end there was either a change or else Atsushi had a memory lapse.

'...All your children I take to be my children. Your family will be my family and my family will be your family for together we are complete.'

'You may now give each other the Bite.'

As Atsushi bit Takuto's mark gently, just nipping it really, he was asked by his mate, if he wanted the real Bite now. Somehow it would have felt like a cheat not to do it for real, Atsushi felt, so he whispered 'yes'. He might not have said that had he realized the consequences, but he never regretted saying it afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit about the clothing. The most formal male kimono ensemble, the one with the black haori with five crests, hakama made of a special striped woven silk, is only worn by the groom and the groom's father in our world. This story's world is a bit different, since the genders are different and this ceremony is a bit different from the standard alpha-omega wedding as well. In this story we have two grooms and two male parents of one of them, if Atsushi's parents were alive and attending, they too would have worn the same outfit.  
> The rest of the guests wore the second most formal type clothing, which is appropriate, but also very high class. These kimonos are passed down generation to generation in Onimura even today. That practice is not as common in the big, modern cities.


	30. Private Time for the Newly Wed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When one gets a real mating bite, there are always foreseeable consequences. A quick recap on how bonding works in this particular world in the end note modified for the dual-gendered.

The lips fumbled gently around Atsushi's scent gland finally opening wide to engulf the organ. Teeth grazed it slightly sending shiver down his back before holding the nub firmly in place. Takuto's tongue poked and teased the gland while the warmth and saliva softened the membrane that had not yet completely regained it's normal stiffness after the long hot bath even further. The teeth clamped shut, the membrane ruptured and the concentrated essence of Atsushi's scent spewed inside Takuto's mouth. Takuto's scent glands went on overdrive and began emitting a cloud of his scent laced with the unmistakable musk of arousal. Atsushi's body responded immediately. The wounded gland was 'sulking' but the others just above his collar bones were working to compensate hard enough that they felt warm. 

It was very hard to think about anything other than making love to one's mate, yet they were standing here in front of witnesses, including Atsushi's son and Takuto's parents and grandfather. They forced themselves to pull together and bowed to their audience. It started to rain rice. Every grain was a wish for fertility and thinking about that did not help with their already rampant arousal. 

'Come, I know where we need to go next, Atsu.'

'Where?'

'The guestroom at the back of the bath house. It's traditional.'

'But the guests?'

'They are leaving. We'll have dinner with them later...Come, it is getting hard.'

'Is it really?'

'Atsu!'

They could not help laughing after that deadpanned question. The laughter relieved the stress, but not the urgency. They were as horny as teenagers, yet they were adults and needed to behave accordingly. For a little while more anyway. 

Upon arriving at the lovely chamber that looked like something from an old, opulent painting, they steeled themselves enough to remove and fold the finery safely. It was one of the hardest tasks Takuto had faced, but somehow they succeeded. Finally freed of the garments and responsibilities they pretty much dove on the futon. Without even needing to talk, it was instinctual that the first to penetrate would be the one who had marked the other as his mate. Not only was the pleasure sublime, but there was also something almost magical feeling in the way their scents mingled, permeated everything and changed something inside permanently. The Bond was a biological phenomenon, but when combined with loving and being loved by one's mate it became something of a different level. They had not know n very long, but neither of them doubted their feelings, it was more than just some physical compatibility. They enjoyed each other's company on every other level as well. When the face next to you when you go to bed is the same you want to see across yourself at breakfast every morning for the rest of your life, it can only be love.

They continued their lovemaking for what felt like a small eternity, taking turns at the roles until both were satisfied and exhausted. Of course part of the reason for getting tired was the less than five hours of sleep they had had last night, but regardless the reason they fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake until a good four hours later. Unwilling to let go they still had no choice but to take a break to take care of other natural needs of the body.  
While snacking on the fruit and ice tea, Atsushi, recalled something he had been wondering earlier.

'Taku, about those vows before...'

'Un?'

'Did I forget something or was yours a bit longer? Something about children?'

'Ahh. That. Yes, mine had that clause. It means that in the eyes of this community your children are mine in the legal sense. So Daishin and, I've never even asked if you have other children, but if you do they are also my heirs. Not that I am rich or anything like that.'

'Neither am I rich. Nor do I have other children. But I did not have that part in my vow....'

'Because it would have been redundant. I don't have any offspring and any children I may have in the future will be yours anyway.'

Atsushi felt a little stupid and humbled. He had not considered that they might have a child or even children together. The idea was new, but actually quite enticing.

'Right. That makes sense. Do you want any? Children, I mean?'

Takuto chuckled softly.

'Yeah. I kind of do. It is odd, but I never did until...Until I met you, Atsu. I don't think it is just the 'biological clock' either.'

'Well, want to start trying now?'

Takuto could hardly believe his ears. Atsushi had this way of surprising him that he loved, though he'd still love the man after getting to know him too well to be surprised.

'I am afraid that would be futile, the modern birth control is quite effective. But we can still practice, ne?'

They indulged in another round of lovemaking, this time more gentle and playful. Takuto decided to stop his medication starting Monday, because suddenly the idea of a tiny Atsu inside him became very appealing indeed. His papa had always told him that there might be a day when he'd changed his mind about wanting children and he'd kind of just dismissed that as wishful thinking from a want to be grandparent. Now the day was here and Takuto felt foolish and a bit giddy about the prospect. He nuzzled closer to Atsushi and got a gentle stroking of his hair in return. Neither wanted to get up quite yet, but they would have to soon. There was an important party to attend and, more importantly, family to spend time with while they were here. Once back on Iwashima, they would have plenty of time for just each other.

'Atsu...Do you really want more children? What about Daishin?'

'Umu. I would not mind more boys. And what about Daishin?'

'Would he be upset if...?'

'I doubt that. I know he used to pray for siblings as a kid. He's almost grown up though, ready to leave for university for real, so it doesn't matter to him that much anyway, I think. Well, I could ask him, if that would ease your mind.'

Takuto kissed his mate's cheek, which Atsushi took as a 'yes'. Then he sighed and stretched. It was time to shower again and get dressed. They had missed the lunch and only had some fruit to snack on, so they were both hungrily looking forward to the festival with all its traditional and less traditional treats. Someone had left a basket of less formal clothing by the door in the corridor that led to the the showers and hot springs. As nice as it would have been to soak again, they just washed themselves and got dressed in the yukata left for them. The cotton was thick and soft and while the design was simple the plum color looked very nice against both of their skin.

'It seems they wanted us to match tonight.'

'Apparently. Unless everyone wears these same ones?'

'No. Most people have their own and maybe I should warn you that many of them are more colorful than what is usually seen outside of the valley.'

'Eh? Looking forward to seeing that then. Maybe it'll spread. I mean it would be pity if all the beautiful designs were to disappear too.'

Atsushi was referring to the fact that there would eventually be no more women as no more girl children could be born, hadn't been able to be born in about ten years. For someone, who had grown up in a place where there had been an unusually large portion of women that probably felt more sad than to someone who might have grown without ever even talking to one.

'Yes. But that is kind of difficult. If men started to wear those designs now, would it be like rubbing salt in an open wound? Or would it be an ointment? I just don't know.'

'Neither do I. Probably no-one does as all people are different. Well, it is not our decision...What's that?'

There was an envelope still in the basket. Takuto opened it to find a handwritten card inside. It said: 'Congratulations on your Wedding Day! Please accept these humble pieces of clothing as a gift.'

'It seems these yukata are ours to keep....'

Atsushi peered over his mate's shoulders.

'How kind of them. Though these are not humble, this thick, soft weave of cloth is about as fine as cotton comes. But then, of course they would write that. We are Japanese, after all.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bonding works in this version of Omegaverse
> 
> Instead of writing 'the party acting in the Alpha role' I'll just leave it as Alpha and the same with Omega.
> 
> 1\. The Alpha bites the Omega's scent gland. The Alpha's saliva helps to dissolve the protective layer around the gland and when bitten further the membrane bursts. The process can be made easier by licking the gland first. If the bite is hard, the skin can break, but breaking the skin is not necessary. The combination of the fluids and the pressure forms a 'tattoo' of dental prints around the gland.
> 
> 2\. The gland spews actual scent liquid into the Alpha's mouth, which causes his (or her) scent glands to go into overdrive and mixes in a specific bonding pheromone. It also sends a signal to the Omega's brain to receive the mate's scent.
> 
> 3\. The Alpha's scent imprints on the Omega's brain. Every other person's scent becomes sexually repellent to the bonded Omega.  
> 4\. It is speculated though not proven that the Omega's scent liquid increases the alpha's need to protect the mate.
> 
> 5\. Bonding does not cause love.
> 
> 6\. Heat or rut is not required for a bond. The bite and consummation are needed within a fairly short time frame. That said, heat or rut, can easily lead to bites and sex taking place. 
> 
> 7\. In the case of AtoN, in this culture, both partners end up biting and receiving a bite. They don't have to happen at the same time, but that is also possible.


	31. First Families Arrive on the Island

Kojima Atsushi and Takuto returned to Umimura by helicopter directly from Onimura, or as directly as was possible. Of course they took the scenic route and made a quick stop at some airport on the way. There was never a direct flight to Onimura, just in case someone got too curious and the wrong people found out too soon. They were in good time, so they stopped at the oden cart at the harbour, as famous for it's almost 80-year old owner's obstinate insistence of keeping it open even in the Summer as it was for its great food. They passed a group of people hesitantly looking at the cart, three adults, two of them females and four boys. Atsushi stopped just after a few steps. Takuto looked surprised and spoke in a quiet tone not to disturb anyone.

'What is it, Atsu?'

Atsushi smiled and motioned Takuto to follow, then he turned around and bowed to the group.

'Hajimemashite. I may be wrong, but are you perhaps the people moving to Iwashima tonight?'

Technically Atsushi perhaps should have introduced himself first, but he was learning not to give out unnecessary information to people he did not know.

'Actually, yes. Except I am just going to stay there for a few days. I am Arisaka Hideaki. Nice to meet you?'

'Ah, I am glad. Nice to meet you. I am Kojima Atsushi and this is my husband, I run the ryokan where you are staying until the houses are ready.'

'Kojima Takuto. I am also the government coordinator for the re-population project, so I'll be able to answer most questions once we are on the island. Since there is still over an hour until the boat leaves, would you care perhaps to join us for a dinner? Mizushima-san's food is famous in these parts.'

'Please, do join us. We can still get a big table, the locals come usually after the boat sails and then this place will be full. We can introduce ourselves a bit better at the table and talk about everyday things.'

The women looked at Arisaka-san who nodded after a few seconds.

'Thank you. We'll be happy to take the invitation. Boys, this is a public place, so behave well.'

The younger generation looked almost offended by the instructions, but then one by one they made the connection. They weren't really being suspected of not being able to behave, it was a warning not to say anything about AtoN here. They each bowed their heads to show they had understood.

It would have been understatement to say that the food was good. It was more than worth it's fame. Oden was normally served only in the cold seasons, but that did not matter. Not that the September evening was hot, it was actually quite pleasant. A soft breeze from the sea brought in the scent of salt and seaweed, which blended perfectly with the aromas of the food.

'Everyone, please, eat up. This will be included in your stay with us. Of course, there will be still tea and something small available later if anyone wants any. But this will be our dinner tonight. Now, if I may ask in advance, who wants to share room with whom? Or does everyone want a single room? Please, don't hesitate to state your preference. This could take up to three weeks, so we want everyone to be as comfortable as possible. Also a good way to hear everyone's names, ne?'

The newly arrived thought about it, but were still a bit hesitant to state opinions out loud. It fell, as usual, to Arisaka Hideaki, to lead the conversation. It wasn't just because he was a man and appeared to be Alpha, but because he had both the talent and the learned skills for leadership.

'I would prefer my own room. How about you, little sister?'

'Un. I'm Arisaka Reina. I'm a nurse. Also as said this guy's younger sister and the mother of the twins. Ano, Mariko-san, how would you feel about sharing a room?'

'Eto...Ishikawa Mariko. Mother of the two other boys here. I think...I would like that, Reina-san. It'd feel safer. Sumimasen.'

Ishikawa Mariko did not mean that she suspected anyone was about to attack her at night, she was just still recovering from the very sudden separation from her husband and not used to not having to worry about his moods. 

'And the boys?'

'Eto, Arisaka Kousei, call me Sei. I'm open for any arrangement. Dai?'

'Well, I am used to my own room, but if Sei is sharing then I will too. Oh, Arisaka Koudai. Just Dai works for me.'

'As for me, I'm Ishikawa Eiji. Me and my little brother Sabu-chan have shared a room as long as I remember, so...I am fine with either. Sabu-chan?'

The youngest member of the party was pleased to have so much attention and even being asked his opinion. He didn't want to come off as a child, but neither did he want to be a spoiled brat.

'I can sleep alone, but I am fine with sharing too. Ishikawa Eisaburou. I don't like that baby name...'

Kojima Atsushi chuckled and nodded. 

'Alright. I have an idea where to place everyone now. But if my plan turns out not to be pleasing, we can adjust it later. Well, I think they are starting to let passengers on board now. Is everyone done eating? No? Alright. Ten more minutes.'

Once the boys had finished their portions and the table had been cleaned Atsushi paid Mizushima-san for everyone and then they all headed for the pier. The belongings of the Arisaka and Ishikawa families had already been put on the boat, so all that was left was to walk in, find seats and enjoy the last bit of their trip to the new hometown. 

They were met by a good dozen of Iwashimans at the pier when the boat landed in addition to those who were there to meet the boat for incoming or outgoing packages. Atsushi, who had a remarkable ability to remember names, introduced every member of the two new families quickly and the townspeople introduced themselves. Though no-one really expected to anyone to remember the names just hearing them once, it was still the right and polite thing to do. After the quick round ended Atsushi grinned at Takuto before turning to face everyone else again.

'Everyone. I have one more introduction to make even though it is not a new face. My most precious alpha and omega.'

Atsushi gestured for Takuto to speak for himself.

'I am Kojima Takuto. Please take care of me from now on as well.'

There were expressions of surprise and many congratulations, which the newly wed accepted with a bow. Then Takuto wanted to address something some might have already noticed or would very soon.

'As for my grandfather, Terada Shintarou, he stayed back to spend time with his son, my papa, and the rest of the family at my hometown. He is planning to come back the Monday after this one.'

This also raised a reaction in the people gathered. Some of the younger ones sounded slightly disappointed, while the older people, those who had known Takuto's papa when he lived on the island, were delighted. They had certainly given people things to talk about now. The belongings of the two families were loaded on wheelbarrows and pushed up the slope by volunteers. For tonight they were stored at the reception hall on the ground floor, there would be time to figure out what would be needed to unpack for their stay here while waiting for their new homes to be finished. 

The ground floor was made of polished hardwood, so indoor shoes or slippers were fine. The second floor rooms were all tatami covered as was most of the third floor or, as they called it, the attic. 

'Please, wear socks always when going up stairs. There are slippers by the toilets to use there to keep socks clean. Bare feet should touch the tatami as little as possible. Snacks are allowed in the spaces where there is no tatami only. Thank you very much for taking these concerns into account.'

Atsushi bowed deeply to apologize for giving orders to customers. Unfortunately he had learned that not everyone knew these things anymore. People had been going on the tatami with slippers on and also barefoot. Even soft slippers could cause breakage and bare feet even if they were clean over time stained the flooring.

'Otherwise, breakfast will be served at the small dining room next to the kitchen from 7 a.m. to 9 a.m. I suggest we meet at 10 a.m. to discuss the plans for the day tomorrow morning. Is that acceptable?'

'That sounds good.'

'Excellent, follow me, please.'

Atsushi lead them first to the corner room on the second floor, it had two separate futons. This was for the ladies. Then he showed everyone to the third floor, where there was a suite like arrangement. Two tiny bedrooms and one larger one on either side of an open space with seating and a TV. The bedrooms were tatami covered, the lounge had a big rug, almost reaching wall to wall.

'Please, decide where everyone wants to sleep. If all of you want your own room, one of the futons from the bigger room can be dragged here. I'll bring in my son's Playstation tomorrow if you'd like that and again, only this lounge area for snacks, please.'

Eiji looked around, concern evident on his face and easy to pick up by a trained nose.

'Is something wrong, Eiji-kun?'

'Ano, this is all quite...fine. I mean, it must be very expensive...'

Eiji blushed. He had not been able to hide his worry over their limited funds.

'Don't worry about that. The Japanese government is paying for the whole place for now. Since we cannot have tourists, you know.'

'Eh? The government is? Ano, why no tourists?'

'Because they might find out about us. This town is turning into a safe place for the AtoN who want to live in a place where hiding the gender is not necessary. Of course, once there is the official reveal in a few years, probably, things should change.'

'Is that so? Eto...Why not AtoN tourists? Or are we not...allowed to travel?'

Takuto had just arrived with the two ladies to check out the arrangements and invite everyone down for tea. He had secretly been a bit worried about Atsushi suffering financially because of the project. Why had this simple solution not occurred to him?

'Excellent idea, Eiji-kun. Ne, Atsu? Of course we can travel, They can come here and we can also go to other places. This is not a prison camp or restricted like Onimura. Which reminds me that the Oni would love to come here, many of us have never seen the sea...'

The young, child like voice almost squeaked.

'Oni?'

'Ah, not that kind of Oni, Ei-kun. Sorry to scare you. I'll tell the whole story at tea, but basically the Oni I am referring to here are just people like us who live in a small village called Onimura. It is a place we are trying to hide from everyone else for now. I was born and grew up there, but my papa is actually from this island. Well, you probably gathered that already at the harbor.'

'Just people..like us?'

'Un. Most of the people there are dual-gendered or their family. But, lets go downstairs, it is nicer to sit down and sip some tea while we talk.'

It turned out to be a long evening. After the tea everyone took a quick bath and then reconvened to hear the rest. The boys, their mothers and Atsushi learned a lot of new things from Takuto and Hideaki and even the two experts found out something they had not known from each other. Eventually everyone's eyes started to droop and they each went to brush their teeth and straight to bed. Against all odds everyone actually slept through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it this far. Anyone still on board? :)


	32. Gender Revelations at Onimura Uni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you who left kudos. It fuels this tale to know someone is reading. 
> 
> Comments are also welcome. They should be open to even anonymous people.  
> I'm not going to ask those who hate this story not to comment, for why would anyone who hates it have read this far? :)

Very slowly Daishin had started to form a friendship with his closest classmates, Kondou Mikuni and Ishida Kenzou. He also spent time with his new relatives and continued weekly visits to Arai Yuuki's house, where he learned the kind of information on AtoN not found in history or biology books. Of course they talked about other things too, establishing a trust was essential for a good presentation experience. It had gotten to the point that Daishin was getting impatient. He kept reading the material, both factual and fictional on omega presentation, but that only made it worse. He both wanted to experience it and also wanted to get it over as fast as possible. Yes, those were different things. One was born out of curiosity and the wish to be seen as an adult, the other was fear of the probably pain and other unpleasant things.

Then, one cloudy Thursday morning in October it happened. It was five minutes before the last lecture before lunch was to end when Daishin sort of farted. It was, thankfully, a soundless burst of gas he just could not keep from coming out. It was not odorless, but the scent was not what he would have expected. It was rather light, fruity and sweet like honey. Following the burst, there was a strange, oily feeling in his pants. His brain connected the dots quickly. For the last couple of minutes, he tried to sit as quietly as possible, not to spread the telltale scent around. He was sure everyone could tell anyway and it was mortifying.

Daishin planned on remaining on his seat until the class room was empty, but that got foiled by Kondou-kun, for once, taking the initiative to come talk to him. Daishin was surprised that the other didn't say anything, didn't react to what was obvious, but asked a question about the homework just assigned instead.

'I..eto...Maybe it could be approached from the court official's point of view? The one who wrote that thing. Uh. I am sorry, I am not concentrating properly right now.'

'Eh? That might work too. But are you ill, Kojima-kun? Should I call someone?'

A loud gasp and a bang from behind made both Daishin and Mikuni turn around. Ishida Kenzou stood there, his face pink. He had dropped his bag on the floor and things were trying to escape from it.

'He is not ill. He is presenting. Aren't you, Kojima-kun?'

Trying to lie and hide the obvious would not have done any good, so Daishin nodded. Mikuni's eyes bulged and Kenzou bent down to pick up his stuff.

'I thought Kojima-kun was an Alpha. I guess I was wrong. Kojima-kun is one of these special people then, I guess. Uh, how did you know, Kenzou-kun?'

Daishin sighed. He didn't wait for Ishida to reply, he could just as well confess to it himself. 

'That's correct. I am what Kondou-kun says and it is the scent, isn't it Ishida?'

'Yeah. The scent is quite...'

Mikuni sniffed the air. There was s light scent in the air, maybe. Like a perfume that had been applied extremely sparingly, but nothing he would get worked up about. He looked at the other two in turn and then shook his head.

'I cannot really tell. There is a scent here?'

'There is. And it'll get worse soon. We need to get Kojima-kun home as soon as possible. Mikkun, please, take his bag and pack it, if you would be so kind.'

The Beta was still in a slight shock. He had never seen anyone present, he could barely smell something and it had never occurred to him that an exchange student like him could be dual-gendered. He felt kind of stupid, to be honest. He did as asked quietly.

'I am sorry, Kondou-kun. I seem to have caused you discomfort. If you'd just hand me my bag, I'll get going to...where I need to be.'

'Absolutely not. Mikkun and I will escort you home, Kojima-kun. That scent will attract people, you know. Right, Mikkun?'

'Uh. Right. Of course we want Kojima-kun to be safe.'

There was not much use arguing that, especially in the interest of time. Daishin nodded, took out his phone and made a quick call.

'This is Kojima Daishin. It has begun. Hai. Sorry to disturb.'

They made it outside without much trouble though some people turned around to stare. Kenzou started to head for the gate, but Daishin stopped him.

'The back gate is faster. I am not going home, I am going to my Presentation Coach.'

'Eh...The what now?'

'A professional, who will help me get through this. No. It is not a sex thing.'

'Ooh. I am envious. Aren't you too Mikkun? That would have been awesome. I was quite miserable...'

Kenzou stopped mid sentence seeing the weird face his roommate was making. Mikuni was overwhelmed with information. A professional helper didn't faze him as much as realizing his roommate was not a Beta and that the same roommate did not seem to have a clue that Mikuni was one. He wanted to ask, but he had been brought up with proper manners.

They had descended the stairs on silence, when Mikuni finally broke the silence.

'I am sorry. I am very much confused here. I...I am just a Beta.'

'Nah. You're not. You're just Mikkun. It is my fault for presuming. Right...Well, yes...I guess I'll confess too, I am AtoN as well. Is that a problem?'

Mikuni shook his head. He didn't really care what gender his roommate was or his classmate for that matter. They started walking while he tried to think how to state what he was thinking in a concise and polite manner.

'No, it is not a problem. I am just still not used to it and that makes me worry that I may say something wrong.'

'Eh? Don't worry about that kind of thing with us, Mikkun. We're friends, ne? Friends forgive accidents. Right, Kojima-kun?'

Daishin was having a cramp in his stomach at that exact time, so his reply came out a bit out of breath.

'Un. That's so. Friends.'

'See Mikkun? Even the guy in pain agrees.'

Though Kenzou kept his tone light, he was looking at Daishin with concerned eyes. It was clear it was getting painful for Daishin to walk, so to distract him a little and to fill his own curiosity he asked Mikuni a rather personal question.

'So, how come a Beta has been sent here?'

Mikuni swallowed. He didn't want anyone to know about his father yet. He wanted the miracle of anonymity to continue even if just a little longer. Again he needed to reply in a way that would tell enough, but no more. As the son of one of the premier politicians in Japan, it was not that difficult after all.

'My family hopes to find me a mate, I believe. So, I guess I was sent here to learn about things beforehand.'

'Mikkun's family wants you to mate with an AtoN? Really? Like an arranged marriage thing?'

In Mikuni's mind there was nothing odd about that. That was how things always had been meant to be. Heck, if he had not had the stain in his family tree, he would have been married already.

'Of course.'

The other two turned to look at their Beta friend in wonder. He didn't seem very worked up about it at all.

'But surely you hate it, Mikkun? Shouldn't you marry someone you like?'

'It is not like they won't ask my opinion, you know. Of course I won't marry anyone I hate. I am sure they can find someone I can like and who hopefully can overlook my flaws.'

'Is that so...'

Daishin stopped in front of a regular, Onimura type house.

'We're here. Thank you both so much for keeping me company. Unless this turns into more than presentation, I'll see you tomorrow!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does it turn into more that 'just presentation'? If it does, we won't see tomorrow either. There could be update on other character first though...So, if you are interested, stay tuned. :)


	33. Opening Up, Digging Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my fellow Touken Ranbu fans, who have come to visit a different universe: The people described in the latter part of this chapter are the same group that Kashuu Kiyomitsu refers to as 'kawa no shita', those who live on the river banks, downstream from the rest of the settlement in order not to pollute the river. More details in the end note.

Having safely escorted their presenting friend to his coach, two young men started to walk back towards the campus.

'Ano, Kenzou-kun?'

Kondou Mikuni had a question he was a bit hesitant to ask, but since this might be his only chance at least until he had a mate, he needed to take it. 

'What is it, Mikkun? It is ok to ask.'

Ishida Kenzou wondered what kind of a question was coming. He reserved probably anything his Beta roommate could come up with after just asking why someone like him was in this valley. 

'Back there, towards the end, there was this scent. Kind of like warm ice-cream or pudding with berries and honey, uh...'

'Yeah. That was slick.'

Mikuni felt the heat of blood rushing to his face. He had kind of expected that answer, but had wanted to be sure. Kenzou was intriqued. Slick, the common name for the lubricant omegas and, of course, dual-gendered produced had a distinctive and strong scent. It was a well-known fact that Betas could smell that even though they missed other, more subtle scents completely. That Mikkun had to ask meant that he never had smelled it before, right? Kenzou found that rather cute.

'Oh. I see. Thank you.'

'Was that the first time Mikkun smelled that scent? Really?'

'No, actually not. There were a couple of times in high school I remember that scent, but...I never dared to ask. It doesn't smell disgusting.'

The corners of Kenzou's mouth started to twitch. Soon he could not keep from laughing a bit at the last comment. The first month living with Mikkun had been like living with an android from a sci-fi flick. Then gradually Mikkun had started to open up in his own shy or introverted way. 

'On behalf of all of us who sometimes smell like that, thank you for the assessment.'

Kenzou bowed while sayng 'thank you'. He wasn't exactly being sarcastic, it was more that he actually felt a bit embarrassed by the innocence of the observation. Mikuni rubbed the side of his neck. It was a gesture Kenzou had noticed to mean the other was either flustered or concentrating on something.

'Mikkun, it is alright. Slick is supposed smell nice. That's why they make all those slick scented products. Uh, I guess Mikkun would probably not know about those. Anyway, they do. Lubricants and condoms and such.'

Now even Kenzou was feeling flustered. He wasn't an innocent virgin, he'd had his adventures during high school. No more than most others as far as he could tell. Those few more or less successful relationships did not, however, make him able to talk about sex related things without blushing.

'I read magazines.'

'Eh?'

'Magazines. Those items Kenzou-kun said I probably don't know about, they are advertised on magazines all the time. Of course to me that would be like adverising pineapple flavored drink to someone who has never seen real a pineapple.'

'Of course. Eto...Mikkun said that there were cases in High School?'

'Un. I suspected it was that stuff, but asking would have been embarrassing both to them and me, so...'

'What High School did Mikkun go to?'

'Oh. I went to AOBI High. And Kenzou-kun?'

AOBI High? Kenzou dismissed the idea it could have been any of the at least dozen satellite schools. After hearing about arranged marriages and all that, it could only mean the original one in Tokyo. The one where the really rich or really smart kids went. Considering they were both now attending AOBI University, it should not have mattered that much. Yet, it did.

'I went to the Osaka Prefecture AOBI school is Sakai. You went to the Tokyo School?'

'I did. Kenzou-kun, did your diploma say 'AOBI' on it?'

That was a little nosy question. People who did not reach the AOBI standards got diplomas with the school's original name and that could be seen as a shame even though the regular diploma from one of these schools was still better than most 'normal' high schools. Kenzou did not mind replying. First of all, he had nothing to hide and second, it made him feel warm inside that Mikkun showed interest in him.

'It does. But I still had to take that entrance exam to get to the Uni. What about Mikkun, were you scholarship student?'

Mikuni laughed at that and shook his head.

'No. I am smart, but not that smart. I know my father paid for it.'

Kenzou nodded. It was not unexpected, but it did confirm that his friend here came from a home very different from his, a home where money was not a problem. Well, he could tell that anyway just looking at the clothes Mikuni wore. Even someone not into fashion could tell they were designer pieces.

'So you come from a fancy family then, Mikkun.'

Mikuni cocked his head. That word did not feel quite right to him for many reasons, yet he wasn't sure how to put those reasons into words that would get understood. He didn't really want to poke at the sore spot in his family tree either. Difficult, very difficult.

'Eto, honestly I don't think that word quite fits. Or maybe that depends on the definition of the word 'fancy'. My grandparents made quite a bit of money by most standards, yet compared to the truly rich people it is nothing. Some members of my family have gained influence, yet compared to the nobility or even the 'Great Houses'...I would not say 'fancy'. If we were a fancy family, my first betrothal would not have been broken. I guess it is all relative...'

'Oh. I am sorry. I didn't know your were engaged. It must have been painful.'

'It was, but it is not like I was in love with him. I just felt horrible that if other people would find out it could hurt my father's future. But he proved me wrong by actually going public with the information and ...Anyway, I guess I might just say it. My former fiancé's family went digging in our family tree and found burakumin ancestors. I had actually not known, though I probably should have. After all I was named after the film actor, Mikuni Rentarou. Even though that was just his stage name and Mikuni was his family name. Well, also my name is written with hiragana. I'm rambling, I 'm sorry.'*

'Yea, I was a bit surprised by that name, because one of the towns that merged into Sakai city before I was born is called Mikuni. But burakumin...There are still people who care about something like that. I am suprised. I thought that was past history. I mean even the Prime Minister announced he had roots in the discriminated community.'**

Mikuni smiled a bit tiredly. It felt kind of good to get rid of that package for a bit. Yes, he had found out that there were still people who cared about keeping their bloodlines pure. People who were willing to investigate other people's ancestry, even though it had been made illegal to access anyone else's family registry. As for the Prime Minister, Mikuni did not feel like commenting on his father right now.

'Kenzou-kun doesn't mind?'

'Eh? Of course not. I'm from Fukuoka.'

Mikuni lifted an eyebrow and Kenzou continued as it seemed an explanation was needed.

'There are lots of people with that kind of a background in the Fukuoka area. I've never looked into it, but probably...'

'Probably?'

'I would actually be surprised if my family didn't come from that background. Hmm. I guess these days in Fukuoka people might be a little worried that they would be assiciated with the Yakuza. I am not sure, but I have a feeling there is some connection, at least where I come from. Sorry, I don't know enough.'***

'No no, don't apologize for that Kenzou-kun. I didn't know that about Fukuoka region at all. It is fine as long as Kenzou-kun is still willing to be friends with me.'

'What are you saying, Mikkun? Of course I'll be your friend.'

What Kenzou said was true, yet somehow the word 'friend' tasted a bit off on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Burakumin, which means literally 'hamlet people', are real in our world. Mikuni Rentarou (三國 連太郎) was a real actor, who suffered discrimination in his youth because his step-father was burakumin. Official discrimination is, of course, illegal now in Japan, both the real and this fictional one.
> 
> **There are several well known politicians in Japan with burakumin background. One was a candidate for Prime Minister but withdrew from the race due to comments on his background. 
> 
> *** Someone made a study that a majority of members in a certain yakuza organization was of burakumin ancestry. However, the great majority of people with that background have nothing to do with the criminal organizations. 
> 
> All these things can be googled, if someone wants to find out more.


	34. From the Frying Pan

Daishin gulped when he knocked on the door. He was excited, scared and embarrassed at the same time. After having helped a friend through an actual heat, it should have been a piece of cake as this was just a presentation. But this time it was personal. He was the one to be taken care of this time and that alone was unsettling.

'Daishin-kun. Welcome! Come in, come in! Tea is about ready in the kitchen, if you'd like to go wash your hands first.'

'Ah. I'd like that. Thank you.'

Daishin almost fled to the toilet. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it certainly was not a reception like any other visit. Yet, somehow that was good. The thought of a cup of tea was relaxing. After taking care of business, he padded into the kitchen and sat on a chair opposite to Yuuki-san. Yuuki poured the fragrant green liquid into two cups and waited for Daishin to take his.

'How far has the presentation progressed? Sorry to jump straight into business, but I need to know to make plans on how to proceed.' 

'Uh. There's been some cramping, but it was mild and I kind of ignored it. But then I could feel and smell slick...That's when I called Yuuki-san.'

'Slick already? Alright, just say when you don't feel like sitting up anymore. I have set us a place in the back room. There is a TV there with a DVD-player if we have to wait. I also took suppressants as soon as you called. Those should be fully effective in fifteen minutes or so. I've also prepared painkillers so, please, don't hesitate to say if it starts to hurt.'

'Un. I should let my host family know. Eto...How long should I say I'll be gone?'

'If all goes typically, you should be back in time for bed. If not then we'll update them, OK? Masaki will worry too much otherwise.'

Daishin tapped a text message letting Masaki-san know where he was and why as well as the estimated return time. Then he finished his cup of tea.

'Would you like another cup, Daishin-kun?'

'Not right now. Thank you.'

'Alright, follow me please.'

In the back room there was, indeed, the promised entertainment equipment, but the most prominent feature was a big futon half laid on the floor, half raised to rest against a frame to form a backrest. The futon was covered by a fitted cotton sheet with soft vinyl backing. It reminded Daishin of sheets he'd seen at the hospital. It was probably a good idea, since there was probably going to be stains, Daishin thought.

On a low table near the futon was a pile of neatly folded clothing and an outlet for charging two phones or other similar gadgets as well as a pile of magazines. An air cleaning device humming quietly in the other corner explained why the room was nearly odorless. 

'Please make sure your phone is charged in case someone worries about you. The clothing is for your use. Of course, if Daishin-kun prefers not to wear clothes that is also fine. I'll go change in the other room, it won't take long.'

Daishin wasn't comfortable with the idea of going naked, so he took a look at the clothing provided. He took his shirt off first and put the spacious and long pyjama top. It reached about mid thigh, covering the essential parts allowing him to get rid of his pants and the slightly damp underwear. The scent of slick rose up like a puff of smoke and Daishin swallowed. He then took the remaining garment in his hands and found it not to be the boxer shorts he'd expected. He was still holding the fake fundoshi when Yuuki came back in carrying a tray of fruit and a thermos can. He was wearing the same kind of pyjama top.

'Most people wear just one or the other. But both works fine too.'

'What is with this weird garment? It kind of looks like fundoshi, except it is just a flap hanging from a belt. I don't get it.'

'Because it gives coverage without hindering access to anything. I don't know how Daishin-kun feels about it, but especially those who present young really do not want the coach to see their genitals more than absolutely necessary. I remember I avoided even going to the Onsen for two years back then...'

Daishin chuckled. He also remembered that time. The awkward stage when he was 'growing into a man'. He and his friends had been quite bashful then, yet also curious about getting glimpses of the others. After they presented Omegas went to a different changing room at school and would only join their Alpha friends in public baths if there was supervision, but until then everyone had pretty much tried to hide themselves while also trying to see what others looked like to compare their own progress mostly.

'I remember that time too. Also just recently...'

'Please, go on if you want. I am here to listen to all of Daishin-kun's concerns.'

'Well, I was a bit embarrassed going to the Onsen with my Father and his new mate. Well, it got much better by the time we left the water.'

'Eh? That is totally normal. It takes a bit of time when one's perception changes. When you realize that your parent is also a man with just the same instincts as any other man out here. I had that revelation when I was..hmm..about twelve...But lets get seated...'

Yuuki opened the buttons of his shirt and started to kneel on the edge of the futon. Daishin made a strange, gurgling noise. He was startled and tried not to laugh at the same time.

'Ano, Yuuki-san...What is that you are wearing?'

The lower part of Yuuki's body was covered in what seemed like swimwear or biker's shorts from the behind, but in the front was a strange, bubble like thing. It was self-evident what the bubble contained, but it just looked really silly.

'This is what we call 'protective pants'. It is so that the client can lean on the coach without having to come in contact with unnecessary parts. Or ever see anything unseemly. I am not going to lie to Daishin-kun. Of course we get affected by the pheromones even with suppressants. As professionals that is not shown to the client. I am sure Daishin-kun can see why.'

Daishin nodded. He had not thought of that, but really it made sense. It seemed the AtoN had thought about these matters a whole lot, while the rest just went about haplessly. Presentation was an excuse to miss a school day and that was about it. Heats and ruts were of another level, yet no-one really taught about the practical aspects of them either.

'I see. Leaning is good. I know that from experience. It seemed to help relax Na- I mean my friend, when...'

Yuuki sat in the middle of the futon sofa and indicated Daishin should basically sit between his legs. It was embarrassing at first, but the body warmth felt really comforting.

'Skin contact helps with many of the symptoms. Bare skin is best, but even fully clothed just being held can help alleviate pain and especially nausea. I don't think Daishin-kun has that though?'

'Correct. I don't feel like vomiting. Is that...bad?'

'No. It is good. It means your hormones are fairly balanced already. It is much worse for those who present as Omega first. The same goes for those who are Omega solely, of course.'

'Of course.'

Daishin found the matter of fact way Yuuki was discussing things comforting. He wondered if it was because he was so curious about how things worked or if it was just because facts dispelled unnecessary worries.

'Alright. I am now starting to pump out calming scents. Once you can smell it, concentrate on the image your mind creates for you and then try to push it out. Pretend we are telepathic and you're trying to show me that image.'

Daishin was feeling surprisingly relaxed and calm already. His stomach had not made any weird things for a few minutes either. A faint scent of misty rain hanging over the ocean, waves lapping the rounded stones under bare feet. A memory from childhood, a peaceful day. How neat it would be to actually be able to show that to another person?

'Very good. Your glands are working fine, Daishin-kun. That's a very nice scent though I cannot quite place it. It makes me want to go to the place that smells like that. Very, very good.'

Daishin beamed. Being praised was always a good, if sometimes a bit embarrassing thing, but that right now felt so nice. Omegas loved being praised, thrived on praise, so they had been taught at school and everything he'd seen in media collaborated that perception. For once it seemed they were right at least as far as Daishin went anyway. 

He had thought a lot about the physical changes, some of which were intriguing and some, honestly, downright scary. The pregnancy related things fell in the latter category for certain. He had also been curious about the skills Omegas, and AtoN, were known to possess, like this conscious scent thing. He already knew his Father had that mastered. Since he did look up to his father a lot, being praised for a skill they shared felt extra good even before. Now, however, he started to understand there were mental or emotional shifts also involved in becoming 'fully mature'.

'I think we should practice the other kinds of scents at another time later, if you want to continue lessons, Daishin-kun. But his calming thing is very useful. We can use it to help others, but even ourselves if we are in a somewhat stressful situation. It won't work very well or at all if seriously threatened or something like that. So, next I have these things here to show you, though I know you have met at least one before...'

Yuuki reached under a pillow that was set up against the backrest and pulled out an open canvas box. It contained a variety of toys. No, toy was perhaps not the right term here. Tool was better. These were things meant to ease physical problems and while they did so by causing pleasure, the main focus was on relieving symptoms. Toys were used for recreational purposes, or more bluntly, to get oneself off. They were still the same items, the purpose made the difference.

The sight of the dildos and vibrators made Daishin shiver. After finding out about not being just Alpha, he had a couple of times poked at the hole tentatively, but never tried to actually insert anything. He was sure he was bright red in face right now, his cheeks were burning. He'd helped his friend with one quite similar to the red one on the right, but the thought of putting one inside himself was simply weird. He shivered again. While his brain was still trying to assimilate, his lower parts were reacting rather eagerly. A warm, jelly like substance was eeking out, the scent intensifying. Daishin felt Yuuki-san sit up straight, then a cool hand touched his forehead. That felt so nich that his body shivered again.

'Ah. Daishin-kun...'

'Yes?'

'It actually seems your presentation is over, but...'

Daishin furrowed his brow. How could his presentation be over when there was obviously slick forming down there?

'But?'

'It does appear you are going straight into heat. These are very clear pre-heat signs here. I should...'

'No. Please. Don't leave me, Yuuki-san...'

Daishin closed his eyes. He had just said that, right? It was too near to begging for his comfort.

'Of course, I won't, if you want me to stay, Daishin-kun. I do have to go away for just a bit though. I need a heftier dose of suppressants, one that can only be injected. I will be back very soon. I promise.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I asked yesterday when I posted this if I should write about the heat. The feedback was against it, so it'll be handled in another way.
> 
> While I was waiting to see where to go with this, I started writing a side fiction. It is a description of a new TV show that will air soon in this story. If anyone wants to it can be easily found through my works. It is called 'The Downtrodden'.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Feedback and kudos are food for the soul.  
> Comments can be left anonymously too.


	35. Kettle Calling a Pot Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for being here! Without you who read, this tale would not be here. Thank you for lending me your eyes. *bows*

'Moshi moshi'.

The voice of Iwata Arichika made the tears that had been itching Arai Yuuki's eyes to squeze out of the inner corners.

'Shishou...I am in trouble.'

'Eh? What's wrong Yuuki-kun? And I've told you that you can call me Arichika.'

'I know. But this is work related...and...'

The deep sigh Yuuki let out spoke volumes.

'Yuuki-kun, do you want to come over? Would it be easier to talk face to face?'

'Normally I would. Thank you for inviting me. Right now though, I can hardly find the courage to say it on the phone. I am sorry.'

'That's fine. What happened? Something go wrong with the client's presentation?'

'No, the presentation was fine. It was the easiest I've seen. But then he went in heat straight after.'

'Yuuki...Did something...bad happen during the heat? Did either one of you get...hurt somehow?'

'Not in the way you mean, Shishou. Not physically. And he should be clueless...Shisou, I was fine while the heat lasted, I helped him with the toys and it was not...I did get aroused despite the Grade A suppressants, but I did not have actual trouble denying those urges...'

'That sounds pretty normal, Yuuki-kun. So what was the problem? Is it an attachment issue?'

'It is. But not...like usual. It was me who did not want to let go...and that's not the worst. Shishou, I think I am...in love with the boy.'

Yuuki swallowed expecting to be told he was ridiculous or bad or something. But he did not get any of that in response.

'Souka?'

'Hai.'

The silence stretched for the longest 30 seconds in Yuuki's life.

'So, what are you going to do about it, Yuuki-kun?'

What was he to do indeed? He had not called his mentor to be asked that question, but to ask it himself. Alright, perhaps it was unfair to hope others to solve his problem for him. Even being listened to without judgment was more than okay. Still, some advice at least would have been nice.

'For now, nothing. Later, I think I might take that job offer in the East. I know it is unfair to ask and I am sorry to awaken painful memories, but how does...How to get over loving someone?'

Iwata Arichika's mate, Yamato, had perished before Yuuki had even met his mentor. Years before. Yet it had been so obvious that the widow held the memory of the lost one dear to his heart. Iwata-san had not stopped living or moving forward, instead he was taking the memory of, as he himself put it, 'the kindest, gentlest, funniest and ugliest man he'd ever met' with him where ever he went. Yuuki wasn't looking to live like that, of course. What he wanted to learn was where to find the strength to go on alone.

'Yuuki-kun, why do you want to get over it? Does he hate you?'

'No. That is not it.'

'Eeh? Then why?'

'He's a kid. Only 19. So young...'

'Right. And Yuuki-kun is an old man of almost 25. I understand. Tell me, Yuuki-kun...'

'Hai?'

'Should I start to make arrangements for my funeral, since I am probably going to keel of of old age any day now. After all, I am 37 already. Seriously...If you don't have a better excuse, talk to the young man.'

There was definitely humor in Iwata-san's voice when he said that, but for the first time Yuuki wondered if he had not actually hurt his mentor by the age comment. He had always thought of Iwata-san as an old man, not grandpa old, but old. Yet Iwata-san had only been two years older than Yuuki was now at the time they met. While Yuuki thought he was too old to date a 19-year old, he certainly did not feel old otherwise.

'He is a cousin too.'

'If you want to call someone with a common ancestor 6 or 7 generations back a cousin, you are entitled to do so. However, that is not how the laws see it. But, honestly, it is starting to sound you are just trying to find excuses, Yuuki-kun...'

'But he is a client...'

'He stopped being a client the moment he walked out that door. But I am sorry...'

'I don't understand. Why sorry?'

'Of course you don't have to pursue this love of yours. If you prefer to wait, it is alright. Perhaps you will meet again somewhere else later. Do what is best for you. Love will fade if it is not fed, but that is for the best. Eventually a new love will come to your life and you get to think about all of these things all over again, ne?'

'Shishou talking about new love...that's weird.'

Arichika chuckled quietly, shaking his head. He turned his head at the sound of the sliding door opening, lifted a finger on his lip and pointed at the phone. A chuckle hid him being flustered.

'Is it really? Because I am ancient?'

Yuuki could hardly say something to remind his mentor of the mate he had lost around a dozen years ago, or was it more? The talk had made him feel better. He had no choice but to tease back.

'Absolutely. No-one over the age of 30 should presume to fall in love. Every teenager knows that.'

'That's the good 'old' Yuuki-kun speaking. I am sorry, but I need to go. Please, keep me informed though...and if you really need to unload at some point, I'll listen. Okay?'

'Hai. Thank you. Sorry to have disturbed.'

Arichika ended the call and turned to laugh at the man standing at the door in just a towel.

'There, you heard it. You're too old to fall in love. Happy Birthday again.'

The man laughed as if that had been the best joke he had ever heard. He wrapped his arms around Arichika's waist and nuzzled his ear.

'Works fine for me. I have no intention of falling in love with anyone else. Ari-chan...'

Pleasurable shivers ran down Arichika's spine and expectations made his stomach flutter. He had played at the thought of calling himself a birthday present, but decided that would have been too presumptuous. He had had his struggles accepting the almost eight year age difference and had worried what people would think. Somehow talking to Yuuki-kun had made him look at it in a different light.

'Mmmm?'

'Won't you finally let me make you mine, Ari-chan? I won't give up loving you or asking.'

He had asked. Several times already over the ten months they had been together. Arichika had kept saying it was too soon, but that had been an excuse. It was time. His heart rate was speeding up, there was a warmth in the back of her neck that had nothing and everything to do with the closeness of that beautiful mouth. Unseen by anyone, Arichika smiled a soft smile of one who had finally come home after a long journey. He bent his head forward and slightly to the side.

'Ii yo.'

For a second or two all movement stopped. Maybe even time itself stopped. Then the mouth moved to the nape and without hesitation the teeth bit down, resolutely but without excessive force. The scent of sweet Wisteria and warm soil overtook the room. In October, Spring had come again for Arichika.

'Happy 30th Birthday, my love. For the third time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwata Arichika showed up for the first time in Chapter 43 of Sculpting a New Future, but that is not really necessary to know. Still, some might remember him and Yuuki from there. Now, who is this 'man in a towel'?


	36. Home For Christmas

At the end of December about half of the new families moved in their newly renovated homes, while the other half wanted to spend the New Year at their old homes and would come in time for the schools restarting in January. It was, perhaps, not the best time for school children to transfer with just a few months left of the school year, but AOBI schools were used to these kind of things and had tutoring programs ready to catch everyone up to their level.

Christmas on Iwashima differed from most of Japan due to the island's history. While people for the most part were not very religious, they had their own way of celebrating the holiday. Christmas Eve was time to spend with family, not to go out on dates. Some families celebrated with a larger amount of relatives while others kept it to just the parents, their children, their children's mates and the grandchildren. This year the new families were invited to come spend the evening with the native families. Since no-one had really had time to get to know anyone yet, it fell upon the committee to try and match the volunteer hosts with suitable guests. 

The hardest part did not turn out to be finding hosts, quite the contrary, there were more than enough offering. The hardest part was convincing the new comers that while they did not have to accept the invitation it was not done as a courtesy. The people inviting were honestly wanting to meet and get to know their new neighbors. This was something the big city dwellers were not quite accustomed to, at least to this extent. Those without a mate were invited by the council to celebrate at the town hall. Since good food and a moderation of sake was on offer all six attended, among them Arai Yuuki.

To his dismay Yuuki had discovered that his plan to escape the growing attachment to the young man, who used to be his client, had actually landed him in the said man's home town. He could not run away from this place and the people who needed him. At least Kojima Daishin would not stay on the island much longer. Come April he'd leave for University for real, so Yuuki just had to bear it until then. He certainly had enough work to bury himself in, trying to make sure all the new small businesses on the island were off to a sound start.

Yuuki got up from his seat to get some more of that delicious salted fish. There was a scent of the sea in it enhanced with some herb or herbs he couldn't name. They should sell that fish to the main islands, he thought. Yuuki intended to find out who had made the dish, but the sound of a helicopter interrupted his thoughts. Daishin-kun had returned. He'd heard people talking about it in town that the son of the mayor would only come back on Christmas Eve by a helicopter landing on the newly built field.

Yuuki shrugged and continued to load tasty bits on his plate. He needed too grown up about this and not let it affect him that Daishin-kun was in town. Looking at it another way, it was good to know and prepare so there would be no surprise. They weren't likely to meet that often anyway, Daishin-kun had his family and friends and Yuuki had his work.

Back at the table Yuuki took it upon himself to start talking to the bored looking gentleman on his left. It turned out that Shimizu-san was an accountant who had gotten fired after what he called an accidental presentation at the office. At least Yuuki was able to cheer the gloomy man up a bit by telling him there was a good chance of finding accounting work right here soon. Always provided the person's background checked out, but that was almost certain already. The government would have had their people look into it already. One might disagree with the policies of a given government and politicians were not always looking out for everyone, but the civil service was known to do thorough work. They would not have sent an unreliable person into a town they wanted to keep hidden for a little bit longer.

Meanwhile at the Landing Pad

Daishin got off the helicopter after thanking the pilot once more. The older man just shrugged it away as his job, but it was easy to see he was pleased to be appreciated. Most of Daishin's luggage had been already transported by boat earlier, so he only had an overnight bag to carry. 

On the side of he landing pad, two men were waiting. Daishin's father, Kojima Atsushi and his husband, Kojima Takuto were both smiling. It made the young man feel welcome, even though he also felt a little awkward. This was the first time he would be living with the recently wed, first time knowing his father was in a relationship and first time having himself experienced a heat. He was both proud of being fully mature and somehow embarrassed about it. Perhaps the maturity was still just physical, Daishin thought and chuckled inwardly. Anyway, it was good to be home.

'Father, Papa...Merry Chirstmas!'

Atsushi smiled broadly at Daishin, while Takuto stood silent as if in a shock. This did not escape the notice of the other two.

'Taku, are you alright?'

'Did I overstep...I am sorry.'

Takuto was shaking his head, which made it a bit hard to interprete what he actually meant. Tears sprung out of his eyes and he fought to collect himself. After a few seconds that seemed much longer, he managed to control his voice.

'I am sorry. I am fine. I was just so touched. Thank you, Daishin. That you called me papa makes me happy.'

Of course Daishin had hoped for a positive reaction, otherwise he would not have just suddenly used the word. But to be moved all the way to tears? That was a bit over the top, wasn't it?

'Ah. Daishin...'

'Yes, Father?'

'We had planned to wait until after dinner, but this seems like a good time...We have a bit of news. We are pregnant.'

Pregnant? That meant Daishin was going to have a little brother. Something he had asked from Santa every year when he was too young to understand babies didn't just show up in a basket with a bow on top. Better late than never. However there was one thing that was nagging in the back of his head.

'We?'

It was such an odd choice of words. Not that it did not take two people. Or maybe people did say it like that? This was the first time anyone had announced a thing like this to him, usually he heard of it second hand . Both the parents were looking at him hopefully, pretty much beaming with happiness. Though he could detect a slight scent of stress. Were they worried how he would take it?

'Ano, we? I mean who is actually...uh...'

'Carrying?'

Daishin nodded.

'We both are. It is not that unusual...'

Right. Daishin had heard of this and had even met more than one set of these kinds of brothers.

'Near Twins?'

'Ah, you know the term, Daishin? That helps...Are you okay with that?'

'Of course. Why would I not be? Two brothers at once.'

Suddenly Daishin's smile vanished and a wrinkle appeared between his eyes. Atsushi had always been good at interpreting his son's expressions and scents. 

'But? What is it Daishin?'

'I won't be here when they are born, will I? I'll be at the university...'

The parents looked at each other, both feeling more than relieved. In fact, the young man had melted their hearts again.

'It's fine. Really. You can come see them on every vacation and by the time you graduate, they'll be old enough to follow you around. Oh, by the way, we haven't told anyone else yet. Please keep it a secret until after New Years', will you?'

'Of course. Ano...When...'

'Atsu's due date is June 21st and mine about four weeks later.'

'Summer then...I'll definitely come help at Summer vacation. If that is alright?'

'Of course. We are family and they are your brothers.'

Takuto smiled a bit shyly as if worried his words would still be denied. Atsushi laughed quietly and ruffled Daishin's hair.

'You always did like little children, Dai. The feeling was reciprocated too. It was funny how the toddlers started to follow Dai around when he was still in middle school and he never got upset about it.'

'Really? Sounds rather typical case of 'Alpha Papa' trait. That'll be a great help with two little ones...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to explain more about Alpha Papa later, but we have met three such men before. Satou Takahiro (formerly Takahara) has not yet shown up in person in this story though he was mentioned at the beginning. The other two have played roles here Arai Haruki, the doctor at AOBI and Takuto's grandfather Terada Shintarou.


	37. Dinner on Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for coming this far. Your comments and kudos and the fact that you read all this, is deeply appreciated. If you can, please, keep feeding us with all three. Here and the other parts. 
> 
> More story is on the way...

The Arisaka and the Ishikawa families had instead of accepting an invitation by a neighbor decided to spend the evening together and invite a neighbor instead. That neighbor was considered a rather difficult person to deal with by pretty much the whole town. Somehow Ishikawa Eisaburou had befriended the overly outspoken Kihara Kouta and dragged the rest of his closest people into it. It was like the two families had ended up adopting a rather cranky uncle.

Kouta was not unaware that he had faults. Most people just ignored them, not wanting to offend one of the biggest employers on the island. This irritated Kouta as it made him feel everyone thought he would be as unfair as to take revenge on his fishermen if anyone said something unpleasant to him. He hated to admit it, but he was lonely. People treated him with respect, but always kept a distance. Always until he had come up with a solitary teenager trying to make pebbles bounce on the water. He remembered spouting out something to the effect of 'that ridiculous way will never get it done'. Instead of the typical reaction, the kid had just asked if he could be as kind as to show a better way. 

His new young friend's family was connected to another closely. As far as Kouta could tell Ei-kun's older brother was dating one of the Arisaka twins with serious intent. The kids were barely 18. Of course there were a lot of people that got bonded at that age, but to Kouta it seemed very, very young. Then again, as a beta, he couldn't really understand all of that scent business. Also, it was not really any of his business, since the kids were of legal age.

Thinking what to bring to the celebration had been a problem. Naturally he had picked one of the best fish of that morning's catch and prepared it at home. He would have wanted to bring everyone a present too as thanks for allowing him in their home on this special day. They weren't even Christians and yet had shown him this kindness. In the end he had opted not to get anything personal, but instead had a fruits basket delivered.

At 6 p.m. sharp a man holding a fish on a tray rang the doorbell of one of the houses next to the doctor's office. The door was opened by Ei-kun, which made it easier for Kouta to enter. Ei-kun offered to hold the fish while he took of the clothes and shoes. Then he followed the boy inside. He had thought about what he had to say for a long time, even practiced it in his head several times over.

'There is no Christmas Tree?'

He had done it again. Kouta closed his eyes and bowed. He probably looked weird doing that while still holding the fish, but that was the least of his concerns.

'Gomennasai. I meant to thank you for inviting me and to apologize beforehand for probably saying rude things. I do not mean to offend. Very often the first thought that pops into my mind comes out of my lips. I am sorry.'

While the rest were still recovering from his words, Kouta continued.

'As for the Christmas Tree, I was just surprised and thought that if I had known I could have brought one over. And as usual completely forgot that it is not as common a thing outside this island to have one and that you might not even want one in the first place...and here is a fish.'

Ishikawa Mariko could not help laughing. She had been very nervous about this man coming to her home. His reputation for a sharp tongue was scary for one who had lived under constant critique for over two decades and only had escaped that recently. Her ex-husband and this man might both spew out words that came to their minds, but with Kikuo there had always been the feeling that it was still deliberate and malicious. 

Mariko stepped forward and bowed in return. Then she held out her hands.

'Please, raise your head Kihara-san. It is fine. Welcome. Thank you very much for bringing the fish.'

Kouta released the fish in the hands of his gracious hostess. 

'Thank you. Again, I am sorry. I hope the fish is tasty. It was caught just this morning.'

The fish should be tasty. Kouta had roasted it to a perfection, let it cool and covered it with his best sauce. The one that got compliments every time. Not that he believed in those compliments hundred percent, people were often just polite, after all. Still, it should be edible.

'It smells really good. Let me take it to the kitchen. Please, have a seat, Kihara-san. We'll eat at seven.'

'Is there anything I can do to help?'

Mariko shook her head.

'That's fine. We have it under control. Please, just relax and have a chat with the boys, Kihara-san.'

The lady left the room and Kouta truly realized for the first time that there were four young men in the room all watching him. Two of them looked very much alike, but had worn different color shirts. 

'Nice! I'll be able to tell the twins apart. Which one is which?'

Since the purpose of the shirts was just that everyone laughed. Not all instant observations were bad after all. The boys introduced themselves, the one in the green was Kousei and the one in the blue was Koudai. The remaining youth, Ei-kun's brother, Eijirou-kun Kouta had already met a couple of times.

The dinner table was comprised of four identical square tables put together and covered with a red tablecloth of asahina pattern. Kouta had always though the pattern kind of looked like stars, so for him the combination worked nicely. The napkins were of the same cloth and all in all the table was set with care. There was enough food for four teenagers and three adults with a variety to choose from, having this kind of a meal brought back childhood memories for Kouta. He had a great deal of gratitude in his heart.

The meal went without incidents. Everyone was polite and in a good mood. The food was complimented and not without a reason. Everything was actually good. Different, but good. Kouta's fish was also received well. Words aside, there were second and even third portions eaten. It made him happy.

After dinner had been eaten and the dishes done everyone relaxed. They had tea and cookies still at the table and talked more about just regular things. At one point someone called Ei-kun by his full name of Eisaburou and a bulb went off in Kouta's head.

'Saburou and Jirou?'

'Yes. Our oldest brother is Eitarou. He's still in Tokyo.'

'He didn't come to spend Christmas with the family? How sad.'

There he went again. He didn't know anything about the oldest brother. He could even be married and have his own family and Kouta knew that most of Japan did not spend this holiday with the extended family. He was trying to think of the best way to make amends, when the gentle voice of the mother of the young man mentioned interrupted his brooding.

'Kihara-san. Thank you. However, Eita is coming for the New Years'. He'll be here on the 27th and stay for a week. That is more important. Besides, I think he might have a date tonight.'

'Ah. Thank you, Ishikawa-san. Even though I know better, I sometimes forget that only very few follow the Christian traditions outside this island. Sumimasen.'

'No, no. That's quite fine really.'

Since no-one seemed to know what to do next, Arisaka Reina chose to voice something the others might have been thinking.

'Ano, Kihara-san...I don't mean to be intrusive, but are you ...is this Island...Christian?'

Kouta thought of that a while instead of just letting all of his thoughts out.

'The answer to that is both yes and no. There are some exceptions, but most of us are all three at once, but one tradition can take a more, eto, prominent role on depending on the holiday. So right now the Island is probably mostly doing Christian things and then we'll go ring the bell at the temple on New Years and especially children love Setsubon and mamemaki...Eto, some people are more into the actual religions than most. Hmm...'

'I see. So it is almost like being both Alpha and Omega at once, except in a more spiritual sense...'

That was a strange thought. It kind of made sense. Except there were three religions and just two genders. It did give food for thought though. Apparently Eisaburou gave it even more thought than the rest for after a long silence whole everyone else was sipping tea and taking bites of cookies, he suddenly sat up making the table shake.

'Ah. I am sorry about the table and disturbance. But that is so...Three religions at once and three genders at once. It make so much sense...'

'Alpha and Omega are two, Ei-kun.'

'Yes, but Beta is a gender too. Alpha and Omega are...just decorations on the cookie that is Beta. Some cookies have both decorations, but everyone has the cookie.'

When it was put that way, no-one could really argue against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this the year comes to an end and the story continues at   
> [Shockwave and Aftershocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515938)
> 
> Please, bookmark that for more. Or bookmark the series. :)


End file.
